Future Fighters IV: Revenge - Dos Caminos, ¡Un Mismo Destino!
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Cuatro meses después del combate entre Seiko vs Elliott, las verdades salen a la luz. Seiko y Saki son pareja, Elliott encontrará aliados inesperados del plano infernal para enfrentarse a Hannibal, su padre, y ciertos enemigos que fueron derrotados, regresaran para el golpe final. (mayores de 18) (#PropheticShipping y #AwaitShipping) ¡Continuación de FF III - Sutoraikku Bakku!
1. Prólogo Primero — Caballero y Princesa

Primer prólogo listo!

Aquí comienza la nueva saga de FF, cuatro meses después de la mortal pelea entre Seiko y Elliott. el prologo siguiente… mejor no diré nada más.

Este fic está escrito en coordinación con el "desaparecido" Kein Sylvan ¿motivo? Este fic estaba en preparación previa con él y está completo. Solo falta transcribirlo y en caps. siguientes mostraré la modalidad con la cual se hará este episodio cuarto.

No dejaré notas de autor o capítulo porque serán a partir del capítulo primero. Son solo dos prólogos.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes de la saga KOF son de SNK Corporation y le pertenecen a Oda. Sus personajes de generación ficticios son de mi autoría.**_

 _ **Los personajes de la saga SF son de Capcom y le pertenecen a Yoshinori Ono. Sus personajes de generación ficticia son de Miki.**_

* * *

 _Prologo primero_

" _El caballero y la princesa"_

…

 _Y esto… ¡y esto es por Saki! ¡Tenchiiiii!_

 _Juntando manos al centro para cargar ki de color blanco en sus manos…_

 _¡Ryuuuu...!_

 _Llevando ambas manos atrás en posición de cargar más poder aun…_

 _¡Kokuuuuu...!_

 _El destino estaba sellado._

 _Era ahora o nunca…_

 _¡Haaaadoooooooookeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!_

Han pasado cerca de casi cuatro meses desde que Seiko derrotó a Elliott y además supo de la gran verdad: el joven peliazul fue manipulado desde su conciencia por su propio padre, Hannibal Damon.

La onda del furioso dragón celestial no solo acabó con Elliott, sino también con el padre cuando se encontraron en el plano de los muertos, pues Seiko había fallecido después de derrotarlo por recibir un Psycho Slasher a quemarropa, como todo kamikaze japonés.

Pero Saki se encargó de regresarlo a la vida.

Y ahora ella, asumiendo por completo su ascendencia y amor por el mismo castaño que la rescató, se reencontró con no solo sus amigos y ahora novio, sino también con su desaparecida madre. Muchos pensaron que la perdonó, pero después de algunos días la molestia de Saki se hizo notar para una explicación más detallada que terminó por aceptarla, puesto que Hannibal fue el gran responsable de la desaparición y de la muerte de Kai, padre de la joven inglesa.

Con dificultades y todo, ahora con Mai y su madre, Cassandra, Saki vive realmente en familia.

Aunque también tiene a su segunda familia que la adoptó cuando llegó a Japón.

– ¡Buenos días, Sakura-sensei! – una joven peliazul de cabello corto, ojos ocres y un buzo deportivo llegaba feliz a la morada Hoshi-Kasugano para comenzar con su nuevo mes de entrenamiento con justamente, la madre de su novio. Ella era _Nozomi Saki_. De veinte años y nipona por parte paterna e inglesa de parte materna, es descendiente sanguínea de _Cybile_ y de _William_ , antiguos reyes ingleses protagonistas de una triste historia que llegó definitivamente a su fin. Es heredera del poder regente de la diosa Luna por parte de la primera y por parte del último, una Ansatsuken más.

– ¡Buenos días, Saki! – saludaba Kasugano… _Hoshi Sakura_ , a su nuera con la misma alegría que irradiaba la joven inglesa.

Saki comenzó a entrenar nuevamente con Sakura ya que estuvo casi dos años sin luchar por sí misma, agregando que Hannibal la manipuló mediante Elliott y su cuerpo quedó exhausto después de recobrar el control de su mente y de resucitar a Seiko. Ella deseaba retomar las luchas para seguir protegiendo a los niños del orfanato y también, retribuirle a su chico todo el esfuerzo entregado.

El mismo que aparecería detrás de ellas bañado en completo sudor, sin su gi superior de combate, solo con unos guantes rojos que poseían un extraño grabado en ellos, la cinta roja flameante en su frente. Bebiendo una botella con agua fría y con la toalla en sus hombros, el sol primaveral reflejado a él le daba una apariencia más adulta y atractiva para la chica.

– ¡Hola Saki! Llegaste antes de lo impensado por tu entrenamiento – comentaba aquel joven japonés quien se acercó a la chica y le dio un corto, pero no menos tierno beso en sus labios.

– Hola Seiko – correspondía Saki al beso de su enamorado para luego fingir asquedad – ¡y estás todo sudado!

– Pues así te gusto más ¿o no? – le daba una mirada pícara a la inglesa-nipona quien se sonrojaba y Sakura, solo se reía de la adultez juvenil de ambos chicos. Seiko continuó hablando – además cuando entrenas o peleas, tú también sudas.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que soy una sucia? – reclamó Saki riendo, colocando sus manos en la cintura como jarras y simulando molestia.

– No, solo que es descarado de tu parte decirme eso cuando has peleado gran parte de tu vida – reía el joven – Ya terminé de entrenar e iré a ducharme, si no les molesta a las damas. Bajaré en seguida para observar.

Aquel muchacho de veintiún años cumplidos hace casi dos meses atrás era _Hoshi Seiko_ , el joven heredero de las artes marciales antiguas del Ansatsuken-ryu, hijo de Sakura y de uno de los peleadores legendarios en la historia presente: _Ryu_. Cabello castaño, ojos color avellanas como su madre, nipón de nacimiento y además descendiente de la familia legendaria Ansatsuken que entrenó a William para proteger a Cybile, es el actual campeón del último Street Fighter – según Elliott en el más allá – que se organizó y donde participó para rescatar a Saki.

Seiko se marchaba y Saki le daba ciertas vistas a su novio en el momento de retirarse, claro que después se avergonzó porque estaba la madre del joven al lado suyo.

– ¡No quiero que piense mal de mí, Sakura-sensei! – Saki agitaba sus manos como verdadera niña chibi y con el rostro colorado – ¡No era mi intención!

– Ja ja ja Saki, no te culpes. De hecho hacía lo mismo que tú con Ryu cuando terminaba sus entrenamientos – comentó Sakura con calma – no quiero negar jamás que al verlo entrenar de la misma forma que Seiko me movía el corazón a mil por hora. Verlo superarse es algo que me llenaba de orgullo y es una de las razones por las cuales me enamoré de él cuando estaba en secundaria.

Riendo con algo de vergüenza al ser descubierta por su pseudo-suegra, Saki trató de desviar el tema con el entrenamiento presente del cual estaba ansiosa por comenzar.

Un pequeño sparring para comenzar y algunos golpes sueltos que Saki conectaba de buena manera, aunque poco a poco la jerarquía y experiencia de Sakura comenzarían a avanzar para dar un buen combo de ataques que la peliazul logró soportar. Seiko notaba que a pesar de los años perdidos y el cuerpo sufrido de Saki con este tiempo transcurrido, la chica seguía esforzándose para luchar y para recuperar el ritmo de combate olvidado.

– Viendo el entrenamiento, ¿no? – aparecía Ryu detrás de su hijo, ya vestido casualmente después de entrenar con su hijo.

– Pues sí, además quería ver que tanto ha mejorado Saki desde entonces – respondió Seiko mirando a las dos mujeres – ya lleva casi tres meses entrenando con mamá y me sorprende ver que ha recuperado el ritmo con rapidez.

– Y no es la única que ha mejorado – señaló el maestro Ansatsuken con una sonrisa a su hijo.

 _Algún día, papá… algún día te derrotaré_ – prometió en su mente el vástago Hoshi como nuevo objetivo: superar a su padre.

Después de una hora de entrenamiento y observación en el mismo dojo, los cuatro peleadores entraban a la morada de Setagaya para una cena posterior a la ducha de ambas mujeres. Ryoko no se encontraba en casa ya que estaba con Mel en Estados Unidos para averiguar más sobre el intercambio de preparatoria el próximo año.

– ¡Vaya que está deliciosa la comida! – exclamó Seiko tras acabarse rápidamente su ración de comida.

– Seiko, no comas tan rápido o vas a enfermarte del estómago – regañaba Saki quien comía con tranquilidad.

– ¡Es que no puedo con semejante delicia! – exclamó el japonés haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la inglesa y esperando otra ración más. Saki por su parte sonrió resignada, pero agradecía que su novio volviera a ser el joven alegre que conoció años atrás y en particular, el que su familia extrañaba de vida.

Una vez terminaba la cena, ambos se iban a la habitación del joven dragón para encender el portátil y observar las redes sociales donde justamente Ryoko había subido fotografías de sus dos semanas de estadía en Estados Unidos. Claire le aconsejó que en Norteamérica está la posibilidad de pulir sus habilidades en la literatura, sumadas a las excelentes calificaciones logradas en secundaria y a sus logros en la secundaria de Tokio, pero para eso necesitaría un intercambio y claro, acostumbrarse a la agitada vida gringa durante la preparatoria.

– Vaya, demasiadas fotografías y muchos "me gusta", incluyendo a los chicos – comentaba Seiko mientras veía distintos tipos de toma "selfie" en su hermana menor y el americano: posando abrazados, de beso, riéndose, asustados, etc.

– Pero se nota que son muy felices – apoyó Saki.

– Me gustaría tener una así… pero recuerdo que a alguien no le gustan las fotografías – indicó el nipón con burla a su novia.

– Si no me das tiempo de adaptación, terminamos – soltó tajantemente Saki con sarcasmo.

Aunque luego, Seiko se voltearía para quedar de frente a la misma chica que lo trajo de vuelta a la vida. Mirándola a los ojos, el joven Ansatsuken bajaba el portátil y tomaba ambas manos de ella para juntarlas con las suyas – Saki, sabes que bromeo. Has pasado por tantas cosas que apresúrate sería un error fatal. Solo ve a tu ritmo, ¿sí?

Saki sin embargo, soltaba las manos de Seiko para acurrucarse en su pecho.

– El que cae las bromas es otro je je. Seiko, también pospuse mucho mis sentimientos con el resto de las personas después ser libre – respondía la peliazul al tiempo en que ella era quien juntaba las manos del japonés entre las suyas – pero sabes que me ha tomado tiempo superar las dificultades hasta hoy, y todo eso debo agradecértelo.

La laptop de Seiko volvía a sonar y esta vez era un chat de videollamada. Era justamente Ryoko quien se trataba de comunicar con él cuando aceptó y la pantalla mostraba a la castaña de ahora una cola de caballo larga y con un joven rubio de cabello corto detrás de ella.

– _¡Onii-chan! ¡Saki! ¿Cómo han estado?_ – preguntaba la joven Ansatsuken con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No podían estar mucho tiempo ya que la diferencia horaria entre Estados Unidos y Japón era distinta. En Japón eran las ocho en punto de la noche, mientras que en Japón ya era la una en la tarde donde pasearía con Mel y a afinar los últimos detalles del cambio al año siguiente.

– Hola hermanita, veo que te diviertes de lo lindo en Norteamérica – señalaba Seiko al buen humor de Ryoko.

– _Hola viejo, hola Saki. Es un gusto verlos después de la agitada vida de Los Angeles, pero les tenemos buenas noticias y también a mis suegros_ – apoyó Mel tomando lugar al costado de su novia.

– ¿Y qué noticias tienen de California, chicos? – preguntó Saki con curiosidad.

– _La Escuela Preparatoria o HS de Belmont ya me aceptó y con mis calificaciones no hubo problema_ – sonreía la joven dragón – _Ahora mismo después de almorzar, iremos a la Preparatoria para tener los documentos de traslado, reglamentos y lo más importante: la firma con la cual después deberé entregar a papá y mamá con la que seré oficialmente alumna de la Preparatoria Belmont._

– Me alegro mucho por ti, Ryoko. De verdad – indicó el japonés y apoyado por Saki.

Ryoko explicaba que la escuela preparatoria Belmont es una de las mejores en Los Angeles y claro, ella escogió aquel lugar por su gran repertorio y logros… además de que estaría cerca de la Universidad en la cual Mel asistiría. También no habría problemas con la estadía, ya que estarían a solo media hora en transporte desde la mansión Masters y tanto Ken como Eliza aprobaron la idea que quedarse con ellos. Solo faltaría el sí de Ryu y Sakura quienes lógicamente aceptarían.

La castaña y Mel debían cortar la videollamada porque tenían que ir a la preparatoria con la firma de la joven y de los Masters como avales, pero sí prometieron traerles recuerdos desde Norteamérica porque regresan en una semana más a Tokio y antes irían a la gran ciudad de Nueva York para quedarse en un hotel. Ryoko siempre quiso conocer la ciudad de la "Gran Manzana".

– Se ve que tu hermana está muy feliz, Seiko. No dejaba de hablar contenta por este nuevo logro – señalaba Saki la gran felicidad de la hermana del japonés.

– Tanta lectura y escritos le permitieron llegar allí – comentó Seiko – De hecho, Saki, antes que yo te conociera, Ryoko ya participaba en concursos de poesías y cuentos en primaria y todos esos premios que ves en su habitación son de allí.

En efecto, Ryoko tenía varios diplomas de sus buenas calificaciones y premios adicionales por esos concursos, sumados a dos trofeos de un torneo de artes marciales infantil que ganó sin complicaciones.

– ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! – reaccionó Saki quien asustó a Seiko en el camino por lo repentino y que lo derribó al suelo – Perdóname, es que recién lo recordé. Seiko, seguiré entrenando con tu madre para estar en mejores condiciones y pues… me ofreció vivir con ustedes.

– ¿En serio? – preguntaba Seiko mientras Saki lo ayudaba a levantarse – Vaya, es una buena noticia. ¿Pero tu madre y tía? Estás viviendo con ellas en el orfanato, además está el enano ese de Timothy…

– Seiko, es un niño – reía Saki al ver el puchero del joven dragón.

Desde que Saki y los demás regresaron a Japón por la pelea en Londres, el pequeño pelinegro molesta a Seiko con cualquier cosa para hacerlo rabiar en frente de la peliazul. Eso y también a veces, Timothy llegaba a los golpes para fastidiar al campeón del último Street Fighter que obviamente no podía hacer nada.

– Un niño que solo dice "tú no eres para tía Saki", "ella es de tío Elliott", "ellos dos son mis papis", "por tu culpa tío Elliott se marchó" – enumeraba Seiko las miles de frases que el niño le recalcaba.

– ¿Estás celoso? – Saki trataba de aguantar explotar en risas, pero eso molestaría a Seiko y ella en su mente sabe que ya lo ha hecho pasar por muchos problemas como para provocar otros.

Seiko seguía fastidiado donde a decir verdad, era la primera vez que Saki lo molestaba con bromas de por medio y las veces anteriores eran sarcasmos de su dura y cerrada personalidad. Saki notó esto y se acercó a darle un corto beso al japonés.

– Seiko, Timothy dice eso porque él vio lo que pasó en la mansión Damon, pero él no sabe de Elliott y sus problemas con su padre ni de las cosas que hizo a mis espaldas en el torneo – intentaba tranquilizarlo la peliazul – Es un niño y no sabe tampoco que Elliott me manipuló con el Psycho Power, pero créeme que lo quiere como un padre y como un hermano mayor. Solo dale tiempo de que se acostumbre, aunque es raro que le dijeras que se fue a un viaje de retiro. Elliott está muerto, Seiko, y no podremos ocultarle más eso.

" _Pero volverá… él me lo prometió después de derrotar a su padre en el plano infernal."_ – pensaba el castaño, recordando que Damon partió al otro mundo.

– ¿Decías algo, o te molestó lo que hablé? – preguntó Saki al ver que el rostro de Seiko había cambiado.

El castaño se percató y además hizo que la culpa pasara a manos de Saki, por lo que la levantó de la barbilla y le correspondió el mismo beso.

– Saki, no estoy molesto y sí, reconozco que soy celoso… hasta estoy celoso de mi propia sombra que te sigue a todas partes más que yo mismo – dijo Seiko mirando a los ojos ocres de la chica, que además provocó un leve sonrojo – solo que eso último me el enano dijo me hace recordar que Hannibal hizo imposible la vida de Elliott. Pero prometí destruir lo último que quedaba de esta maldita organización y debo hacerlo para que descanse en paz –finalizó el japonés. No podía dar detalles de su encuentro con Damon en plano astral, le prometió no decir nada de aquello para preocupar a Saki.

– Entonces ya lo decidí, me quedaré aquí para seguir entrenando y en especial para acompañarte, celosito – finalmente Saki lograba reírse, pero no tan escandalosamente como hace minutos atrás – Sé que Timothy te molesta y a veces también le digo que se detenga un poco, pero ya verás que te querrá de la misma forma. Pero si aun te hace dudar un niño, esto te dará mi respuesta…

Saki tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de Seiko y lo besaba con una lentitud que esta vez era el japonés quien se desarmaba con la suavidad que ejercían los labios de la peliazul. Esa misma suavidad que lo amansaba, lo tranquilizaba, lo hacía caer a los encantos de Nozomi Saki quien ha cambiado un poco su cercanía con las personas y en especial, con el chico que la rescató de aquel combate infernal en Londres. Seiko se dejó querer, esta vez domarse ante la joven mariposa donde cerró sus ojos y se perdió en el idilio de este beso.

Solo un minuto bastó para separarse y recuperar el oxígeno, Seiko se sentía en el cielo mismo, sumado también a que Saki llevase la iniciativa.

– Que no se te olvide esto, celosito. Te amo, y no dejaré de amarte por nada del mundo – afirmó Saki mirando también esos ojos color avellanas que la encantaron.

Seiko sonrió y atrajo a Saki para abrazarla, no se había equivocado con darle tiempo para superar sus problemas de afecto y esta era la respuesta.

– Pues este celosito estaría feliz de tenerte más cerca – señalaba el japonés mientras Saki se acurrucaba en el pecho del joven – también te amo, Saki, mucho más de lo que imaginas. Aprovechando que ya cenamos y el cielo está estrellado, demos un paseo por la plaza de Setagaya ¿Qué dices?

Saki se levantó y arrastró la mano de Seiko al salón para avisar que saldrían. Esa fue su respuesta.

De los pocos meses juntos, ambos han aprendido a colocarse en los zapatos del otro y a comprender también más a fondo los sentimientos de cada uno. Así fue como William le dio tiempo a Cybile cuando ella lo fue a buscar a la fría y lluviosa noche escocesa de su exilio. De la misma manera, Seiko le daba el tiempo a Saki y ahora es ella quien busca tenerlo cerca.


	2. Prólogo segundo — Camino a la Redención

**Nuevo prólogo!**

 **Claro que será cortito, pues Elliott tiene muchas sorpresas guardadas en esta saga y no pienso revelarlas aun, salvo algo especial y cursi.**

 **PD: como este fic es en colaboración con el desaparecido Kein Sylvan (del cual ya está completo este relato futuro), solo me dedicaré a reescribir sus episodios como la redacción. Las historias del mundo de Elliott son de su creación y las de Seiko con Saki entre Miki y yo.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes de Street Fighter son de Capcom.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Rosalie, Hannibal y Elliott son de Miki White. Elliott es una adaptación de Kein Sylvan y Rosalie es adaptada por los tres (conmigo) en conjunto.**_

* * *

 _Segundo Prólogo_

 _El camino de un redentor_

…

Elliott se despedía de Seiko del plano astral donde él castaño debía regresar a cumplir su destino con Saki, para concluir la batalla pendiente y dejar en paz la seguridad de ellos y del mundo en un futuro peligro. No era necesario recordar que su futura vida sería en un plano distinto al que soñó, por culpa de su maldito padre que le arruinó todo su ser.

Pero eso también le traería una nueva oportunidad, una revancha esperada donde esta sería la máxima prueba para estar listo y enfrentar a Hannibal Damon. Además de combatir contra el causante adicional de todas sus muertes: Bison.

Entraba a un mundo lleno de personas cargando grandes cantidades de peso, otros azotados por el pago de sus pecados, otros lamentando sus errores para desaparecer de este lugar y no regresar más, lo cual era imposible porque un viaje al infierno no tendría retorno alguno. Sin embargo antes de entrar, una figura femenina se posó sobre él donde increíblemente se asustó por la sorpresiva aparición. Aquella chica tenía el cabello violeta, diadema negra con una rosa amarilla y un vestido del mismo color de su cabello con una estola también amarilla que revoloteaba sobre sus hombros y flotaba alrededor suyo. Extraño era ver que la joven había envejecido los tres años ausentes cuando estando muerta, debería seguir igual que cuando murió.

– ¿Tú? ¿Vienes a vengarte? – preguntaba Elliott al ver a la misma Rosalie al frente suyo.

– Para nada, de hecho, hay un par de cosas que debo aclarar contigo, Elliott – respondió la genovesa – Tú no me mataste, sino que yo misma quise dejarme morir.

¿Dejarse morir? ¿Sacrificarse?

– ¿Por qué? – cuestionaba Elliott con debilidad.

– Porque después de marcharme a Génova hace cuatro años atrás, descubrí que tu tío y padre me crearon, y especialmente que tú no tenías culpa alguna – por eso decidí enfrentarte… o mejor dicho, enfrentarme a tu padre.

Increíble, Rosalie había descubierto que había sido manipulado por su padre y que desapareció para descubrir aquel mismo motivo. Ahora se sentía más culpable de lo que se encontraba, pero la pelivioleta puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

– No digas nada, reitero que tú no eres el culpable y que fue Hannibal como Bison y tu tío los responsables – sonreía con simpleza Rosalie – ahora como bien sabes, tu deberás permanecer acá para superar tu prueba y…

– Ahora entiendo, ¿fuiste tú? ¿Tú provocaste ese último encuentro mío con Seiko? – interrogó Damon. Rosalie asintió con la cabeza – ¿Qué más quieres de mí? Además, ¿por qué estás acá cuando deberías estar en otro lado?

– Primero, me preocupas bastante, sobre todo porque este mundo no te pertenece, pero deberás superar las pruebas como te mencioné para enfrentar a tu padre. Segundo, es parte de mi misión.

– Pues no me agrada la idea de lo que me depara, pero ahora todo lo veo más claro. Acepto lo que hice aunque tú o Seiko digan que no soy el responsable – Es solo este maldito ego mío y envidia que sentía hacia él – afirmó el peliazul – Todo en lo que creía se ve tan superfluo ahora de este lado. Es indubitable que merezco un castigo.

– No seas tan duro contigo mismo, y aunque dijeses que mereces una condena, todos tenemos muchas oportunidades en la vida para corregir nuestros errores del pasado y materializarlos en buenas obras del presente hacia el futuro – solucionó Rosalie.

Era extraño, ella debía tenerle remordimientos pero no, le preocupaba mucho su bienestar y así las múltiples veces que ayudó al japonés a superar la adversidad. Elliott miró al frente, a los ojos azules de la chica quien extrañamente se sentía incómoda ante la mirada penetrante del único hijo Damon.

– Yo... también te debo una disculpa, por lo que pasó... yo no quería matarte. De verdad que no tenía nada en tu contra, pero…

– Shhh… ya basta – silenció la portadora del Soul Power a Elliott colocando su dedo índice en sus labios – No voy a mentirte, odio lo que pasó y como ese desgraciado nos arruinó a cada uno de nosotros. Yo hubiera querido seguir al lado de Seiko y Saki a quienes quiero mucho y… – trataba de continuar Rosalie, pero decidió callarse antes de seguir y retomar el tema – pero eso de una forma permitiría que Bison y cualquier otro se aprovechase de ustedes tres como Hannibal lo hizo. Y de mamá Rose… ¿con quién estará con ella ahora?

Esa reflexión, esa tranquilidad… Elliott la miraba tan tranquila, serena, a tal punto que incluso admiraba su belleza en medio de un escenario de llamas, cubierto de rojo casi completo y personas pagando sus pecados. Rosalie era capaz de silenciar todos esos gritos de arrepentimiento y hacerlos reemplazar por suaves brisas.

– ¿Por qué no te apareces como lo hiciste en ese momento cuando Seiko iba a morir? – siguió interrogando Elliott a Rosalie.

– ¡Oh! ¿eso? Ya lo hice, me despedí de ella hace mucho. Pero verás, tuve que quedarme un tiempo más del que debía. No podía permitir que "aquel" hombre triunfara – señaló la joven a Hannibal y Bison – Si tu derrotabas a Seiko, de seguro él…

– Lo sé – interrumpió Elliott, de la misma manera en que comprendió todo si es que él mataba a Seiko. Buscar acabar con Bison para tener a Saki consigo era un suicidio, pues el plan del mismo líder de Shadaloo era hacer que se matasen entre ellos – Así que te opusiste a Bison y a "ese hombre" hasta la última gota de vida. Ahora entiendo a los dos Howard cuando no mencionaban a Geese como padre y abuelo respectivamente. En serio, Rosalie… Mereces mi respeto.

La chica sonreía, Elliott la había llamado por primera vez por su nombre y también mencionando el nombre de Seiko reiteradas ocasiones.

– Elliott, tengo que dejarte ir. Ya no puedo retenerte más en tu camino, pero no estarás solo y estaré vigilando tus movimientos de forma seguida. Adiós y nos volveremos a ver pronto – acto siguiente, Rosalie desaparecía del plano infernal.

" _Sí… haz lo que tengas que hacer. Estoy listo para cualquier desafío"_ – concluyó Elliott en su mente para cruzar el mundo infernal.

¿?: Veo que lo estas pasando mal, jovencito – se escuchaba la voz de un hombre casi anciano.

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es para un condenado en este agujero del demonio? ¿Acaso eres un demonio que vino a mofarse de mí? – preguntó con rabia Elliott.

– Lo siento, una disculpa. Solo quería iniciar una conversación amena – sugirió aquella voz misteriosa.

Elliott incrédulo decidió ignorar, pues en este mundo nadie sabe para quién trabaja y en cualquier momento sus retos podrían comenzar a ser puestos a prueba.

– Je je je je… no confías en nadie aquí, ¿uh? No te culpo, este lugar es traicionero. Bueno, nos veremos en otra ocasión – y luego aquella voz desaparecía cuando Elliott quiso voltear a mirar.

– ¡Espera! – todo fue en vano, la persona había desaparecido de su vista. Elliott con una gran interrogante en la cabeza se preguntaba quién podría ser – Que tipo tan raro, pero no importa. Ahora debo cumplir mi destino y derrotar a mi padre.

Avanzando en las puertas infernales y en paralelo a la misión de Seiko y Saiki, Elliott buscaría a su padre y enfrentarlo, como única solución para poner la ansiada paz a su destruida vida.

* * *

 _ **La semana siguiente comenzarán los capítulos de FF IV – Revenge, las cuales tendrán la siguiente modalidad: Capítulo terrenal, capitulo infernal, etc. En ese orden intercalado para relatar los sucesos de Seiko en la Tierra como de Elliott en el infierno.**_

 _ **Listo, espero que les gusten los prólogos para comenzar a escribir el longfic más largo que he hecho.**_

 _ **Me despido de ustedes, adieu~**_


	3. La Cruda Realidad

_**Otro capítulo más de FF IV!**_

 _ **Algunos serán cortos por el tema de que es un longfic y de que ya les mencioné, la estructura de cómo se irá relatando en el capítulo pasado. Acá introducimos el primer capítulo de la saga Revenge donde tiene el rating M debido a escenas lemon, de lesbianismo y por supuesto el de hoy, muerte y alto contenido.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, comencemos con esta nueva saga!**_

 _ **\- los personajes reales le pertenecen a Capcom.**_

 _ **\- los personajes ficticios le corresponden a Miki White.**_

 _ **PD: solo habrán notas de autor y de capítulo cuando sean necesarios. Así que me despido inmediatamente para dejarles la lectura nwn**_

* * *

 _Capítulo I_

 _La Cruel Realidad_

– Finalmente volvemos acá… después de meses – comentó un joven castaño con ropa casual.

– Sí, debía regresar para entregar estas flores y además visitar a Isabelle… – apoyó una peliazul cuando observó algo terrible.

Saki observaba el drástico cambio de la vieja mansión Damon que se encontraba en reconstrucción, pero en vez de ver los avances, miraba destrucción y caos.

Estaban los dos en Londres donde Seiko enterró el cuerpo de Elliott en el mismo lugar que su madre, el patio trasero del gran jardín de la misma mansión y con un memorial que el mismo castaño mandó a realizar en respeto al combate librado y a la nueva rivalidad amistosa generada a partir del plano astral. Salvo ese lugar, lo demás era oscuridad y tinieblas, como si el mismo demonio pasara por este lugar y donde todo el recinto fue azotado.

Caminaban dentro de la mansión con cuidado en caso de que un enemigo saliera a flote y defenderse, pues estaban preparados en caso de algún inconveniente. Siguieron avanzando conforme el destrozo aumentaba y donde los finos muebles, así como los múltiples cuadros de la familia Damon que estaban destruidos y otros sitios más que literalmente pasaron a la historia, donde Seiko miró una sombra en una lejana habitación.

– Mira Saki, quizás debe ser Isabelle quien llegó a preguntarse qué ocurrió – divisó el japonés como intuición.

– ¡Sí, vamos rápidamente! – apuró la joven mariposa para echar prisa.

Ambos corrían al otro extremo de la mencionada habitación cuando el escenario que se encontraba en frente de sus ojos era el más terrible que habían visto en sus vidas…

Una mujer con traje de criada estaba siendo sostenida por una fuerte y gruesa soga a su cuello, una silla botada a sus pies y una altura considerable entre su parte inferior y la rota alfombra del piso Damon. Inmóvil y sin vida alguna, Isabelle… se había suicidado.

– No… esto no puede estar ocurriendo – Saki aterrada, se llevaba ambas manos a su boca del shock presente.

– Menos yo… por lo poco que me hablaste de ella, veo imposible que se suicidara – trató de armar la conjetura Seiko.

– ¿P-Pero por qué? – preguntaba con titubeos la peliazul.

Seiko decidió acercarse para dar un salto y cortar la misma soga con sus manos, al mismo tiempo en que aterrizaba con Isabelle en sus brazos para revisarla bien.

– No, no hay pulso e imagino por el desagradable olor que sale de esa habitación que Isabelle lleva un buen tiempo aquí – argumentó el guerrero Ansatsuken.

– Pobrecita… de todos modos ver este desastre y que Elliott se encuentre muerto le afectaron muchísimo – señaló Saki – él era como su verdadero hijo cuando lo protegió de Hannibal.

Pero por el contrario, Seiko encontró una sospechosa marca de sangre que salía en una de las extremidades de la fallecida Isabelle que decidió quitarle la parte de arriba de su traje de criada. Impactado, miró otras marcas similares en otras zonas altas de su cuerpo así como también debajo de su sostén que cubría de rojo por la sangre. Decidió quitarle la prenda interior de arriba para notar que en el seno izquierdo de Isabelle, tenía una marca más profunda que las anteriores.

– No fue un suicidio… fue un homicidio – a toda costa Saki trataba de no llorar para tener la mente en conocer quien sucedió.

– Es lógico con los golpes. Saki, ayúdame a desvestirla, no descarto que hayan marcas similares en las otras extremidades de su cuerpo – sugirió el castaño, a lo que su novia aceptó.

Solo con las bragas puestas, ambos jóvenes observaban las marcas que se extendían a las piernas y muslos de la criada de Elliott, además de esa gran marca en el seno izquierdo que a Seiko le llamó poderosamente la intención… como si reconociera aquellos golpes en algún recuerdo suyo.

" _Es extraño… Isabelle no tiene una sino varias marcas de golpes en todo su cuerpo, además de su corazón. Pero… parecen puntos específicos de golpe y solo un conocedor de artes marciales conoce esos puntos específicos. Además, la energía acá es muy extraña… es oscura y muy familiar a mí."_ – pensaba Seiko cuando de curiosidad comenzó a contar las marcas.

– ¿Descubriste algo, Seiko? – preguntó Saki al ver que su novio contaba una por una las dichosas cicatrices formadas.

– diez… once… doce… trece… catorce… ¿y quince…? No, no, no… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! – se alteró Seiko quien inmediatamente retrocedió del cuerpo inerte de Isabelle al descubrir la causa.

– ¿Quince? ¿Qué encontraste, amor? – preguntó Saki al ver el rostro horrorizado del japonés.

– Saki... por más que te lo pida, no hagas alguna locura, ¿o-okey? – la chica asintió nerviosa – conté quince marcas de golpes en Isabelle, todos en puntos vitales de ki que toda persona lo tiene, sea un arte marcialista o no, incluyendo que hay una energía negativa que al principio era vaga, pero que después pude reconocerla y solo hay una técnica posible para ejecutar todo ello. Saki, Isabelle… fue asesinada por el SHUN GOKU SATSU.

El impacto de Saki era grande, abriendo sus ojos y en una expresión de miedo y angustia, cayendo de rodillas al ver que una mujer inocente cayera victima de la furia del demonio y de que nadie, nadie pudo evitarlo. Si Isabelle hubiese venido a Japón en vez de quedarse en Inglaterra…

– Pero, hay solo dos tres personas que pueden hacerlo… – Saki volteaba a mirar a Seiko, quien era también sorprendido de conocer el motivo por el cual Isabelle murió.

– Mi abuelo fallecido, papá y yo… – respondió Seiko orientado a una posible desconfianza de Saki – ¡pero ninguno de nosotros es capaz de matar a un inocente!

– Te creo, Seiko… yo si te creo y sé que ni tu padre ni tú serían capaces de algo así, pero es que ustedes son los únicos Ansatsuken que aprendieron el Shun Goku Satsu y ya te vi ejecutarlo en tres ocasiones contra Raptor, Bee y Balrog – las lagrimas de Saki comenzaron a brotar conforme no entendía una explicación lógica del porque matar a Isabelle a tal punto.

Por su parte, Saki miró otra marca especial en la mano de Isabelle y sus ojos se dilataron de la gran sorpresa. Seiko por su parte observó lo mismo que Saki y su grito hizo enrabiar Inglaterra…

* * *

Habían regresado a Tokio a la semana siguiente, donde las dudas creían y se convertían en una montaña de inquietud que superaba a las pocas respuestas obtenidas. Primero era saber cómo rayos Bison había regresado. Y segundo: ¿cómo era posible que un Ansatsuken matara a Isabelle con el Shun Goku Satsu y lo hiciera pasar por suicidio? Solo Seiko y Ryu eran capaces de dominar el infierno asesino instantáneo y no había otro más, por lo que más que desatar nudos en las mentes y solucionar el problema, se amarraban solos e impedían clarificar los hechos.

El cuerpo de Isabelle fue llevado al cuartel especial de "Delta Blue" donde Juni, Juli, Abel y Ginzu serían los encargados de generar las causas, pistas y la respectiva necropsia a la criada de Elliott: tenía la marca de Shadaloo en su mano, la misma que Saki reconoció.

Bison estaba de vuelta.

Seiko y Saki ya en Setagaya, comentaron a de Ryu lo sucedido y el maestro dragón no lo podía creer, preguntándose qué tanto había aumentado el peligro de Bison en estos largos años de ausencia en el que Elliott era el principal líder. Después de eso, decidieron descansar y comer un rato cuando llegaba la correspondencia respectiva de la noche. El joven dragón salía a recibir el correo cuando uno de esos sobres tenía su nombre en él, llevándoselo con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que Saki preguntaba que tenía en sus manos al ver la atención de su novio en la carta.

– Mira Saki… una carta para y sin remitente – Seiko observaba el distintivo de una "K" en el sello rojo.

– Es mejor que lo abras, así sabrás de que se trata – sugirió la joven mariposa.

El castaño abría la carta y notaba una caligrafía formal de escrito en ella, a la vez tenía tres pases libres también envueltos en un delgado papel rojo y también estampados con la misma letra K. Seiko y Saki leían la carta correspondiente cuando comenzaron a tener un presentimiento.

 _Estimado joven Hoshi:_

 _Es un placer invitarlo a usted, el sexto campeón del torneo Street Fighter, para el cuadragésimo noveno torneo anual "King of Fighters". Las reglas son simples: participarán solo equipos de tres contra tres aunque se añadirá un nuevo reglamento. Este será que los combates ahora son individuales al mejor de tres rondas, es decir, cada uno de sus integrantes se enfrentará individualmente a otro integrante del equipo y no podrá enfrentarse a otro rival. Si dos de sus integrantes ganan su respectivo duelo, clasificarán a la siguiente ronda._

 _Los tres pases libres son para usted y sus miembros, los cuales deben registrarse con un nombre de equipo y sus nombres respectivos en la ceremonia de apertura, con fecha de 31 de marzo de 20XX._

 _El ganador obtendrá una gran suma de dinero así como los demás equipos según su clasificación, además de portar el cinturón de campeón de King of Fighters que yo porté como primer ganador del torneo._

 _Que tenga buen día._

 _Antonov._

– Un nuevo torneo… – meditaba Seiko mientras volvía a leer la carta.

– Y quien lo organiza si mal no me equivoco, es un ruso multimillonario que ya organizó un torneo antes de King of Fighters – concluyó Saki.

La chica volteaba a ver a su novio quien seguía con la vista en la dichosa carta, como si algo hubiese descubierto a través del torneo que era una gran oportunidad para encontrar la respuesta a la muerte de Isabelle.

– Saki, tengo un presentimiento de esto… yo no sé si ellas dos habrán recibido la invitación también, pero de no ser así… – tras referirse a Claire y Emmet, Seiko volteaba para mirarla directamente a sus ojos ocres y quedarse en silencio por unos segundos hasta hablar –… forma equipo con Mel y conmigo para averiguar qué más está sucediendo. Si fue un Shun Goku Satsu, entones significa que nosotros somos los siguientes.

Cuando Seiko recibió la carta de torneo, a Saki le hubiese gustado participar con las chicas como en los viejos tiempos de Norteamérica y las peleas callejeras a las que se enfrentaron, pero que el mismo castaño le ofreciese formar equipo para el King of Fighters no se lo esperaba de la nada y también como el mismo joven dragón lo dijo, cabía la posibilidad de que a las otras dos Femme Fatale les llegase una invitación similar.

– A menos que ellas recibieran una carta parecida a la mía, en ese sentido sería mejor que ustedes averiguaran por un lado y convencer a Ryoko de que se nos una – resolvió un plan B el japonés – pero pase lo que pase, ¡juro que haré pagar a Bison y no le tendré piedad alguna!

Seiko empuñaba sus manos, llegando a sangrar su palma por el contacto y la presión de sus uñas del coraje y la rabia que provocaba el regreso del mismo dictador que se supone, había derrotado hace poco más de tres años atrás con Mel como compañero. Saki tenía el mismo sentimiento de rabia porque todo lo que quedaba de bondad en Elliott partió al más allá por culpa del Psycho Power.

No quedaban más dudas y Saki decidió llamar a Emmet y Claire que no formaría equipo con ellas, quienes respondieron que no tenían invitación alguna y que ayudarían desde las sombras con la información. Ahora más libre, ella con determinación tomó la mano de Seiko y con la misma sangre de su palma la entrelazó con la suya, mirándose a los ojos en una señal de determinación y de que juntos, deberán combatir ya renovada amenaza de Bison y de superar el último combate que Rosalie les señaló, deberán enfrentar y ponerle punto final a una maldición pasada causada por el mismo emperador y líder de Shadaloo.


	4. Conformación

_**Hasta que volví a actualizar!**_

 _ **Es el único al cual pude, tuve que terminar otro en una plataforma distinta a fanfiction y además debo retomar los que tengo en este sitio. Es verdad, aunque son muchos los problemas que tengo y poco a poco iré actualizando los pendientes que siguen en pausas.**_

 _ **Lo mismo para el cross que citaré hoy y también el cross de fanfictions la otra semana con KOF Memorial.**_

 _ **No dejaré notas de autor al final, pues prefiero dejar advertencias aquí y no seguir dando más adelantos innecesarios. Solo irán las del capítulo como las citas hechas.**_

— _**los personajes son de Capcom y SNK Corporation respectivamente.**_

— _**los personajes ficticios de la generación SF, así como los remake de Lauren, Mel y Feiling son de Miki.**_

— _**los personajes ficticios de la generación KOF son míos.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo II_

 _Conformación_

 _New York, Estados Unidos._

—Y aquí tienes, mi pequeña y bella dragón… ¡Bienvenida a New York!— señaló Mel a Ryoko apenas bajaron de la limosina que aterrizó desde California. Él le había prometido conocer la gran ciudad norteamericana rodeada de luminosidad y grandes tiendas, locales y vida nocturna del mundo.

—¡Es bellísimo!— contemplaba la joven castaña la gran vista de los edificios y demás recintos. Estaban justamente en la "gran manzana", cuyo centro era posible de apreciar todo New York. —Gracias por cumplir uno de mis sueños, Mel.

—¿Uno de tus sueños?— cuestionaba el rubio Masters aquella respuesta con una ceja enmarcada y con una leve risa.

—Sí, porque… el primero se me cumplió y eres tú…— respondió la hermana menor de Seiko y con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas.

Mel sonrió a más no poder y le plantó un beso en la misma mejilla sonrojada.

Caminaban de la mano para avanzar por las calles de New York e ir al teatro _"Broadway"_ , uno de los mejores teatros del mundo para ir a ver una obra que se estrenaría en unas horas más. Razón por la cual ambos vestían bastante formales y el paseo era parte de la ruta turística que el vástago Masters le haría a su novia, cosa que el público presente los notó y ni importancia les tomó, pues no era un secreto a voces saber que el hijo del mayor accionista, dueño de una de las empresas más poderosas a nivel mundial y ex-campeón de artes marciales del mismo país, tenía como novia a la hija menor del peleador legendario de artes marciales en el mundo. Pues como ambos se criaron juntos en la niñez, era muy lógico que sus familias y especialmente hijos se unieran pronto.

Ken a diferencia de otros empresarios, era respetado por sus políticas empresariales y además cercanía con la gente. Mel seguía sus pasos y al igual que su padre, él también era admirado y claro, respetado también.

El vestido de Ryoko era de tiras y color crema que llegaba hasta poco más debajo de sus pues, con un pequeño escote unido por una flor de cerezo al igual que el nombre de su madre y una chaqueta de color blanco que la cubría, sumado a un collar de zafiro en forma de un pequeño dragón en su cuello, aretes de oro con el mismo motivo de la flor regente y zapatos de taco bajo del mismo color de su vestido para caminar mejor. Su cabello era formado con un moño alto sobre su cabeza y algunos rizos que caían por los costados a sus patillas y mejillas. Mel no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la vio así por primera vez.

Él por su parte con su clásico smoking negro y corbata roja como su gi y elemento fuego — además de la pulsera que Ryoko le hizo antes de las semifinales contra Seiko — la llevaba de la mano mientras le señalaba los distintos edificios y variadas tiendas alrededor. Después de ir a Broadway, irían por el barrio chino y finalmente se hospedarían en un hotel cinco estrellas de la misma ciudad Neoyorquina.

…

…

…

— ¡Estuvo maravilloso! ¡Y además fue un estreno! — salía una contenta Ryoko del teatro Broadway.

—Me alegra que te guste, amor—. Añadió Mel quien unió sus labios con los de la castaña, siendo correspondido por unos segundos ya que debían salir del recinto —. Aunque no quiero sonar pesimista, pero es muy difícil encontrar obras y estrenos así en Japón. Broadway es la cuna de las artes en Estados Unidos y el mundo, donde muchas de las grandes realizaciones teatrales nacieron acá.

—Lo sé bien, por eso me gustó que me llevarás aquí… cariño—. Asentía la joven dragón en respuesta con otro sonrojo.

Ese era el encanto que a Mel le agradaba.

Una llamada telefónica los interrumpió y Mel decidió divisar quien era el remitente de la llamada. Se sorprendió de que aquella persona lo llamase a estas horas del día cuando debería estar con Saki.

—¿Quién es, Mel?— Ryoko se sumaba a la inquietud.

—Es tu hermano— contestó el rubio —aunque no debería llamar ahora. Le contestaré.

A medida que avanzaban los minutos, el rostro de Mel cambiaba al miedo y terror combinados en una sola expresión que Ryoko comenzaba a desconocer. Algo grave tenía que haber sucedido para su novio reaccionara de esta manera y tenía que conocer esas razones ahora.

—De acuerdo… tomaremos hoy mismo el primer vuelo a Japón una vez que llegue a Los Angeles. Nos vemos, Seiko —terminó Mel con seriedad.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Mi hermano está bien?— consultaba la castaña con preocupación en su rostro.

—Isabelle… fue asesinada…— fue la respuesta de Mel una vez que colgó la llamada y bajaba lentamente su mano —Shadaloo está involucrado y eso no es lo peor: según Seiko… las causas de su muerte fueron a manos de un Shun Goku Satsu.

Ryoko se llevaba las manos a la boca e impactada. La criada de Elliott también cayó no de la mejor forma y como dijo Mel, fue a causa de la ola asesina. Solo su bisabuelo fallecido, su padre y Seiko eran los únicos capaces de reproducir aquella mortal técnica y ejecutada a una inocente. No cabía en su cabeza que otra persona sea capaz de emular un poder que también puede provocar un suicidio al usuario.

—Además a Seiko le llegó una carta de torneo al King of Fighters de este año— continuó el joven Masters —Ya con Saki tienen conformado un equipo en el que estoy presente porque posiblemente nosotros estemos involucrados con el ataque a Isabelle. Es por eso que debemos volver rápidamente a Japón cuanto antes.

No necesitaba decir más: inmediatamente decidieron tomar un taxi y volver a Los Angeles para su vuelo a tierras niponas.

—w—

 _Esaka, Japón._

Un dúo de jóvenes se encontraban con dos guitarras a mano y ensayando para una nueva presentación en dos semanas más. Ambos y sentados en dos sillas comunes frente a frente, interpretaban una suave melodía de rock acústico con una chica de cabello negro como espectadora y acostada en la cama del chico pelirrojo para observarlos.

—Están cada vez mejor, chicos. Aunque me será difícil acompañarlos esta vez en su gira— hablaba una triste Tabata con exagerado llanto y expresada derrota.

—Pero no es tu culpa, pues debes ver lo de Kagura Corp. en Norteamérica y tu traspaso universitario, así que no te quejes porque tenías muchas ganas de estudiar allá— se defendía Sho, el primogénito Kusanagi.

—Lo dice alguien cuyo padre demoró años en sacar la preparatoria— se defendía con una risa la protectora del sello Orochi y del espejo Yata.

—Pero hablas de mi padre y no de mí, así que es punto a mi favor— corregía el castaño descendiente de Susano y Kushinada.

—Kazu~ dile algo— buscaba apoyo la joven de cabello negro en el pelirrojo y con voz suave y de niña regañada, abrazando su brazo libre ya que culminaron la canción.

—Eres adulta como nosotros, así que deberías defenderse sola— reía Kazuo, el mayor de los Yagami para descansar— o sino está pelear como segunda opción viable.

—Hablando de pelear… ¿ya se enteraron de lo que pasó?— preguntó la Yata adoptada y cambiando su expresión facial, lo mismo ocurrió con ambos jóvenes que asintieron y sacaron una carta de sus bolsillos.

El trío sagrado tenía una invitación al nuevo King of Fighters y la misma Chizuru se los entregó a los tres. De por sí, no era para nada anormal que los nuevos sucesores eran quienes debían afrontar el torneo presente, sino que justamente el motivo por el cual lo organizaron a través de las más poderosas compañías y también multimillonarios que financiarían todo el staff, recintos, periodismo y organización. Es verdad que antes uno solo lo organizaba, pero ahora no solo estaba Chizuru con Kagura's Corp. y el antiguo campeón Antonov quien lideraba, sino que ahora se le sumaban García's Foundation, Masters's Corp y también Kanzuki's Group al contingente. Antonov, Chizuru, Robert, Ken y Karin eran el nuevo centro de la prensa mundial y por esta sorpresiva convocatoria. Es decir… ¿por qué ex-peleadores y grandes personas de poder monetario harían el torneo?

—Sí, y sigo preguntándome el por qué Chizuru-san habrá hecho el torneo. Además es en noviembre y apenas estamos en febrero— comentó Sho con duda.

—Pues es lógico, ¿no?— respondía Kazuo echándose atrás de su silla. Estaban en la morada Yagami —Algún otro desquiciado quiere aparecer para crear caos y todas esas estupideces.

—Después de lo que sucedió meses atrás, no me sorprendería— apoyó Tabata.

—Si es por eso, supongo que "él" también debió ser invitado. Eso es suficiente para mí y participar— se animó Sho. Hace casi veinticinco años atrás en el torneo que Bison y Geese habían organizado, tanto Kyo como Ryu con sus equipos respectivos habían llegado a la final. Posiblemente el resultado de ese enfrentamiento podía también ser el responsable de que recibiera la invitación _[1]_.

—¿Sólo una revancha?— reía incrédulo el pelirrojo.

—Y también porque sea el imbécil o el fenómeno que quiera pasarse de listo, mis flamas están listas para rostizarlo— contestó Kusanagi encendiendo una flama en su dedo.

Los otros dos asintieron y el trío sagrado se uniría por primera en un King of Fighters tras recuperar a Tabata.

—w—

 _Second Southtown, Estados Unidos._

—¡Aquí! ¡Estoy libre!— gritaba uno de los niños pidiendo recibir el balón de básquet.

—¡Okey! ¡Allá va, pequeño!— el rubio de cabello levantado y ojos azules quien tenía el balón en sus manos, la lanzaba hacia el niño que solicitaba el balón.

El chico que no superaba los diez años se disponía a lanzar cuando un joven alto, corpulento del típico matón de clase se interponía entre su tiro y el aro, intimidándolo de paso con solo mirarlo.

—No te preocupes niño… no prometo lastimarte, pero entrégame ahora el balón y te daré las gracias.

—¡Hey, por acá!— el niño oyó la voz de otro joven de menor edad al rubio que además de compartir su cabello, se diferenciaban en el color rosa y rojo de sus ojos, esperándolo por detrás.

El niño no dudo en darle el pase al rubio menor quien decidió buscar un mano a mano con el matón, burlándolo de inmediato con una finta y lanzando el balón a los aires hacia la canasta. Él mismo sujeto y sus amigos que también eran de la misma calaña, bullying y rudeza que los caracterizaba, se burlaban del joven rubio al intentar un triple que era fallido, pero no se esperaron con que el rubio mayor diera un gran salto y tomara el balón con una sola mano para anotar con un "Dunk" en el último segundo.

El grupo de tipos se preguntaban cómo era posible que alguien como él, que ni superaba los veintidós años fuese capaz de hacer un mate de esa magnitud.

—¡Que hermoso Alley oop! ¡Bryan! ¡Yusuke!— felicitaba el niño a los dos rubios, quienes de paso, miraban con intimidación a los sujetos que se asustaban con recordar quienes eran con sólo el nombre.

—Bien… estos niños ganaron así que les diré por última vez: déjenlos jugar en esta cancha en paz. Vuelven a molestarlos y nosotros dos los mandaremos directo de vacaciones en un viaje de ida al hospital— Amenazó Bryan Bogard, empuñando manos y seguido de Yusuke Howard, quien replicaba la acción pero tronando sus manos.

—O bien, puede ser que no tenga tanta piedad y los elimine ahora mismo— corrigió el único hijo Howard con un rostro oscuro y sádico.

Los matones observaban esa mirada y también conocían el pasado de aquel rubio menor que no era nada más y nada menos que el nieto de Geese. Simplemente eso les hizo huir y prometiendo no molestar más. Una vez que se fueron, Bryan explotó de risa y se echó escandalosamente a reír en el asfalto de la cancha.

—¡JA JA JA JA! ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso para intimidarlos! Perdón, perdón… no pude evitarlo— se levantaba Bogard y limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras pedía disculpas.

—Sabes que no me enorgullezco de eso, pero algo de provecho debía sacar— acompañaba a la risa Yusuke, aunque no exagerada —Realmente prefiero intimidarlos con este apellido que lastimar a alguien y sobre todo con el escenario de ahora.

—Tienes razón, además estos niños podían haber sido atacados si hacíamos algo más allá como pelear— señalaba Bryan mientras aquellos pequeños volvían a utilizar la cancha y felices.

Ambos rubios observaban la misma cancha de básquet donde jugaban cuando eran pequeños, recordando cuando sus padres los llevaban a divertirse en este mismo lugar y cuando les enseñaron a jugar básquet y también una técnica en común con el cual el rubio Bogard había definido el partido reciente. También evocaban las miles de peleas que disputaron cada vez que un grupo de niños era interrumpido por sujetos como los que ahuyentaron. Parecía que todo había sido ayer.

—Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, ¿no es así?— preguntaba Yusuke.

—Claro que sí…— Bryan sacaba una carta guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón y con la carta que tenía el nuevo estampado de "K" en él —Otro King of Fighters donde Aoi me llamó desde el castillo Shiranui con la misma invitación. Me dijo que sus padres habían rechazado participar y que él debía tomar su lugar ahora.

—Supongo que el Street Fighter del año pasado solo era el comienzo de algún mal más grande que Elliott— solucionaba Howard —algo mayor ocurrirá y algo me dice que estaremos involucrados.

—Pero sea lo que sea… iremos a ganar. Sho ya me debe lo del último torneo— comentó Bryan para volver a casa y de paso, acompañar a Yusuke con la renovada familia Howard.

—w—

 _Paris, Francia._

La capital del amor y…

—¡Vacaciones de chicas en Francia y vamos a seguir comprando!—

Y también de la moda.

Tres jóvenes féminas se dieron tiempo de vacaciones antes de reingresar a sus universidades y gira en el caso de una caribeña. Ante tanto estrés sufrido el año pasado, tomaron la decisión de dar un tour por Europa durante todo un mes completo y descansar un buen tiempo para luego retomar sus vidas diarias.

Feiling, Lauren y Dicky caminaban sonrientes y además con varias bolsas de compras tras salir de una tienda comercial de última moda para ir a comer en una cafetería como entretiempo. La noche parisina, combinada con sus luces y la hermosa vista de la Torre Eiffel y del Arco del Triunfo, las chicas deseaban que este día jamás terminase, que fuese eterno. Eran unas vacaciones en las cuales también hicieron un paso por Italia, por respeto y en cierto lugar que poco a poco comenzaba a retomarse gracias a la inmigración de viejos y jóvenes genoveses que retornaban a sus tierras, para volver a surgir tras la masacre ocurrida hace tres años atrás con Hannibal, quien exterminó a la ciudad utilizando el cuerpo de Elliott.

Pasaron por Génova donde en el centro de la misma ciudad enterraron una rosa violeta en honor a Rosalie.

Sin embargo, la alegría de las chicas era en cierta medida dedicada a ella, quien no querría verlas tristes sino sonriendo y viviendo la vida como cualquier otra más.

—¡Tanta caminata y compras me dieron hambre!— resoplaba Feiling quien tenía al menos seis bolsas en cada mano —vayamos inmediato a una cafetería antes que me desmaye por no comer.

—Te apoyo con toda la violencia de mi estómago suplicando comida— apoyaba Lauren quien tenía casi la misma cantidad de bolsas que la china.

—Entonces vayamos rápido que yo también quiero comer pronto— se sumó Dicky también con otras bolsas de compras.

El trío femenino divisó una de las mejores cafeterías de París y cada una pidió una tarta acompañada de un buen café con distinto sabor para cada una. Feiling pidió un "vienés" con tarta de chocolate, Lauren un "mokaccino vainilla" con tarta de frutos rojos y Dicky un "cappuccino" con tarta de lúcuma.

Continuaron la plática sentadas esperando su orden, contando lo que habían hecho durante estos meses después de muchos eventos ocurridos: el encuentro de Saki con su madre después de sus veintiún años de vida, la victoria de Seiko ante Elliott y Hannibal y su posterior resurrección tras morir con ellos en el último combate, el cumpleaños del mismo japonés en enero donde muchos reencuentros hubieron y que después de eso, salieron las ansiadas vacaciones que disfrutaban las chicas ahora.

—Y después de eso te llevaste a Bogard para continuar "aquello", ¿eh?— preguntaba la joven china picándole el brazo con su dedo.

—No lo voy a negar— asumió la jamaiquina —además tu ya deberías pedirle a Kusanagi lo mismo.

—Dicky, ¿no crees que exageras?— interrogaba la joven de cabello carmesí con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

—Para nada. La sangre y calor del Caribe no se pierde con nada del mundo— argumentó Dicky— no quiero molestarlas, pero ya entiendo porque los asiáticos y norteamericanos son más recatados.

—Aunque los asiáticos utilizan el _manga_ y _anime_ para romper ese esquema con tantaaaaantas temáticas sexuales que a veces llegan a dar miedo— agregó Lauren.

—De hecho Lauren, hablas de los japoneses en específico— corrigió Feiling con una leve risa.

—Ya que estamos iniciando una conversación sobre lo idiotas de algunos hombres y cosas similares, ¿por qué no hacer una pijamada de chicas una vez de vuelta en Japón?— sugirió Lauren con la posterior aprobación de las dos restantes —¡Excelente! Habrá que invitar a Saki y Ryoko, ¡sólo de peleadoras callejeras! _[2]_

La orden de tartas y bebidas de las tres había llegado cuando un grupo de asaltantes con armas de fuego de alto calibre intimidaban a las personas y las hacían colocarse en el suelo. Eran un grupo de terroristas peligrosos que amenazaba Francia y algunos grupos en Europa completa, pero luego voltearon hacia las tres chicas que ni se inmutaron y seguían bebiendo de sus cafés.

—¡Ustedes tres! ¡Al suelo o dispararemos, rehenes! —amenazó uno de los terroristas.

—Espera… ¿nosotras rehenes?— cuestionaba Feiling con sarcasmo y con un fluido francés para que la entendieran —¿Y si no lo hacemos? Que, ¿nos vas a morder?

—¡No te hagas la idiota, maldita!— reiteró el mismo sujeto con el arma apuntando directo a la cabeza de la china. Los demás miraban asustados como tres jóvenes y mujeres desafiaban a un grupo peligroso.

—Si creen que con unas simples armas de juguete nos van a asustar, pues déjenme decirles que pierden su tiempo— continuó la china y con el apoyo de Lauren y Dicky que continuaban con sus tartas —Ya lárguense ahora y no los mandaremos a prisión con heridas graves.

—¡Mocosa insolente! ¡Muere!— antes de que el sujeto disparara, Feiling rápidamente se ubicó sobre él y con el canto del pie extendido en dirección su garganta con una flexibilidad que sorprendió a las demás personas.

—Veamos si yo y las chicas somos unas mocosas como dices…

En solo dos minutos las tres féminas se encargaron de dejar inconscientes al grupo completo de terroristas y desarmarlos, exceptuando a dos que Feiling los tenía reducidos. Lauren y Dicky revisaban a cada uno de los terroristas inconscientes cuando encontraron en sus prendas una marca bastante familiar que llamaron a la hija de Chun-Li para que revisara, y su rostro palideció al ver aquel distintivo en una de las boinas. Luego llegó la policía local a supuestamente abatir a los mismos hombres que ahora yacían en el suelo sin respuesta alguna, preguntándose quién los había atacado cuando miraron a las mismas chicas que tenían las miradas sobre dos de ellos que no estaban inconscientes.

—Muchachas, es mejor que abandonen aquí…— sin embargo, el policía francés fue interrumpido por la china y la norteamericana.

—Agente Feiling Xiang de Interpol asiática y agente Lauren de C.I.A.— se presentaron ambas jóvenes con sus respectivas placas que por ningún motivo dejaron en casa, todo esto dicho por Lauren con otro fluido acento galo —Este grupo de terroristas irrumpió a las cero ocho horas con treinta y dos minutos de esta tarde para acribillar a los residentes y crear caos como en todo recinto abierto. Además, encontramos una evidencia que puede significar una cosa… el regreso de Shadaloo.

Segundos después llamó Chun-Li para confirmar el frustrado ataque terrorista que las chicas detuvieron y a la vez, darle conocimiento del nuevo torneo al cual Feiling era invitada.

Como las tres jóvenes estaban reunidas y también evitando que vuelva a renacer, conformaron el nuevo trío femenino callejero que irá al King of Fighters que se suma al trío sagrado, al trío de Southtown y también… al nuevo trío Ansatsuken.

Shadaloo estaba de regreso y posiblemente, no volvería solo.

* * *

 _ **[1] spoiler con resultado en pausa del fic "The King of Street Fighters: Los Puños Legendarios de Japón" que se revelará en el posible final de ese episodio.**_

 _ **[2] guiño a que la reunión solo será de las chicas Street Fighters.**_


	5. El Inicio del Asalto

Fin del hiatus xD

Pronto haré comunicado serio así que de verdad, espero que entiendan.

 _ **Los personajes son de Street Fighter y KOF respectivamente, pertenecientes a Capcom y SNK Corporation cada uno.**_

 _ **Los personajes ficticios de la generación KOF son míos, y de la generación SF son de Miki.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo III_

 _El Inicio del Asalto_

Los equipos se completaron para el próximo King of Fighters donde un buen contingente juvenil aparecía en los participantes. Justamente cinco grupos nuevos harían presencia para ingresar al más conocido torneo por equipos a nivel mundial. Sumándose al _Neo Sacred Treasures Team_ comandados por Sho Kusanagi y Kazuo Yagami, sumando ahora a Tabata Kagura como tercer miembro y, al _Garou Fatal Fury Team_ de Los primos Bryan y Aoi Bogard más Yusuke Howard.

El _Beauty Female Team_ de Dicky, Lauren y Feiling.

Un renovado _Ikari Women's Team_ con Svetlana, Shizuoka y Cassandra.

Un inusual _Mighty Team_ con Ricardo, Han García y capitaneado por Frederic Blake, quien tuvo que buscar apoyo al ver que la susodicha pelo chicle y la china hicieran equipo con Dicky.

Un nuevo _Flame Team_ compuesto por los debutantes Silver Dash, Shun Kusanagi y Olivier Crimson.

Y finalmente el _Ansatsuken-Ryu Fighting Team_ de Saki, Mel y liderados por Seiko.

Además de algunos viejos equipos recurrentes, la invasión juvenil como se le denominó a este torneo era el gran referente, teniendo a los últimos campeones de la pelea con Kusanagi y Yagami, así como también al último ganador del sexto Street Fighter en las filas competitivas.

Pero para la prensa y en especial Satella News, era extraño que los grandes grupos comerciales como empresariales donde estaban ex peleadores fuesen los cooperadores de Antonov y anticiparan el torneo para septiembre, sabiendo que el King of Fighters siempre se anunciaba semanas antes —incluyendo a las viejas organizaciones criminales como N.E.S.T.S y los manipulados del Pasado Distante—. El mismo Antonov en rueda de prensa con sus cinco socios dio los detalles, la construcción de arenas y hospedaje en un torneo que durará cerca de dos meses por los viajes y la recuperación intermedia de los luchadores. Los mismos efectivos periodísticos los atascaron antes de la conferencia de prensa oficial y comenzaron a bombardear de preguntas.

¡Señor Antonov! ¿Por qué en septiembre? ¿Por qué reunir a nuevas organizaciones como Kanzuki's Group y Masters's Corp, al área de entretenimiento? ¿Otra vez hay alguna organización criminal al acecho para la realización de este torneo? ¿Es cierto que también invitó a peleadores del torneo Street Fighter pasado para esta edición? Esas eran algunas de las inquietudes que la prensa lanzaba.

—Una sola pregunta a la vez, por favor— solicitaba Antonov para conciliar a la prensa, hasta que Chizuru tomó la palabra y llamó la atención de los periodistas.

—Queremos organizar el torneo para engrandecer aun más el número de participantes con los mejores peleadores de todas las áreas. Hacer que esta edición sea más concurrida y que el púbico disfrute con los mejores combates del planeta— concluyó Kagura con suma tranquilidad —Por eso la apertura se hará el treinta y uno de marzo y los combates el primero de septiembre.

—Es cierto que ustedes no participarán y algunos de sus hijos sí. Cómo su hijo, señor Masters, que además fue semifinalista del último Street Fighter y ahora formará equipo con su rival de esa llave— preguntó otra periodista.

—Exactamente, mi hijo Mel se unió a Seiko Hoshi y Saki Nozomi en el último equipo registrado en el torneo— contestó Ken con naturalidad y calma — Ahora de regreso en Japón, lo más lógico es que comience a entrenar.

—Lo lamento a todos, pero se hará la conferencia oficial con todos los detalles específicos ahora mismo. Así que pasen, por favor— fue el campanazo de una de las mediadoras del evento, al tiempo en que la estampida de reporteros y camarógrafos entraban al recinto propiedad del mismo multimillonario ruso.

—w—

En casa de la familia Ansatsuken y con Mel, Ryoko y Eliza de vuelta en Japón, el nuevo trío del puño asesino observaba la conferencia de prensa donde justamente Ken estaba presente como cooperador de la organización. Del mismo modo, Seiko, Saki, Ryu y Sakura observaban atentamente cada uno de los detalles que se emitirían respecto del mismo King of Fighters reciente y con lo extraño de los meses de anticipado que se anunció, aunque en el fondo sabían bien de la posible causa de la realización.

—Lógicamente el plan debe ser de Chizuru como organizadora de tres torneos pasados— comentó Ryu al recordar las ediciones '96, y '97 del King of Fighters, sin contar el que ella fuese manipulada por Botan, sumado al último torneo que participó años atrás —Ahora quiere contar con el mayor contingente y el torneo es una buena opción.

—Espera papá, lo dices como si el torneo fuera una especie de carnada, ¿no? —intuyó Seiko, ganándose un sí del maestro y progenitor— Es decir: en vez de que ellos nos esperen a una trampa, que ellos caigan en el plan nuestro antes que comiencen a atacarnos.

—¿Pero no eso sería también un suicidio? Digo, es peligroso— fue el comentario de Saki, quien estaba sentada al lado de Ryoko.

—Peligroso sí, pero al parecer, no hay otra alternativa posible— finalizó Ryu para regresar al televisor con la declaración del torneo.

La transmisión había terminado y como tal, las dos parejas juveniles decidieron salir juntas para platicar unos momentos y contar todo lo sucedido durante la estadía en Estados Unidos de Ryoko quien debería el próximo año, hacer definitivo su traspaso a Los Angeles en California. Caminaron un buen rato en la plaza de Setagaya como punto habitual de reunión y entre risas y pláticas sin sentido que hacían un mejor ambiente, añadiendo además las aventuras de cada noviazgo durante el intermedio.

—¡Realmente vimos todas las fotografías y nos encantaron!— señaló Saki con voz animada, aferrada a un brazo de Seiko quien también prestaba atención.

—En realidad antes de que Seiko nos llamase, estábamos saliendo de Broadway— agregó Mel, pero metiendo la pata porque justamente lo llamaron por la muerte de Isabelle y del King of Fighters.

—No hay que ponerse de esa forma— habló Seiko para ganarse la atención de su hermana, cuñado y novia respectivos, donde luego empuñó su mano libre y con una mirada decidida y a la vez enérgica y alegre. Algo que extrañaban de él hace mucho tiempo —Ya dijimos que pase lo que pase, ¡vengaremos las muertes de Rosalie, Elliott e Isabelle y ganaremos ese torneo a como dé lugar!

Había regresado por completo el chico fuerte y emocionado.

—Seiko tiene razón, ¡ustedes ganarán ese torneo!— sumó Ryoko con más confianza y eso que fue la más aterrada con la noticia pasada de la criada de Elliott. Al saber que participarían los tres como equipo, su ciega fe en ellos añadió un elixir de ánimos que contagió también al americano y a la nipona-inglesa.

—Bueno, al menos Seiko y yo tenemos una mini revancha contra el equipo de Kusanagi— aportó Mel para darle una pizca más de rivalidad al King of Fighters.

—¿Y por qué?— preguntó Saki con curiosidad.

—Pronto lo sabrás, bonita— respondió Seiko y guiñándole el ojo —Cuando nos enfrentemos a ellos conocerás el motivo.

Saki decidió no preguntar más, pues aquel comentario de Mel encendió más el ánimo del japonés quien ya tenía su cuerpo picando de inquietud por pelear, así que la joven mariposa solamente rió. Sin embargo, los cuatro sintieron una presencia extraña, seguida de un ataque de aura que se impulsó hacia ellos y que esquivaron con algo de dificultad por lo repentino. Trataron de buscar al responsable y solamente veían un par de sombras que se posaban al frente suyo, como si estuviesen esperando para atacar cuando los cuatro jóvenes se pusieron en guardia.

Analizaban a aquellos dos misteriosos sujetos que eran similares en contextura física y en siluetas, los cuales se posicionaron en lanzamiento de aura por segunda vez. Una vez lanzado, otra vez los Ansatsuken juveniles esquivaron aquel poder y ahora con más facilidad para evaluar al rival.

" _Espera… ¿un Hadoken? ¡¿Y púrpura?!"_ — pensaba Seiko cuando veía la forma de esa aura. Efectivamente era el golpe aural clásico del arte del puño asesino y de un tamaño poco más superior al original.

El mismo dragón de viento salió inmediatamente a atacar e ignorando las voces de Mel, Saki y Ryoko para descubrir quienes eran, pero recibió un golpe directo al plexo y sumado a un golpe de puño ascendente de tres impactos lo mandaron de vuelta a donde estaban los tres guerreros.

—¡¿Estás bien, Seiko?!— se acercó Mel a levantarlo, Seiko agradeció el gesto.

—Sí, estoy bien… pero tengan cuidado porque usan nuestras técnicas—Alertó Seiko tras ponerse de pie— y posiblemente ellos fueron los que asesinaron a Isabelle, así que tenemos que estar atentos…

Con solo escuchar la advertencia de Seiko, los demás se prepararon para pelear en serio y esperando algún movimiento de sus oponentes, aunque sus rostros cambiaron radicalmente cuando aquellas sombras se hicieron notar.

Dos hombres de piel oscura e iguales de gi azul atado con cuerdas a la cintura, lo mismo para las manos que reemplazaban a los guantes y el cabello blanco tomado hacia arriba y con un aspecto más leonesco, sumado a los ojos rojos y el aura de color similar, eran quienes hacían presencia en la plaza.

Ryoko no tenía tantos recuerdos de aquello porque no era como lo había visto y a pesar de todo hubo algo de temor. Lo mismo para Mel quien aunque sabe de su historia, sólo lo sintió cuando enfrentaron a Bison por primera vez y Saki que apenas conoce su nombre… pero Seiko conocía su historial pasado y además lo que ocasionó en aquel fatídico y extremo combate hace casi veinticinco años atrás contra su padre, incluyendo como era llamado anteriormente.

—Seiko, no me digas que…— la impresión de Mel no se iba con nada del mundo, pero el mismo japonés lo interrumpió.

—Es Shadaloo el responsable… ¡pero llegar a este extremo! —empuñando manos de rabia, Seiko consideraba mentalmente torturar a Bison si lo tuviese en frente suyo —¡Usar a mi abuelo y además con su verdadera forma!

—¿Verdadera forma?— Saki y Ryoko preguntaron al unísono.

—Así es… en la mitología antigua de Japón, los Oni u "ogros" eran seres despiadados. Ahora imaginen a mi abuelo con el Satsui no Hado y a este extremo. Así peleó papá años atrás— relató el hijo de Ryu para volver a colocarse en guardia.

Los tres miraron como Seiko ni sentía miedo ni nada relacionado, sino que más determinado que nunca a acabar con aquellos dos impostores que nuevamente volvían a traer el recuerdo del temido "amo de los puños".

Era tal la seguridad emitida por el japonés que necesitaban los demás, como un liderazgo nato que proviene del significado de luchar que él conoce a la perfección. Mel se posó de espaldas a Seiko y ambas chicas a los costados para cuidar aquel sector en la defensa, listos para el primer asalto de Shadaloo contra el Ansatsuken.

—Tomémoslo como un calentamiento de equipo para el torneo, así que… cuando digas… "capitán", porque ni creas que no haya peleado durante mis vacaciones— apoyó Mel con las facciones cambiadas.

—¡Estamos listas para pelear, onii-chan!— Ryoko a su vez también lo mostraría como un ensayo para ver cuando había mejorado desde aquel incidente previo al Street Fighter donde entrenó como nunca para defender a Mel otra vez.

—Y bien Seiko… _¿are you ready?—_ Saki lo miraba mientras estaba lista para combatir, también ansiosa de mostrar sus entrenamientos con Sakura como maestra definitiva.

—Siempre he estado listo, Saki— Seiko se alegró al saber que contaba con apoyo y a la vez, ver el desarrollo de sus compañeros de equipo —¡AHORA!— los cuatro no dudaron y se lanzaron al ataque contra los dos clones de Oni Gouki.

A una velocidad coordinada de avance y movimiento, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los dos clones con dos patadas de Saki y Ryoko que bloquearon sin problemas, pero Seiko y Mel con un solo guiño se cruzaron para dar otras dos patadas directas al rostro que dieron en el blanco y que las chicas continuaron con un golpe cerrado de puño al abdomen y a la quijada, seguidas de otro golpe al plexo de Seiko y Mel quienes los mandaron lejos con dos Joudan Sokouto Geri. Quedando con Seiko y Saki por un lado y Mel con Ryoko por otro.

Lanzados con el Ashura Senku, ambos Oni arremetían contra el cuarteto Ansatsuken donde Seiko y Mel se anticiparon con parrying para bloquear una cuchilla aural de las manos de los oscuros, y en el que Ryoko salta sobre Mel para atacar tres veces con su Sakura Otoshi a la nuca y Saki sobre Seiko con su mejorado Cho Kyaku que se basaba en el Tenmakujinkyaku del japonés, impactando de lleno a los clones que trataron de responder con dos Go Shōryūken hacia las chicas, pero el dúo de viento y fuego adivinó la intención y con dos Tatsumaki Zankukyaku y Senpukyaku respectivos lograron dañarlos.

Las auras de los dos oscuros aumentaban para acabar rápidamente con ellos cuatro que no dudaron en usar inmediatamente dos Shun Goku Satsu. Seiko y Mel cargaban el Metsu Shōryūken y Shinryūken contra ellos, pero no se esperaron que tanto Saki como Ryoko se adelantaran a ellos para buscarles el cuerpo a cuerpo directo.

—¡Ryoko, Saki, deténganse! ¡Saben bien como termina esta técnica!— advirtió Seiko.

—¡Un error y las matarán!— agregó Mel cuando con el japonés lograron ver otra cosa…

La mirada de Saki replicaba el deseo de Seiko de acabar con ellos en un solo instante y hacerles pagar todo el daño hecho, más si a causa de Shadaloo manipulasen a Elliott y que por ende, hayan provocado la muerte de su padre a manos de Black Hands. Lo mismo Ryoko quien ya no tenía ápices de miedo como al comienzo, sino que el orgullo y valor de Ryu se apoderaban de ella y con una clara intención de derrotarlos.

Ambas se miraron y con un asentimiento de cabeza, buscaron la posición de cuclillas para impulsarse con ambas piernas y golpear los tobillos de los Oni como un verdadero tornado y en una misma velocidad, dañándolos en el momento y descolocándolos de sus guardias.

—Imposible… es la misma rapidez, y además, Seiko…— dijo Mel boquiabierto y con la misma pose del Shinryūken.

—Saki aprendió el Haru Ichiban de mamá… —apoyó el japonés al americano con la misma impresión y pose de Metsu Shōryūken.

Después de soñar despiertos con el nuevo poder de las féminas, ambos reaccionaron y en cambio de planes decidieron cargar en pose de jinete y replicar las auras del Shun Goku Satsu, pero en vez de ejecutar la ola asesina infernal, se desplazaron con el Ashura Senku y se dirigieron hacia las chicas conde culminaron la última patada del doble Haru Ichiban con una extensión de pie notable hacia los aires para mandar a los clones de Oni directo a los cielos.

—¡uoooooaaaaagh!— tanto Seiko como Mel al llegar, rugieron y se impulsaron con un gran salto para ir al combate aéreo y cruzarse nuevamente como al inicio, aunque con dos puños del dragón en sus manos — _¡Hado… Souryūken!_

El doble puño del dragón encendía los kanjis de sus espaldas y un destello en los puños que daban a entender que el ataque fue exitoso. Luego al caer, Seiko se percató que no eran tan fuertes como él lo había imaginado, pues quizás fue un plan de prueba para medir habilidades o algo similar que Bison debió haber planeado, donde los restantes tuvieron un presentimiento casi similar al ver que no eran tan poderosos como se suponía iban a serlo.

Dos auras eléctricas y púrpuras salían de las manos de los clones y Seiko logró reconocer aquella técnica que de por sí, era más fuerte de lo normal. Rápidamente cargó ki en sus manos, mismo gesto que Mel aunque de color parecido y Ryoko con una energía rosa emanada de sus manos. Saki comprendió el plan y realizó una pose tan similar que llegó a sorprender al guerrero del viento.

"" _Así que Mel se decidió por aprender proyectiles más fuertes y Ryoko al parecer, también pudo dominar esa técnica de mamá. Pero Saki… ¿utilizando la pose del Hadoken?—_ fueron los pensamientos del japonés al ver que todos pensaban en culminar de la misma forma. —Bien, ya sabemos cómo acabar esto, ¡así que prepárense contra el Meido Go Hado!

—¡Sí!— asintieron los tres para ampliar las ondas.

Ambos Oni atacaban con su Meido Go Hado, cuyo escudo aural en la punta del Hado que se formaba era el mismo kanji ten. Ya con el poder concentrado al necesario, Seiko da la orden de lanzarlas al mismo tiempo.

—¡NEKKETSU… HADOOKEEEEN!— lanzaba Ryoko la onda destructora heredada de Sakura.

—¡NEKKETSU… GEEEKOOOU!— Saki atacaba con su propia variación de poder, la cual al parecer por el destello blanco y nombre de técnica, debió ser dedicada a Cybile.

—¡METSU… SOURYU HADOOOKEEEEN!— terminaban de cerca Seiko y Mel con la doble onda destructora del dragón.

Las dos ondas se juntaban en un solo ser con la combinada del dúo masculino, formando así un poder tan inigualable que se expandía de las manos y acababa sin problemas con el Meido Go Hado de los clones que recibieron sin defensa alguna las auras de los Ansatsuken juveniles. Luego solo trozos de metal caían sobre tierra y sin ningún rastro de los dos clones.

—Eran versiones cyborg. Con razón no eran fuertes…— intuyó Mel después de vencerlos sin dificultades.

—¿Supones que nos pusieron a prueba?— consultó Saki.

—Eso parece…— asintió Seiko —y el torneo es solo el comienzo de esto.

—¿Y qué sugieren que hagamos? El torneo es en meses después— preguntó Ryoko al ver la "advertencia" que Shadaloo les dio hace momentos.

—Seguir con sus vidas normales. No hay que precipitarse— respondió Ryu llegando al lugar y divisando el área donde habían peleado los jóvenes. Sakura se quedó con Eliza en caso de emergencias —Esa advertencia falló y ahora será Shadaloo quien estará preocupado en estos momentos.

Ryu tenía razón: si bien esos dos clones hayan sido de prueba y no sabían de dónde fueron originados, no tuvieron problemas para vencerlos y además, con coordinaciones que superaban muchas expectativas en un torneo que será grupal y que también evaluaría sus progresos ante un futuro reencuentro contra Bison.

Shadaloo quiso dar el primer golpe, pero el primer asalto fue para el Ansatsuken-ryu Fighting Team.

* * *

 _Fin del segundo capítulo y Elliott reaparece en el siguiente. Dejen review para criticas y así ver correcciones o mejoras._

 _Nos vemos, adieu~_


	6. Aliados

**Jajaja se nota que no ando en hiatus (pero recuerda que debe terminar los puños legendarios y KOF memorial :'( )**

 **En serio, ando falta de inspiración en esos y quiero buscarles algo para reescribirlos, de veras que necesito. Pero mientras tanto, continuaré con FF ya en el mundo infernal.**

 **Será breve, porque ya de aquí en adelante comenzarán algunos combates y en agosto se escribiría el torneo!**

 **Si les gusta comenten, si NO les gusta, hágalo igual siempre y cuando sea con respeto para mejorar. Pero sí dejen review para saber que es bueno y que no. La crítica a veces es muy necesaria.**

 _ **_Los personajes son de Capcom y SNK Corporation respectivamente.**_

 _ **_Los ficticios de SF son de Miki.**_

 _ **_Los ficticios de KOF son mios.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo IV_

 _Aliados_

 _Círculo Infernal._

Cuatro meses casi precisos es el tiempo que lleva Elliott en el infierno por varias razones: lógicamente los pecados del pasado y la oportunidad perfecta de tener un cara a cara contra su padre.

Si bien es un alma más del mundo de los muertos, su proyección es la de un cuerpo humano más casi intangible.

Pocos cuatro meses que se traducían en castigos eternos, que contaban entre latigazos, posaderas en las lavas ardientes y otros más en distintos círculos que correspondían a cada pecado cometido y separado al azar, claro que no habían marcas o cosas así, pero el dolor ocasionado era tan fuerte que las almas deseaban desaparecer del plano y jamás haber existido. En el caso de Damon fueron sufrimiento a otros, la envidia —hacia Seiko en el pasado—, ambición, obsesión y por supuesto, arrebatar una única vida en el camino.

Arrebatar la vida de una persona que ahora, está haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarlo.

Pero ninguno de aquellos castigos ha podido hacerle mella debido a la nueva determinación que se encontraba en su mente, donde cada guardián se preguntaba cómo demonios soportaba todo aquello e incluso pensaban en dar un dolor mayor al que dictaba el mundo de los muertos en el inframundo. Sin embargo, eso pasaría a llevar las mismas reglas y no querrían para nada entrometerse con las máximas autoridades infernales que además, son los mismos guardianes del plano subterráneo.

No tenía poderes, estaba consciente. El Psycho Power había sido destruido con el mismo Tenchi Ryu Koku Hadoken de Seiko que al mismo tiempo, ocasionó que el cuerpo de Elliott no soportase tal cantidad de poder recibido y terminase en el ambiente infernal. Si bien tiene conocimientos de algunas artes marciales, su anterior "yo" dependía mucho del Psycho Power que ahora es un humano sin más poderes de los que tiene cualquier persona común y corriente. Vaya, todo aquello le hizo recordar la historia en que Iori Yagami había perdido su matagama a manos de Crimson, pero también le hizo ver que buscó otros medios más ortodoxos para seguir combatiendo, a diferencia de Chizuru.

Estaba consciente de lo que había hecho y de las manipulaciones de su padre en sus emociones, sabía que tenía que pagar por ello y en gran parte se ha decidido a realizar una pequeña meditación en los únicos minutos disponibles antes de los llamados castigos eternos. La fuerza de voluntad había mejorado y la concentración también.

Sin embargo, le seguía haciendo intrigas aquel misterioso hombre que le habló a mitad de su recorrido en el infierno, cuestionando quien era y su origen y repentino interés en su persona donde han platicado solo minutos. Aquella interrogante en su cabeza se disipó al ver una sombra casi similar al del sujeto con el que apenas sabe unas pequeñas y vagas historias de él.

—Vaya, vaya… así que tú eres el famoso Elliott Damon —. Comentó aquella voz que cambiaba un poco su tono y volumen a uno levemente más alto.

—Al parecer no es la misma persona que me habló días atrás… ¿quién eres?— interrogó el viejo enemigo de Seiko.

—Digamos que solo vine de paseo para conocerte—. Respondió algo socarrón la sombra, observando el sufrimiento de algunas almas.

—Pues ya dijiste mi nombre y apellido, así que di el tuyo—. Pidió Elliott.

—Nah, hay cosas más importantes aun que esto—. Reía la oscura sombra. Elliott comenzaba a molestarse —.Como por ejemplo: ¿por qué estás acá?

—Es lógico: porque cometí crímenes en el plano terrenal —. Contestó Damon.

—Pues todos cometemos un crimen, sea leve o grande, nadie es un santo al cien por ciento—. Dijo con obviedad el hombre escondido detrás.

Es extraño, pero dos desconocidos ya se le acercaron a platicar y si bien parecía un juego donde Elliott tenía una pulsera para controlar la ira y las dos sombras fuesen los jueces en un concurso de rabias, no se sentía amenazado por ambos y mucho menos venían en son de atacar o de tomarlo como amenaza alguna. Se molestaba, sí, y mucho. Aunque le picaba bastante la curiosidad de saber quiénes eran ellos dos y el por qué el interés de hablarle a él. ¿Acaso serían demonios o pecadores que esperan pacientes el sufrimiento eterno?

Elliott agradecía mentalmente estar cuerdo.

—¿No me dirás quien eres?— Volvió a interrogar Elliott.

—¿Y cómo lo harás si no tienes ningún poder disponible para amenazarme? ¿O acaso peleas como el estilo original Yasakani sin flamas?

¿Estilo Yasakani sin flamas? ¿De quienes habrá escuchado esa vaga historia?

—Espera, ¿cómo conoces el estilo ancestral Yasakani?— preguntó Damon.

—Historias viejas de Japón, ¡pero olvídalo! Así que este es tu nuevo hogar, Elliott—. Señaló la sombra que al parecer inflaba su pecho de orgullo y desinterés por las cosas.

—No tengo otra opción, pues no tengo dinero acá para construir una casa o para dormir con normalidad en una cama—. Aquel comentario hizo reír al sujeto sombrío, pero a Elliott solo le provocó disgusto haber dicho tamaña tontería frente a un desconocido.

De la nada, aparecía Rosalie con su típico informe de situación que solamente ella poseía y que al mismo tiempo, tomaba de la mano a Elliott y lo arrastraba a un lugar donde ella no podía ser vista para nada.

—¡Hey, espera! ¡Al menos deja despedirme de…!— sorpresivamente la sombra había desaparecido. ¿Era una ilusión de Damon?

Pasó lo mismo con el hombre anterior que se desvaneció apenas Elliott volteó a otro lado. Bueno, ahora debía enfocarse en buscar un lugar en el cual podía ocultarse con Rosalie y que le relatara todo lo sucedido cada mes. ¿Cómo? La misma genovesa en su primera aparición le entregó una pequeña rosa violeta de doce pétalos que cambiaba lentamente de color al azul del cabello de Damon, y donde cada pétalo cambiado eran dos horas transcurridas. Una vez que todos sus pétalos cambiaban completamente, regresaba a cambiar al violeta el cual significaba otro transcurso de dos horas cada una y sucesivamente.

Una vez que llegaron a uno de los rincones infernales y usando una de las mariposas azules en su mano, Rosalie invocaba con aquel mismo insecto un pequeño campo imperceptible por los demonios y otros entes no tan poderosos como único recurso de aislamiento con el resto de los seres infernales.

—Lamento arrastrarte de esta forma, pero sabes el riesgo que tengo al hacer esto—. Advirtió la joven de cabello violeta.

—No te preocupes, fue error mío por estar hablando con aquella persona—. Admitió Elliott.

—¿Qué persona? Te vi hablando solo—. Inquirió Rosalie.

Definitivamente estaba alucinando don dos sombras casi parecidas en estatura y voz más adulta.

—Bueno, sería mejor que me cuentes que está pasando allá en la Tierra. Aunque…— Elliott no se había percatado hasta ahora, pero la genovesa aun lo tenía tomado de su mano y a la vez, entrelazada con los dedos suyos —. Primero deberías soltarme…

—¿Eh…? ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!— Así a lo inverso del tiempo en que se demoró en ver su mano con la del inglés, Rosalie la quitaba inmediatamente con fuerza y se volteaba para darle la espalda por tamaña incomodidad a Damon.

Elliott por su parte veía lo repentino del actuar de la chica, además de divisar un pequeño… ¿sonrojo? Quizás de vergüenza y nada más ¿o sí?

—Ehm… no hay tiempo suficiente así que es mejor que me cuentes lo que ha pasado—. Solicitó Elliott algo incómodo por la situación.

—De acuerdo…— Después de respirar y calmarse, Rosalie comenzó a dar el informe mensual de lo sucedido.

Comenzó con cosas normales y la buena y tranquila vida de los chicos allá, pero lamentablemente tuvo que llegar al grano con la noticia del "suicidio" de Isabelle que concluyó en un asesinato por parte de Shadaloo. También le comentó del próximo torneo King of Fighters que muchos ex peleadores y fuertes del mercado económico lo financiarían, así como del nuevo equipo conformado por su ex enemigo de amores, al mejor amigo de él y a la chica por la que peleó con el japonés.

La ira de Elliott era notoria al conocer de la muerte de su segunda madre que lo crió en ausencia de Chrystal Damon, su verdadera madre que falleció de problemas al corazón. Para variar no tenía poderes y lógicamente estaría dispuesto a vender su alma al mismo diablo, si es que lo ve, para vengarse de quien le hizo eso y también, sabía quién era el real culpable.

—Bison… ¡MALDITA SEAS!— Las manos de Elliott se encrespaban de la rabia y además del regreso del dictador birmano. Ahora sí que se había pasado de la raya y le importaría un carajo mandar todo a la borda por Isabelle.

—Calma, Elliott… Recuerda que aun no puedes hacer nada—. Intentó tranquilizarlo Rosalie al tratar de colocar su mano en el hombro, pero el inglés volteó con violencia y casi golpeándola con el movimiento de su brazo hacia atrás.

La joven alcanzó a bloquear sin problemas con su antebrazo. Elliott notó que estuvo cerca de atacarla nuevamente y por impulso, lo cual hizo que bajara su mano y se colocase cabizbajo. Aquel recuerdo de haberla asesinado —aunque fue manipulado— regresaba a su mente y si bien ambos ya están muertos, esos pasajes deambulaban aun como imágenes oníricas en la cabeza de Damon.

—Lo siento… es solo que…— Elliott intentaba hablar y las palabras no salían de su boca. Un nudo en el corazón producto de esos malos recuerdos impedía incluso que modulase letra alguna.

Lo que el inglés no había esperado, era que la genovesa se posara delante suyo y colocara ambas manos en sus hombros en señal de calma y sosiego. Si bien asumió la ayuda de Rosalie a pesar de rehusarse por los mismos motivos, no quería apresurarse respecto a la buena voluntad de ella en la ayuda y guía necesaria para enfrentar a Hannibal que tomaba cierta distancia prudente cada vez que platicaban, pero… ahora ella se comportaba casi como una figura maternal o simplemente volvía a alucinar después del incómodo momento minutos atrás.

—Yo ya lo dije antes: no es tu culpa —. Reafirmó Rosalie mirando a los ojos de Elliott con seriedad —.No elegiste ese destino por tu voluntad, sino que te forzaron a tenerlo, así que no te martirices de algo que no deseabas hacer.

…

—Sé cómo te sientes y si yo estuviese en tu lugar, reaccionaria de la misma forma y con ganas de matar a Bison. Es por eso que estoy aquí Elliott, para ayudarte a cargar esa roca y… porque debo vencer a ese mismo desgraciado que me hizo la vida imposible en la niñez. No es fácil ser una creación de él y menos saber que fui moldeada para exterminar a Seiko y tomar su poder—. Relató la genovesa una breve reseña de lo que había pasado en su vida —. Es extraño, me crearon para tener el Satsui no Hado de Seiko, al final mamá Rose me liberó mentalmente, terminé enamorándome de él y ayudándolo incluso después de la muerte cuando enfrentó a Pierre y a ti en dos ocasiones. Es por eso que había regresado al mundo mortal un breve tiempo, para hacerlo reaccionar y que despierte el verdadero poder de la luz por sobre el de la oscuridad, y quiero que me creas, Elliott: deseo apoyarte a que realmente despiertes tu verdadero poder con la misma bondad que aun no pierdes… aquí—. Después del discurso, Rosalie usó una de sus manos para ponerla sobre el pecho de Damon, exactamente en donde está su corazón, tomando desprevenido al inglés con la guardia baja tras escuchar aquel relato—. Solo debemos confiar en que ellos lo lograrán y lo vencerán durante el torneo. Cuando lo hagan, nosotros estaremos esperándolo para ponerle fin a sus ambiciones y para vengarnos de lo que NOS hizo.

Guiándose por el instinto, Elliott correspondió el gesto de buena manera y añadiendo una leve sonrisa casi tímida, timidez que tenía el Elliott Damon real y no el que fue ambicioso. Cada vez más la real personalidad del inglés de cabello azul tomaba fuerza y al parecer Rosalie comenzaba a ser la responsable de renacer aquel sentimiento de confianza.

—Bueno, debo irme antes que nos descubran. Nos vemos pronto, Elliott—. Se despedía la joven con cerrar sus ojos y una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos… ¡Rosalie, espera!— antes de marcharse, Elliott la detenía. Ella volteó y notó que ahora Damon estaba casi nervioso. Fue buena idea darle un motivo de fe para prepararse—. Gracias.

Ella solo asintió y tanto aquella mariposa azul como la genovesa desaparecían del plano infernal, dejándolo solo con la misma flor y del cual la mitad de un pétalo había cambiado de color. Pasó una hora de conversación y a pesar de la mala noticia recibida respecto Isabelle, ahora tenía un poco más ánimo e inusual en su persona.

Ahora que tenía algunos minutos de soledad, comenzó a tener un proceso de retroalimentación cerebral al recordar lo que pasó en breve durante su plática con Rosalie. Todo lo que recordaba de personalidad lo hacía antes de su delirio mental cuando "mató" a Hannibal intentando abusar de Isabelle. Esto pasaba por la mente de Elliott:

Timidez… recuerda que la última vez que fue tímido era con Saki Nozomi cuando se conocieron de niños y posteriormente en los inicios de la adolescencia.

Confianza… Elliott sólo confiaba en su madre, Isabelle y la misma nipona-inglesa.

Sonrisa… su madre cuando le cantaba arrullos para dormir, Isabelle cuando lo acompañaba en sus clases de violín y piano y Saki cuando le puso una bandita en su cara cuando ciertos niños lo golpearon por no entregarles dinero.

Damon mismo se había abierto a la persona que él mató hace tres años atrás, lo que encontró sumamente raro. Ahora otra persona estaba comenzando a entrar en ese círculo de confianza femenina suya, pues Seiko es tema aparte cuando se encontraron en el plano astral y pudieron comprenderse mutuamente y por ser la única persona masculina que Damon confía actualmente. Sonrió y se marchó nuevamente a meditar, alentado de una u otra forma por las mismas palabras de Rosalie.

* * *

" _Ya hablé con él y se encuentra más animado"—. Comentó Rosalie tras volver a otro plano más y terminar de hablar con Elliott._

" _Lo hiciste bien, jovencita. Él debe estar preparado para comenzar pronto su entrenamiento y con los datos que te enregamos"—. Señaló un misterioso sujeto de cabello castaño oscuro y barba con un atuendo chino de color azul._

" _Y no solo eso, es momento de que separe en su mente y corazón los deseos de la bondad y la destrucción para iniciar su verdadero camino"—. Apoyó otro hombre de cabello rojizo y un traje casi gris._

" _Así como las rivalidades que deberá apartar para llegar a su camino. Lo hiciste bien, Rosalie. Sigue guiándolo por ese camino antes de comenzar con el verdadero desafío"—. Agregó otra persona de cabello castaño más parejo y un atuendo verde._

" _Muchas gracias […]-sama, […]-san y […]-sensei."— agradeció la joven de cabello violeta._


	7. Digno — primera parte

_**Regresa FF y con la misma dinámica intercalada que mencioné como estructura de capítulos (plano normal/plano infernal).**_

 _ **Ando flojo de ideas y de continuacion de las demás historias, esas si andan en hiatus (pero no para abandonarlas. Las quiero terminar**_ **( ;_;)** _ **).**_

 _ **Disclaimer (de capítulo):**_

 _ **Los personajes son de SF y pertenecen a Capcom.**_

 _ **Los personajes ficticios de la generación SF son de Miki.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo V_

 _Digno_

 _Primera parte_

El primer ataque del regreso de Bison se registró en la tarde de Setagaya, utilizando la clonación con el ADN de Gouki en. Sin embargo, Seiko, Saki, Mel y Ryoko, lograron vencer a los dos responsables que atacaron y con la nueva fuerza de las féminas.

Apenas se había hecho aviso del nuevo King of Fighters y comenzó la ofensiva de Shadaloo, enviando a dos clones del amo de los puños en su forma definitiva de Oni como prueba y que fracasaron ante el Nekketsu Hadōken de la castaña, el Sōryū Metsu Hadōken del dúo dragón y la nueva técnica de Saki: el _Hikari Gekkō_ heredado del poder de Cybile.

Después de aquello, decidieron regresar a casa y descansar de un combate que si bien no fue para nada difícil— por el hecho de que eran solo clones de prueba —, le complicó algunos momentos breves a Seiko quien tenía un par de golpes recibidos desde inicio y por la sorpresa de saber que justamente fueron copias de Gouki. A pesar de ello, el joven dragón de viento no tuvo repercusiones posteriores y con solo unas banditas de curación al rostro fueron suficientes… aunque aquello fue excusa para usarlos nuevamente en su cara como en la adolescencia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que usaste tus últimas banditas a la cara, Seiko?— preguntó Saki antes de llevar sus palillos con arroz a la boca.

—Si mal no recuerdo… casi a fines de preparatoria—. Respondió el joven aludido con algo de comida en la boca.

—Seiko comiendo sin parar y hablando al mismo tiempo ¡No importa cuánto veas esto!— Comentaba Mel mientras el resto reía al recordar que el japonés no había cambiado en nada.

—Por cierto, hermano, ¿no qué mañana tenías el primer examen teórico de biología?— Interrogó Ryoko a Seiko después de beber su jugo.

—¿Biología?— cuestionaba la nipona-inglesa —Es extraño que pasen algo de ciencias en una maestría de deportes…

—Cuerpo humano, musculatura, lesiones, articulaciones, riesgos de daño durante los ejercicios, dietas, alimentación. Todo eso va incluido en la rama deportiva, Saki—. Resolvió Seiko aquella duda, dejándola más sorprendida de que algo relacionado con la ciencia esté presente en una carrera donde él precisamente no es tan bueno hablando, y es referente a lo científico. Luego se dirigió hacia su hermana para responderle la última pregunta con bastante seguridad —: Y sí, hermanita: estudié durante la semana para el examen que no se ve nada difícil.

—Seiko dando el mejor ejemplo de alimentación en deportes con semejante comida a su alrededor—. Esta vez fue el turno de Saki para atacar y ganarse las risas de la familia y del cuñado del japonés.

—Gracias por la recomendación, mariposa bonita, pero no aplica para alguien que debe comer para su crecimiento diario—. Se defendía Seiko de aquella broma injuriosa en su contra mientras comía una gran ración de arroz.

—Para nada—. Interrumpió Ryoko para darle una mirada de burla a su hermano —. Heredaste el apetito de papá y mamá.

Después de cenar, Mel decidió volver a la mansión Masters para alistar su regreso a Estados Unidos y pre-entrenamiento exclusivo para el torneo siguiente, en el cual quiere regresar también a la universidad como relajo extra para evitar la presión. Ryoko tenía un examen mañana así que se marchó a su habitación a estudiar los últimos detalles que le faltaban por reforzar. En cambio, Saki le pidió a Seiko el libro de Cybile y averiguar una inquietud que tenía en mente desde su encuentro con aquella misma princesa que resultaba ser su abuela de casi vigésima quinta generación.

Entraron a la habitación del japonés donde sentada en el futón de éste, Saki comenzaba a buscar alguna abertura entre el por qué Seiko había regresado a la vida y también un símbolo peculiar que la inglesa poseía como amuleto.

—¿Buscas algo en particular para explicar el origen de mi resurrección?— Consultó Seiko.

—Algo así— Comentó Saki mientras observaba los distintos símbolos que pasaban por las princesas siguientes, algunas que permanecieron por un siglo entero y otras que cambiaban —, de hecho, quiero saber más del origen de este poder que tengo.

—Aunque el entrenamiento temporal con mamá dio resultado con tu fuerza ¡Usaste la pose del Hadōken para otra técnica increíble!— Se emocionaba el hijo de Ryu.

—No sabía que podía utilizarla bien… _Aunque no puedo mostrarte aun todo, Seiko. Por eso quiero averiguar tu resurrección de mí para usar este poder en caso de emergencia—…_ pensó la joven mientras encontró cierto dibujo originario —. No creo saber cuál es su causa, pero sé que una marca especial es la consecuencia de ello.

—Espera… ¿cómo eso de una marca especial?— Consultaba Seiko al ver aquella figura en el mismo libro inglés.

—Aquí dice que es una marca que ha cambiado por generaciones desde la misma Luna regente hasta hoy. Todos aquellos dignos que regresaron a la vida por gracia de la diosa o una de sus descendientes, estos conllevarán la marca cerca de su corazón, que corresponde a la bendición de aquella soberana le otorgó…— terminaba de leer Saki.

—¿Y en japonés como sería eso?— preguntó el joven dragón al entender poco.

—Que todos quienes volvieron a la vida como tú, de la mano de la diosa Luna o sus descendientes, yo, llevarán una marca que se asemeja a un tatuaje cerca del corazón—. Resumió la chica de cabello azul la breve historia. Seiko aprovechó de sacarse su polera roja y quedar a torso desnudo, notando que no poseía aquella simbólica marca y del cual ni tenía idea de qué forma aparecería.

—Lo único que tengo cerca del corazón es la cicatriz que Elliott me dejó con su antiguo Psycho Slasher—. Señaló Seiko el área mencionada —¿Podrías decirme como es esa marca?

—Digamos que se parece al símbolo del sol Kusanagi en los bordes, solo que tiene una forma de luna creciente hacia arriba y con dos líneas tanto arriba como debajo de la marca—. Explicó Saki haciendo un dibujo a Seiko —.Ahora cuando tuve mi encuentro con Cybile, una mariposa se sobrepuso a la marca por lo que sería más cercano a esto.

Saki continuaba dibujando y en la misma marca original de la diosa Luna, una mariposa se sobreponía a la silueta y trató por cualquier motivo buscar aquel símbolo en Seiko.

—¿No crees que combatiendo se mostrará?— Quiso solucionar el japonés.

—No. Solamente sale que es una marca permanente y visible que portan aquellos dignos de la diosa luna y herederas—. Negó la inglesa.

Seiko comenzaba a aclarar su mente y las dudas que taladraran en su cabeza conforme Saki hablaba: primero que esa marca la poseían aquellos dignos que fueron elegidos de la muerte para volver a pelear por su heredera, y la segunda es que esa marca era visible una vez regresado del inframundo. Ahora también se sumaba que Saki era una nieta más de Cybile y que él mismo era la reencarnación del antiguo y joven rey inglés protector de la misma princesa mariposa: Sir William III. O simplemente era algo metafórico, o…

—¿No soy digno?— Fue lo primero que aventuró el japonés.

—¿Eh?— Reaccionaba una sorprendida Saki al oír aquellas palabras —¿Qué tú no eres qué?

—Qué no soy digno—. Reiteró Seiko nuevamente —.Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que no tenga esa marca según tú?

—No lo sé, pero no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso—. Regañó molesta la joven inglesa —. Debe haber otro motivo más por el que no lo tengas—… pensaba Saki mientras nuevamente buscaba conjeturas. Para ella también era rarísimo que Seiko siendo la reencarnación de William y que cuyo maestro fue su abuelo sanguíneo Ansatsuken, no fuese "elegido".

—Bueno, de todos modos esta historia aun no acaba y supongo que con Bison y el Psycho Power eliminados volveríamos a tener una vida más tranquila, puede ser—… Aventuró el guerrero del viento con algo de decepción imperceptible para Saki—. Oye, chica bonita, ¿no crees que deberías volver a casa? Digo, se está haciendo de tarde y estuvimos casi dos horas averiguando eso.

Saki miraba un reloj de pared que Seiko tenía cerca de una consola de videojuegos. Efectivamente era tarde y mañana el joven dragón de viento debía dar su prueba de deportes con biología, así que lo más sensato era dejarlo descansar después del combate contra los clones y despejar su mente para el examen mismo, sin pensar que en la mente de su novio aún estaba la inquietud de aquello que es "ser digno". El vástago Ansatsuken decidió ofrecerse para ir a dejarla en motocicleta al mismo orfanato donde vive con su madre Cassandra y tía Mai Nozomi. Una Harley Davidson cortesía de la familia Masters en su cumpleaños reciente y clases pagadas, sumadas a una enseñanza previa de Kyo Kusanagi a los dieciocho años cuando buscaba relajarse y distraerse del Satsui no Hadō y Pierre.

—w—

Había terminado su examen escrito y efectivamente no fue difícil, quedando incluso cuarenta minutos para su término que decidió pedir permiso al profesor para entregar la hoja de respuestas y salir a tomar aire. Para el maestro no era una novedad que un _Street Fighter_ como Seiko tuviese facilidades en la materia teórica. Bueno, Sakura también es maestra de deportes y parte del conocimiento anatómico proviene especialmente de Ryu. Seiko se acercó a una banca para descansar y con un agua mineral para beber, comenzó a revivir aquella noche en que la duda de "ser digno" calaba en la explicación de su resurrección después de morir con Elliott hace casi cuatro meses atrás, cuestionando el motivo del por qué no posee aquella distinguida marca de la nueva vida con tanta historia cargada en su espalda. Saki advirtió que otro puede ser el motivo e incluso él mismo relató que la lucha aun no terminaba, claro que al decir eso, delataba su plática con Elliott y esa promesa de no contar nada de ese encuentro debía mantenerse a toda costa para evitarse preocupaciones.

Aburrido y tratando de despejarlo de su mente para no enredarse más, se levantó de la banca, se dirigió a un árbol con frondosa sombra para echarse al verdoso pasto de la plaza del campus universitario y sacó del bolso su consola portátil de videojuegos. Comenzó a jugar una última entrega de combates en línea con la conexión WiFi del recinto y dejó que los minutos volaran hacia el timbre final de salida para almorzar. Eso sí no podía ser todo el tiempo, pues debía ir a buscar a Saki a su facultad de educación para comer juntos desde su entrada a inicios de marzo, pues ya se cumplían dos semanas de sus ingresos a la misma universidad de Tokio.

Anotando casi treinta victorias consecutivas, Seiko se levantaba del césped con bolso al hombro para ir a buscar a Saki y almorzar como habían planeado, pues Sho, Kazuo no tenían clases hoy e iban a ensayar una tocata para la batalla de presentación de bandas en primavera y Tabata los acompañaría a darles ánimos. Después de comer, iría con la inglesa de cabello azul para observar un adelanto del show del dúo de fuego. Avanzó por el campus de maestría en educación y mirar desde la ventanilla de la puerta del salón, observando como su novia anotaba varios apuntes y con suma atención a las palabras del maestro que al parecer daba explicaciones de procedimientos psicológicos para integrar a los niños. Los timbres sonaron y era el momento de salir a comer, donde muchos varones lamentablemente quedaban desilusionados al saber que la chica más guapa de la clase estaba de novia con el hijo del legendario peleador de artes marciales Ansatsuken.

—¿Cómo te fue en el examen?— Preguntó Saki después de darle un pequeño beso a los labios de Seiko con tono de preocupación, considerando el día de ayer.

—No estaba complicado, de hecho terminé mucho antes y eso que me di el lujo de revisar nuevamente las respuestas—. Contestó con seguridad el japonés después de corresponder el mismo afecto y añadiendo una sonrisa —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ya sabes… pues pensé que lo de ayer te había distraído. De veras lamento no poder darte una respuesta—. Se disculpaba Saki cuando sintió una mano sobre su cabeza en señal de caricia —¿Seiko?

—¿Se me notó mucho ayer?— Preguntó Seiko al ver que aquella preocupación en la inglesa aun no desaparecía. Ella asintió levemente, pero no esperó que el japonés colocara sus propias manos en su cintra—. Supongo que habrá que terminar con el responsable antes que todo, y lamento haberte hecho preocupar de esta manera por lo de ayer. Es solo que han pasado tantas cosas que ya ni sé que hay que hacer para tener tranquilidad después de estos últimos años. Así que… ¿disculparías a este peleador que se preocupa de cosas sin sentido?

—No deberías disculparte—. Apoyo Saki sosteniéndose del pecho de Seiko—. Seiko, no me molesta que me abraces, a-aunque cre-creo… que e-estamos incomodando a la gente…

—¿De veras? ¡Opps!— Al voltear, la gran mayoría de los hombres de la misma clase de Saki comenzaron a quedar estupefactos al conocer en persona al novio mismo que les provocaba envidia. Peor que era un luchador conocido y actual campeón de Street Fighter al igual que su padre en tres ocasiones. También se añadía un sonrojo carmín en las mejillas de la joven a causa del afecto en público, que también generó el mismo sentimiento en el resto de las féminas solteras por saber que aquel chico deseado cuyo nombre era Seiko Hoshi a Kasugano era el novio de Saki Nozomi.

Sin embargo, Seiko comenzó a sentir una extraña presencia en el campus y Saki al mismo tiempo lo notó cerca de él. Ambos se soltaron y regresaron a sus expresiones serias para reconocer a aquella sensación que les era algo conocida, buscando al o los responsables que están provocando ese sentimiento que denotaba manipulación.

—Puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad, Saki?— Señaló el guerrero Ansatsuken manteniendo sus ojos cerrados en concentración.

—Sí—. Afirmó la inglesa con gesto similar —. Vayamos afuera a averiguar.

Ambos corrieron por los pasillos hasta salir de la facultad de educación y situarse en la plaza de la universidad de Tokio cuando divisaron a un grupo de jóvenes de la misma edad reunidos en grupo. Sospechosamente la presencia coincidía con las mencionadas personas presentes cuando Seiko logró reconocer esa aura.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡El Psycho Power!— Atinó el guerrero del viento con impresión para ver que el grupo cercano a cincuenta personas se lanzaba contra él y Saki. Además de que los jóvenes eran los mismos universitarios que al parecer reconocían en la sala de deportes como artistas marciales en la presentación de inicios de semestre.

—¡Es imposible!— Replicó Nozomi al ver que los ojos de ellos se encontraban cubiertos de un color púrpura —¡No podemos hacer…!

—Claro que sí… podemos—. Inmediatamente Seiko se colocó en posición de guardia para contrarrestar—. Simplemente golpea en una sola zona y con la potencia necesaria e inmovilízalos. Con eso será suficiente…

Otras personas notaron la irregularidad de aquellos chicos que parecían fuera de sí y también a los dos miembros del _Ansatsuken-ryu Fighting Team_ dispuestos a defenderse. Saki al ver la simple idea de mantenerlos inconscientes y normales por parte de Seiko, asumió que era lo más factible en estos momentos. Cuando se trata de peleas, Seiko siempre es serio y sin subestimar a nadie.

Caía el primero con un simple golpe de puño al abdomen por parte del joven dragón de viento Ansatsuken y luego siguió otro con una patada de Saki a la zona pectoral. Se sumaban dos más y con un cambio de espaldas coordinado quedaron en cuclillas para que Saki y Seiko atacasen con una _Kurubushi Geri_ y una _Mawashi Geri_ respectivas para sacar de combate ya a cuatro en total. Después otros aparecían a la espalda, pero el japonés giró para atacar con su _Sokouto Geri_ al sector medio de otro sujeto y estrellarlo contra un segundo, similar maniobra de Saki al saltar y usar su nuevo repertorio de golpes cuerpo a cuerpo sin el característico bo de metal que usó por años.

—¡Seiko! ¡Hay de derribarlos de un solo golpe antes que alguien ajeno salga herido!— Advirtió la nieta de Cybile del cual su novio asintió al plan y a la misma idea.

En la misma plaza universitaria había un mástil con la bandera nipona al centro, donde ambos aprovecharon de utilizarlo en cada lado como impulso para saltar y quedar sobre ellos en pleno aire, cargando ondas no potentes para simplemente vencerlos sin daño innecesario alguno.

—¿Lista?— Preguntó Seiko con carga lista en sus manos.

—Lista—. Afirmó Saki correspondiendo una energía similar —. 1… 2… ¡3!

—¡HADŌKEN! / ¡GEKKOU!— Al mismo tiempo lanzaban la onda espiritual y la onda lunar contra los sujetos restantes que sorprendidos por el impulso y salto de los dos peleadores no fueron capaces de evadir ambos ataques combinados que quedaron inconscientes.

Derribados y con los dos luchadores cayendo en cuclillas, algunos maestros y alumnos quedaban anonadados con tal demostración de Seiko y Saki y al mismo tiempo, preocupados por el repentino cambio de actitud de quienes están fuera de combate. Ambos Ansatsuken ni bien terminaron de realizar el ataque, continuaban en posición de guardia para esperar al responsable que aparecía entre las sombras y cuyo cabello rubio lo delataba, además de cierto aire egocéntrico y vanidoso.

—Vaya vaya, primero te vendes a Black Hands, después a Howard Connection, regresas a Black Hands y ahora sin Damon te marchas a Shadaloo… Con razón eres el traidor número uno de todo el mundo… Zachary—. Señalaba Seiko al viejo enemigo número uno de Frederic Blake.

—Ahórrate la plática, Hoshi, ¡que esta vez te haré pagar lo que me hiciste el año pasado y no tendré dudas para matarte!— Amenazó el norteamericano.

—¿De la vez en que te derroté en sólo tres minutos y te convertiste en la derrota más humillante de toda la historia del _Street Fighter_?— Atinó el japonés a meter más el dedo en la herida de Sparks —. No, gracias. Aun tengo mucho que vivir para hacerle pagar a ese bastardo de Bison.

Seiko le pidió a Saki que le dejara a Zachary, pues había un riesgo de que más seguidores estuviesen presentes, lo que conlleva que un combate de dos contra uno era contraproducente para no resguardar a los demás. La joven entendió el mensaje y se hizo a un lado, aunque alerta por cualquier inconveniente que sucediera.

—¿Listo para otra derrota?— Advirtió Seiko al quitarse de un solo movimiento su chaqueta blanca y lanzarla lejos para pelear con comodidad y mostrando su sola polera roja que dejaba ver parte de su musculatura adquirida en dos años. Agradecía que sus jeans negros fueran elásticos por la movilidad del tren inferior y al uso de zapatillas —odia usar zapatos— debido a su repertorio de patadas, pues no eran personas comunes contra las que lucharía, sino el mismo Zachary Sparks el que estaba al frente suyo.

La seriedad del japonés casi no era vista ni en secundaria, preparatoria y menos la universidad con su amable y amistoso carácter, pero ahora no era el mismo Seiko que conocían sino que ahora veían al auténtico _Dragón de Viento Ansatsuken, Hoshi Seiko_ , al _Street Fighter_ , al actual campeón.

Esta vez fue el hijo de Ryu quien inició el ataque con un _Ashura Zenkū_ de avance y reaparecer al frente de Zachary con un golpe recto de puño izquierdo al pecho en pleno aire, dando en el blanco y sin defensa alguna del ex-F.B.I., dejando salir la presión del viento que obligaba a los llamados "espectadores" a taparse los ojos por la tierra levantada; seguido de una patada frontal a la quijada con la pierna zurda y un giro por su espalda para conectar otra patada con la derecha al rostro, cayendo en cuclillas y continuar el castigo.

—¡TATSUMAKI… ZANKŪKYAKU!— Un patada cortante huracán fue necesaria para derribarlo y proseguir con un _Gō Shōryūken_ , del cual solo utilizó la potencia del primer puño ascendente para avanzar un paso y cargar un _Shakunetsu Hadōken_ de tres niveles que conectaron en el estadounidense _[1]._

Ni siquiera se forzó y la complejidad de una combinación de golpes fundida en un solo ser dejó atónitos al resto que murmuraban las habilidades de Seiko. Hasta Saki se sorprendió de ver aquella combinación efectiva.

Apenas se podía levantar Sparks cuando notó que Seiko nunca lo estuvo subestimando, es más, estaba esperándolo para continuar el combate y con una muy expresión seria. La inglesa sabía perfectamente que su novio nunca miró en menos a sus oponentes y siempre daba todo para pelear, por más que el rival fuese o no fuerte, la determinación y el significado de pelear lo era todo.

—¡Esta vez acabaré con tu miserable alma y desearás no haber nacido!— Inmediatamente Zachary con rabia y desesperación en cada facción de su rostro, salía a contraatacar a Hoshi que en un rápido movimiento golpeó su abdomen con potencia en el puño derecho para levantarlo.

—El único que acá será derrotado es otro… ¡SHIN!— Cambio de brazo al puño izquierdo para impactar la mandíbula y amortiguarlo para cargar más ki a aquel puño que Saki notó ciertas líneas vagas que salían del brazo izquierdo de Seiko— ¡SHŌRYŪKEN!

El solo verdadero puño ascendente del dragón bastó para dejarlo fuera de combate, aunque antes de caer, una figura púrpura se aparecía sobre Sparks que desapareció a instante, al igual que aquellas auras en los ojos de los estudiantes controlados que despertaban con alguno que otro dolor mental. No cabía duda alguna que Bison era el responsable de todo esto.

—Ya sabemos quién es el causante de esto y créeme, no nos dejará tranquilos—. Afirmó Saki tras ver que regresaba la normalidad en el campus.

—Sí—… confirmó Seiko algo molesto tras tomar su chaqueta y llevársela al hombro —… aunque Bison sea un cobarde de primera, Saki.

—Pero te has vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes—, indicó la joven de ojos ocres con una leve sonrisa para evitarle ese mal humor—. Es en serio: ya peleaste una vez con Zachary y aunque lo vencieras rápido, sabes lo peligroso que era y aun así no jugaste ni bromeaste con él al luchar.

—Sabes que nunca subestimo los combates que tengo—. Añadió más relajado Seiko.

—Y por eso mismo quiero que olvides esa duda de la dignidad y la historia pasada de Cybile. Para mí, Seiko…— antes de continuar, Saki tomaba ambas manos del japonés y las llevaba a su pecho, de alguna manera para recordarle que aquella "palabra" no dependía únicamente de historias, sino de actos presentes heredados del pasado. —… para mí ya eres digno.

* * *

 _ **Segunda parte la siguiente semana con el mundo infernal y mismo título.**_

 _ **[1] Combo de Evil Ryu en SSF IV.**_

 _ **Dejen comentarios si gusten para mejorar o corregir, adieu~**_


	8. Digno — segunda parte

_**Los personajes no son míos y le pertenecen a Capcom y SNK respectivos.**_

 _ **Pierre Maximoff es de mi creación y salió en FF II – Returns como villano de turno.**_

 _ **Elliott Damon y Rosalie son personajes de Miki White y están con su autorización.**_

 _ **Ando corto de palabras, pero me alegra abandonar el hiatus nwn.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo V_

 _Digno: Segunda parte_

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo permaneces aquí?— consultaba aquel mismo hombre de traje chino color azul y cabello ya largo, tomado en una cola.

—Ya son tres meses desde aquel encuentro— respondía Elliott con naturalidad y en parte, acostumbrado a aquel sujeto—. Uno que podría haber evitado.

—Martirizarse no servirá de nada o seguirás lamentándote en este mundo por la eternidad— advirtió el hombre y dándole las señas hacia el plano en que se encuentra: el mismo infierno.

—No es necesaria tanta advertencia— inquirió Damon algo molesto y sentándose en una de las rocas aledañas al ardiente lugar—, ya me lo han dicho decenas de veces.

Cada día ver almas en pena era algo usual en Elliott, así como demonios y personas que pagaban sus pecados cometidos durante la vida mortal. Cada vez que se preguntaba el por qué debía estar en este lugar, eran lógicas cuales iban a ser esas respuestas: vencer al bastardo de su padre y también el haberlo matado siendo un adolescente, sumado a la muerte de Rosalie —la cual pudo detener— y de Seiko al atestarle el Psycho Slasher —aunque después se supo que fue un plan del japonés para atacarlo con el Tenchi Ryu Koku Hadōken ante la nula guardia suya.

Los días vistos a través de una rosa violeta entregada desde su llegada son lo único que Elliott reconoce como transcurso del tiempo en un plano sufrimiento eterno, el cual no es del todo para él por su sola misión de evitar el desorden tanto para el infierno como el mundo de los vivos, así como una oportunidad de redención y demostrar que es un Damon distinto a los demás.

—Bueno, bueno. Mejor háblame de otras cosas, como de aquel joven llamado Seiko y del cual no me has dicho quién es. Lo has mencionado últimamente, pero nunca lo has descrito— solucionó el mismo hombre.

El joven inglés al ver que no tenía nada más que hacer, siguió sentado y con cabeza agacha como si estuviese haciendo memoria, comenzaba a relatar al japonés y además, cómo lo había conocido.

—Fue hace aproximadamente cuatro años atrás en Japón, cuando supe de Bison que era su siguiente objetivo— comentó Damon —. Es un tipo un año menor a mí y peleador de artes marciales del estilo Ansatsuken…

—Así que el arte del puño asesino no era un simple mito después de todo— interrumpió el hombre adulto con una felicidad de investigador.

—¿Cómo diablos conoces el Ansatsuken?— preguntó Elliott con incredulidad.

—Un viejo conocido me explicó una breve historia, pero mejor no te interrumpo más— dejó continuar el sujeto misterioso.

—Cómo digas… Él es hijo de un peleador conocido en el mundo y por ende, Bison buscaba el poder oscuro que también residía en él. Se trata del Satsui no Hadō— señaló el adulto joven de cabello azul —.Mi misión era seguirlo y capturarlo, aunque después terminó siendo mi rival de amores y…

Elliott continuó el relato durante varios minutos, desde que Rosalie murió a manos de Hannibal manipulando el cuerpo suyo, cuando provocó el Satsui no Hadō de Seiko, hasta el secuestro de Saki y el último combate en el que él y el japonés pelearon a muerte por ella. A decir verdad, nunca pensó en hablar tanto tiempo con alguien desconocido que de igual forma se sintió más tranquilo al contar la historia desde un punto de vista más imparcial.

Mencionó también las causas que llevaron su locura por Saki al conocer la historia de Cybile y las coincidencias en ella, el periodo en que su padre era el líder de la organización criminal sub-divisoria de Shadaloo la cual tenía el nombre de Black Hands y que poseía el mismo nivel de liderazgo que S.I.N., pero destinado a la distribución y principal productor de armas y drogas en Asia. La muerte de su madre, el asesinato de su padre, el viaje a Japón para ver a la joven de cabello azul y culminando con el encuentro final con Seiko, donde más tarde se habían reunido en el plano astral para la misión final después del último combate.

—Una vida difícil, muchacho… aunque me sorprende que esta vez lo consideres un "amigo"—. Indicó el adulto refiriéndose a Seiko y estando de pie.

—Fue porque la influencia de "esa persona" alteró mis decisiones y se aprovechó de mi búsqueda a Saki, convirtiéndola en una obsesión por poseerla a toda costa… incluso si tenía que ser física— admitió Damon lo último con vergüenza.

—Hay personas que mueren y pagan su pecado acá, como los que ves ahora— señalaba el hombre a las almas que sufrían cada castigo por los pecados en el plano mortal —.Sin embargo, tu arrepentimiento o la separación de la conciencia de "esa" persona de tu mente, hizo que volvieras en sí y asumieras el error cometido, incluyendo la nueva amistad que forjaste con ese Seiko.

—Lo mismo me dijo cierta voz cuando nos pidió su ayuda— recordó Elliott las palabras de una misteriosa voz que sonaba femenina al detenerse a pensar —, pero no pude reconocer quien era esa voz, aunque se parecía a la de Saki…

—Quizás es una persona que te conoce bien. Eso sí me cabe una duda: en uno de tus relatos mencionaste que era parte de la "dignidad" de un Damon. Es decir: poder, ambición, tenerlo todo, estar en la cima— añadió aquella persona, ganándose la atención de Elliott.

—Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?— quiso averiguar el inglés.

—Me encantaría ayudarte, pero mi tiempo acabó. Tengo un límite de horas para estar acá—. Se notaba solo una sonrisa descuidada en ese sujeto que desapareció como si nada. Elliott ya se había acostumbrado a esa despedida y no solo con él, sino con las otras dos personas más con las que platicaba lo mismo, excepto Rosalie quien si se dio a conocer desde el primer día en su estancia infernal.

Ahora debía seguir entrenando por sí mismo cuando la persona en quien pensaba reapareció al frente suyo, esta vez vistiendo un atuendo casi similar pero de un violeta más oscuro.

—Buen día, Elliott— llegaba la genovesa con algo de cansancio.

—Buen día, ¿estás bien?— preguntó el inglés al notar su estado físico.

—Descuida, es que tuve que ver otros asuntos antes de llegar, pero no importa— le restó importancia la joven —. Ahora…

—Espera, antes que me digas algo, tengo algo que preguntar— interrumpió Elliott, al mismo tiempo que le daba oportunidad de descanso breve a Rosalie —. ¿De casualidad sabes quienes son los tipos que me han hablado?

—No, no sé quiénes son— negó Rosalie —. Si no sabes quienes podrían ser, menos sabría yo… ahora volviendo al punto que iba a mencionarte, es que se trata de…

Nuevamente era interrumpida, pero esta vez era a causa de una presencia, pero una presencia que Elliott reconocía a la perfección y cuyo poder lo había vencido hace casi tres años atrás. El cabello negro largo y la vestimenta semi medieval delataban su persona.

—Es increíble que estés en el infierno, Elliott— hablaba aquel joven vampiro que lo había derrotado sin problemas.

—Ahórrate los comentarios, Maximoff, ¡¿qué demonios vienes a hacer aquí?!— interrogó el inglés a Pierre.

—Simple: me enteré habías muerto a manos del mismo maldito que me envió a este lugar y que estés aquí me da una oportunidad de regresar.

—Yo seré tu oponente— inmediatamente al exclamar, Rosalie se posaba al frente para tomar su lugar. —Elliott no está en condiciones de luchar, así que yo te derrotaré, Pierre.

—No quiero que te entrometas, Rosalie. Es mi pelea— advirtió Elliott, en plan de su orgullo como Damon que seguía intacto.

—¿Y cómo piensas luchar si NO TIE-NES PO-DE-RES?— remarcó la genovesa las últimas palabras en sílabas, recordándole que no tiene nada con que luchar ante Maximoff —. A eso me refería con el punto a mencionarte, pero que me interrumpiste y ahora Maximoff también.

Si con el Psycho Power fue vencido hace años, sin poderes era un resultado más que obvio de derrota segura. Elliott al tener en mente aquello, tuvo que resignarse y darle su lugar a Rosalie quien rápidamente cambió su cabello de color a uno carmesí, señal de que estaba preparada para pelear. Además, se quedó estático al ver que ella lo hizo callar con la más significativa autoridad.

En posición de combate, Rosalie hacía aparecer su estola amarilla, una que incluso en la muerte la siguió cuando no debería haber algún objeto acompañante al morir —por lógica—. Pierre simplemente no se movía de su lugar.

—Vaya, vaya, que admirable de usted, señorita Rosalie. Pero déjeme decirle que…— ni un solo segundo pasó para recibir un _Soul Spark_ de ella y dándole en todo el rostro.

—Ya me interrumpieron dos veces, así que no voy a admitir una tercera—. Advirtió la genovesa con una mano al frente y la otra en su estola.

—Ahora veo que tienes un interés en Damon… pues bien. A pesar que tanto tú como yo estamos muertos, en este plano soy más poderoso y lo sabes a la perfección. El infierno es lo más similar al Makai— señaló Maximoff con plena confianza y ventaja.

—Pues no me dediqué a ser inútil por cuatro años y además, fui yo la responsable de que Seiko te derrotara con el Shin Mu no Hadō— musitó Rosalie para provocar el cambio de humor de Pierre a su real y vampiresca personalidad, recordándole el motivo de su derrota a último momento a manos del Ryu Koku Hadōken del japonés.

El solo rememorar su derrota en Zeltzereich contra Seiko, el motivo de haber despertado el verdadero Poder de la Nada, aplicar el Shun Goku Satsu ante Bee sin perder la cordura, usar la segunda técnica más fuerte del Satsui no Hadō para destruir al mismo tiempo el Majigen… Todo concordaba: Rosalie había intervenido antes de acabar con el joven dragón tras utilizar a Saki como carnada. Era imposible si estaba muerta, pero no sólo una, sino dos veces más ante Elliott antes y posterior a su pelea ante Seiko.

No era Seiko, sino Rosalie quien realmente había arruinado sus planes.

Sus dientes afilados mostraban que decidió usar su poder al máximo y hacerla desaparecer del plano del más allá atacándola con un _Demon Flare_ , pero la joven utilizó otro Soul Reflect para no mermar la onda de fuego, sino para devolvérsela y obligarlo a bloquear. Luego, continuó con otro Soul Spark de más fuerza que otra vez dio en el blanco para continuar los ataques a la zona media y un revés con el canto de su mano derecha a la mejilla y avanzar con un combo de golpes de patada y puño para rematar con su _Aura Soul Spark_ , una de las técnicas heredadas de Rose.

Pierre intentó elevarse en los aires para atacar desde arriba, pero un solo _Soul Throw_ de Rosalie quien llegó a una increíble altura lo azotó a tierra con la energía del Soul Power alrededor suyo y disminuyendo el poder del rumano para que la chica reapareciera a tierra con el Soul Teleport.

—Confiarse porque el escenario es ventajoso para uno es el peor error de una persona, porque no hace falta tenerlo como aliado, sino saber cómo usarlo— indicó la joven de cabello ahora carmesí como condicionante.

Una vez que se levantó con dificultad, Pierre nuevamente avanzó para acatar a Rosalie, quien ya esperaba con otro repertorio de ataques y bloqueando los golpes del Darkstalker usando sus antebrazos y estola, evadiendo y devolviendo los Chaos y Demon Flare para impactarlo con el _Soul Crush_ en avance y con el mismo Soul Reflect para evitar desgastar su cuerpo físico y contragolpearlo en el momento preciso. La estola era su más grande aliada, moviéndose desde un lado a otro como cual danza elegante que además de evadir, la apoyaba con golpes al rostro de Maximoff y deteniendo sus extremidades con el fin de que no ejecutase ciertos movimientos.

Con lo último, obligó a que usara un _Bat Spin_ para escapar y atacar con sus piernas como taladro. Sin embargo, Rosalie usó otro Soul Reflect para hacerlo chocar a propósito con él y usar el poder oculto del Soul Power para sacar varios cuerpos violetas en forma de energía alrededor suyo. Elliott simplemente quedaba anonadado ante la fuerza y seriedad con que la joven se tomaba el combate.

—¡Agh! ¡Acabaré contigo, maldita bastarda! ¡Nadie vence con facilidad al más digno de todos los Darkstalkers clase S! ¡Desaparece de este mundo! ¡Vete a la nada misma!— enrabiado y con serias heridas, Pierre en un acto de desesperación utiliza toda su energía restante en una onda infernal de mayor amplitud.

—¿Digno? La dignidad se crea con actos que la gente respete y no para buscar ser alguien superior con imponer la voluntad sobre otros— comentaba Rosalie mientras cargaba las pequeñas esferas de ki en su entorno— La dignidad nace del valor que las personas poseemos para hacer obras que beneficien a toda la humanidad, con la humildad de ayudar y contribuir a quienes lo necesitan y para tener un gozo interno de poder colaborar con quien no puede actuar. Ayudar a un anciano a cruzar la calle, ayudar a un niño perdido a encontrar a sus padres, entre otras cosas más sin pedir nada a cambio. ¡Esa es la verdadera dignidad con la cual Seiko te derrotó, y la misma dignidad con la cual te venceré!

—¡DESAPARECE! ¡DEMON BLAST!— lanzaba Pierre la misma onda infernal con la cual intentó derrotar a Seiko.

Elliott se cubrió tras sentir el impacto de la técnica que él había recibido para proteger a Saki en un momento de conciencia, la cual era más que poderosa. Pero el terrenal provocado por la colisión y el rojizo color infernal se reemplazaban por un color violeta, el que se iluminaba conforme se disolvía como escudo para repeler el ataque más poderoso de Maximoff.

—¡¿PERO… COMO?!— incrédulo, Pierre trataba de buscar una explicación a lo ilesa que resultó la genovesa, además de mantener intactas las esferas de energía violeta.

— _Soul Sattelite_ , una técnica que me permite materializar el Soul Power en fragmentos de ki a mí alrededor como si fuesen verdaderos satélites espaciales— explicó Rosalie cuando tenía ambas manos al frente en posición de onda mientras recibía el ataque de Pierre—. Mamá Rose me lo enseñó, pero nunca pude perfeccionarlo hasta después de la muerte cuando la observaba entrenar a una discípula llamada Menat quien si pudo utilizarlos en varios satélites de Soul Power. Y esto… lo aprendí en uno de los combates de Elliott contra una mencionada Emmet… ¡SOUL CANNON!

No podía creer lo que había escuchado: había no solo visto uno de sus combates, sino que intentó hasta replicar uno de sus ataques con el Soul Power hasta lanzarlo como un verdadero cañón expandido en dirección a Pierre quien se comía literalmente todo el impacto para ser arrastrado varios metros y casi cayendo a uno de los pozos donde las almas casi lo tiraban de sus extremidades hacia quizás qué lugar posterior. Elliott miró como Rosalie había derrotado con facilidad a Maximoff y con desventaja incluida, donde el espectro vencido de Pierre desaparecía en rumbo desconocido.

Después de su último ataque, el cabello de la joven regresaba a ser el mismo violeta de siempre y tomar un pequeño respiro de su combate el cual segundos después, se sentía observada por un analizante y desconcertado Damon.

Al notar que la genovesa descubrió sus pensamientos, Elliott desvió la mirada avergonzado, como si estuviese manoseándola con la mirada excesiva y constante. Bueno, derrotar a alguien tan fuerte como Pierre es motivo de observación y de innumerables preguntas. Como ejemplo, el tiempo que estuvo en entrenamiento —por lo intuitivo riguroso— además de vigilar los movimientos de Seiko y quién fue el responsable de haberla dejado en ese nivel de pelea.

—Creo que el combate fue suficiente para responderte la pregunta a ser digno, ¿no?— dijo Rosalie tras volver su mirada a Elliott.

—Pues…— intentó Damon atreverse a responder la pregunta, pero la joven se acercó y lo silenció colocando su dedo índice en los labios del fallecido inglés.

—Elliott, la dignidad no se consigue bajo esos términos. Ser digno va más allá de lo que dije y lo mencionado hace segundos no es para que me des una respuesta, sino que es una pregunta abierta que debes contestar conforme pasa el tiempo— mencionó la genovesa para retirar su dedo. —Esa respuesta también debería conducirte cuando te encuentres con tu padre. Pero antes, debes atravesar los círculos.

—¿Círculos?— cuestionaba Damon.

—Exacto— afirmó Rosalie—. El infierno en la gran mayoría de sus mitologías y leyendas religiosas, posee círculos protegidos por cada guardián. Debes atravesarlos antes que llegue tu juicio por los tres jueces del infierno que no dudarán en condenarte como culpable y enviarte a cualquier lugar o peor por lo que tu padre hizo a través de ti. Con lo que ha ocurrido, es posible que esos círculos existan, y por ende, necesitarás vencer a cada uno de ellos.

—¿Cuántos son?— nuevamente preguntó Elliott.

—Cada mitología tiene un número de círculos determinados, pero desconozco el exacto. Eso debes averiguarlo por ti mismo—. Rosalie sentía que su tiempo límite en el plano estaba llegando a su fin, por lo que decidió terminar la conversación para regresar. —Bueno, estaré vigilando tus movimientos y pronto deberé iniciar tu entrenamiento para que comiences a controlar el Soul Power. Adiós Elliott, que estoy segura que lo lograrás y encontrarás la paz que buscas desde hace años.

Antes de desaparecer, la joven usuaria de Soul Power se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla para que su espectro se esfumase de regreso al plano celestial.

Después del combate y las palabras, a Elliott le tomaría más tiempo encontrar las respuestas para derrotar a su padre y obtener su libertad propia. Así como ahora iniciar un entrenamiento con Rosalie para defenderse de próximos ataques y para cruzar los mencionados círculos infernales antes que los dichosos jueces lo atrapen para juzgarlo.

Debía continuar con su auto-superación de preparación para aquel nuevo desafío, donde además de la chica, estaban los otros tres sujetos que no ha descubierto aun. ¿Serán los jueces? Es decir, conocen el historial de Damon pero no han actuado.

Dignidad era una palabra maleable.

Pero más maleable, fue el nuevo comportamiento de Rosalie… y que haya escuchado la conversación de ser "digno" con aquel sujeto. ¿Acaso Rosalie le mintió y conoce a esas personas?

* * *

 _ **Hice guiño a Street Fighter V con Menat xD.**_

 _ **Nos vemos. Para comentar crítica o apoyo, el review siempre es útil para el lector. Adieu~.**_

 _ **PD: quienes adivinan a los tres sujetos que tiene involucrado este plano con Elliott y ahora Rosalie (así como de los caps anteriores del infierno), se ganarán un drabble de lo que ustedes quieran xD.**_


	9. Cuando el Dolor se Esfuma —Nuevo Enemigo

_**No, no estoy en hiatus. Sólo que ahora me está costando más escribir por los trámites de mi nueva universidad.**_

 _ **Aunque de todos modos, he adelantado párrafos de a poco y reescribiendo los que tenía con otras dos personas XD**_

 _ **Se viene un nuevo enemigo y si han leído las Crónicas de Kyo Kusanagi de mi otro fic, sabrán quien es. Más adelante cuando actualice ese daré los motivos de su aparición.  
PD: KOF Memorial: Las crónicas de Kyo, lo actualizaré mañana en su cuarto capítulo.**_

 _ **Si les gusta, review. Si no les gusta, comenten también y digan que debo corregir, pues se trata de mejorar y el púbico siempre es el mejor jurado. Siempre y cuando sea en respeto.**_

 _ **Leyenda:**_

— _ **Los personajes son de Capcom y SNK respectivamente.**_

— _ **Los personajes ficticios basados en Capcom y remake son de Miki.**_

— _ **Los personajes ficticios basados en KOF son de mi autoría.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo VI_

 _Cuando el Dolor se Esfuma con Casualidades, y la Aparición de un Nuevo Enemigo_

—¿Tienes un tres?— preguntó Bryan Bogard a Frederic mientras jugaban póker.

—Negativo—. Respondió el inglés sacando otra carta.

—¿Me puedes decir cómo rayos no podemos entrar a tu casa, Seiko?— cuestionó Sho al japonés y mirando las cartas de su mano por alguna jugada.

—Ni yo puedo responder a eso si mi propia hermana nos acaba de echar de MI casa—. Contestó el hijo de Ryu puntualizando lo final con una ceja enarcada y lanzando una carta al centro de la mesa—. Que haga una pijamada con las chicas no le da el derecho de sacarme con un Hadōken de mi habitación.

" _No pienses en nada pervertido de la pijamada o te harán estúpidas bromas de la ONU…"—_ pensó Mel antes que lo atacasen con semejante resolución y previo a lanzar un cuatro de diamantes.

—Me retiro—. Renunció Frederic al ver que no tenía mano ganadora.

—Yo paso—. Se sumó el japonés Ansatsuken.

—Mi mano está horrenda—. Continuó Mel.

—La mía fue peor—. Prosiguió el mayor de los hermanos Kusanagi.

—¡Pues miren y sufran, señoritas!— finalizó Bryan al mostrar un póker de Káiser.

Los cinco chicos se encontraban en la bodega de la casa de Seiko ante la pijamada de Ryoko. Hace casi más de veinticinco años que los ex vecinos de los Kasugano habían vendido su casa y tras la partida de los padres de Sakura y Tsukushi de la morada con el matrimonio de la flor de cerezo posterior con Ryu, decidieron comprar ese lugar y ampliar hacia los costados y piso nuevo arriba. Resultó más fácil porque a futuro nacieron los dos herederos del arte del puño asesino y además de sus habitaciones en segundo piso, decidieron construir la bodega —amplia también— para guardar varias cosas que incluían implementos del dojo dirigido por el mismo maestro dragón, un mesón grande con varias sillas por si había invitados y bibliotecas de libros de filosofía —por Ryu—, literatura —Ryoko— y de deportes y física —Seiko y Sakura—. Como poseía buena ventilación y fachada, parecía un salón subterráneo más que bodega, así que lo usaron para no ir a otro lugar lejano y porque fue la única opción que les quedó ya que el resto de la casa era de su hermana menor con las chicas. Así que llevaron todo lo que pudieron de comida y bocadillos para pasar el rato.

Mel por su parte, regresó con los Masters a Japón sólo por tres días debido a los asuntos de negocios de Ken y el tema del King of Fighters donde hará equipo con Seiko y Saki. Sus clases todavía no comenzaban en Estados Unidos y tomaría tutorías para completar el año antes del torneo.

Por otro lado, Ryoko había pedido permiso a Ryu y Sakura de la reunión de chicas que fue aceptada, pues estaban Saki, Lauren, Dicky, Feiling, Emmet y Claire planeando el futuro cumpleaños de la chica de cabello azul que sería en aproximadamente una semana más y porque el _Beauty Female Team_ fue quien acordó la dichosa pijamada de chicas. Había pasado solo un tiempo del aviso del torneo y tras el mal sabor de boca de los últimos días, decidieron juntarse chicas y chicos por separado para intentar mermar aquellos malos momentos.

Claro que ahora tuvieron conflictos por saber quién utilizaría la casa y por supuesto, ganaron las féminas.

—Por cierto, ¿De qué creen que hablan?— preguntó el vástago Kusanagi mientras entregaba dinero a Bryan por el póker de Káiser conseguido.

—Cosas de chicas—. Contestó Frederic con sarcasmo y realizando la misma acción de entrega. Luego lanzaba una mirada de molestia a Bryan por el reciente póker—. Eres un suertudo, Bogard.

—Siempre he tenido suerte, así que sigan pagando— dijo Bryan estirando su mano para recibir el dinero.

A pesar de estar en la bodega, las risas de las chicas convocaban una verdadera manada de ruido que no se les pasó por alto a los jóvenes, quienes rápidamente decidieron prestar atención a ellas.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta, pirómano viviente—. Respondió Seiko ante la pregunta de Sho y luego de pagar la apuesta.

A Frederic ni le importó aquello, por más que estuviesen tanto su prima Saki en el lugar como la cabello de chicle de Lauren y Feiling haciendo una operación anti-chicos. Él necesitaba pasar rato libre y como los chicos estaban sin nada que hacer, fue su idea de realizar el famoso póker del cual ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de convocar.

¿?: ¿Y se dieron cuenta que después quedó con la nariz rota?— Comentó una de las chicas. Al parecer, Feiling.

¿?: Eso le pasó por pervertido—. Respondió otra joven que por la voz, era Saki con un tono molesto.

Los jóvenes oían la plática que debía ser silenciosa…

Esperen un momento. ¿Acaso se referían a Seiko?

¿?: Y para qué hablar de su mejor amigo loliconero que puede ser denunciado en cualquier momento—. Dijo una voz un poco menos suave, la cual debió ser Emmet.

¿?: No lo traten así—. Lo defendió la voz aguda, que resultó en Ryoko.

¿Ahora hablaban mal de Mel por enamorarse de una chica mucho menor a él?

¿?: Ni hablar del resto del clan de rubios que se dedican más a platicar entre ellos que a ponernos atención—. La voz pertenecía a Lauren.

¿?: No lo sé. Al menos el mío me da lo que siempre quiero—. Soltó Dicky.

Ahora le agarraron con Frederic, quien salió inmediatamente a meditar y…

Momento. ¿Dicky contaba sus relaciones sexuales con Bryan a las chicas? O… ¡¿Lo estaba engañando con otro rubio?!

—Al menos estoy a salvo—… se alivió Kusanagi.

¿?: ¡Y ese castaño despistado que no es capaz de asumir sus sentimientos! ¡Le gusta jugar con fuego porque una loca sigue suelta!— Se quejaba Feiling con un tono alto.

Eso creía Sho porque tampoco se salvó de los cuchicheos.

Seiko, Mel, Bryan, Frederic y Sho comenzaron a tener inquietud: las chicas hablaban mal de ellos y sacaban sus defectos respectivos. Seiko recordaba una ocasión cuando estaban en una piscina con los chicos hace tres años atrás, donde el mayor de los hijos Kusanagi le contaba a Saki la historia del conejo de Fuka y saliendo atrás de ella para jugar, la joven mariposa le propuso un golpe de puño al rostro que le rompió la nariz por intentar jugarle una broma desde debajo de la piscina, en el que lógicamente el japonés Ansatsuken observaría con más detenimiento su traje de baño y ciertos atributos. Mel no tenía secreto a voces por declarar su amor a la hermana de su mejor amigo entre cinco a seis años de diferencia. Bryan se había demorado mucho en asumir sentimientos y ahora otra persona se le adelantaba y además en lo íntimo. Ni hablar de Kusanagi en ese tema que tenía todas las de perder. Por último, Frederic, quien siempre molestaba e ignoraba a Lauren cuando estaba serena.

Ahora se arrepentía de decir que hablaban cosas de chicas ante la pregunta de Sho, porque justamente la pijamada es de eso y por ende, decían lo peor de ellos estando a solas. Aunque se preguntaba el por qué si ellas están conscientes de que ellos están a solo metros del segundo piso.

—Okey, me retracto de haber respondido a tu pregunta, Kusanagi—. Clarificó Frederic con sorna.

—¡Y se ve que todos son unos bobos!— el comentario final de Claire hizo que todas las chicas rieran. Había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Incluso Bogard había olvidado el dinero que ganó en póker.

—Quizás es un malentendido y deben ser otros eventos—. Pensó Mel.

—¡Olvídalo, viejo! No me quedaré aquí sin saber si somos nosotros de quienes hablan. Yo iré a espiar—. Solucionó Seiko.

—Claro, el espía profesional que recibió un golpe en la nariz de pervertido—. Reía Sho y seguido de los demás.

—Lo dice quien tuvo de ex a una loca de patio—… Contestó el heredero Ansatsuken con sarcasmo en defensa y saliendo del sótano.

Una vez que Seiko salió en silencio a escuchar la plática, no tardó ni diez segundos para que el resto de los varones lo siguieran. El solo hecho de que ellos eran el centro del mal hablar hizo que hasta Frederic, que se supone era el más recto y cuerdo, quisiera analizar más del por qué sacaban sus defectos al aire. Definitivamente el cuchicheo de chicas en cada reunión, simplemente se trataba de hablar mal de los hombres.

Por la escalera los descubrirían y quizás estarían en el salón, así que Bryan sugirió que salieran al patio y escalar en uno de los árboles que daba a la habitación, siempre y cuando no estuviesen en el salón, pero que él vigilara si había alguien antes de la salida. Afortunadamente no estaban allí sino en el cuarto de Ryoko, por lo que fue más fácil estar afuera de la casa sin ser vistos. Escalar también traería ruido, pero con lentitud, Seiko comenzaba a subir con sumo cuidado y divisar si no había moros en la costa. Pues si bien el árbol daba justa dirección a la habitación de Ryoko, al menos ella tendría la cortina abierta de la ventana y serían descubiertos con facilidad.

La suerte estuvo de sus lados, pues la cortina estaba cerrada y se notaban las sombras de las chicas. Pocos segundos después, los chicos habían hecho escalera humana para mirar y se turnaban cada dos minutos. Debían estar solamente lo necesario.

—¡Que graciosos se veían!— Las risotadas de Feiling ni se comparaban a las que sucedía Claire.

—Es cierto, lo cual eso me hace recordar—… Saki continuaba hablando cuando sin parpadeo, abrió la cortina de golpe y divisó no sólo a su novio escalador, sino también a Kusanagi, Bryan, cargados obviamente por Mel y Frederic—… que siempre habrán pervertidos en este lugar.

Tras ser descubiertos y de la nada, cayeron de rostro al pasto y quejándose de dolor. Lo peor es que fueron descubiertos y sin sospecha alguna.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaban afuera?— Preguntaba a la chica de cabello azul una incrédula Lauren. Mismo gesto replicaron las demás

—Llamémoslo: instinto—. Respondió Saki para que todas las chicas tomaran sus caras de molestia y salieran de las ventanas de Ryoko—. ¡Oigan, pervertidos! ¿Por qué nos estaban espiando?

Poco a poco se levantaban, aunque el dolor de caer de cara y quedar adoloridos no se los quitaba ni los masajes de hielo.

—¿Y por qué hablaban mal de nosotros? Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo—. Contestaba Seiko sobándose la cabeza del fuerte golpe a tierra.

—¿Hablando mal de ustedes?— Cuestionaba Claire las palabras del heredero Ansatsuken—. ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

—Escuché que quedé con la nariz rota y que me pasó por pervertido—. Se defendió Seiko tras estar de pie.

—Y que ni hablaban de su amigo el loliconero dónde me querían denunciar—. Reclamó Mel.

—Y que hablaban de dos rubios que nunca prestábamos atención a ustedes dos—. Apuntó Frederic a Lauren y Dicky.

—Y que tenías a alguien diferente que te… trataba mejor—. Se indignaba Bryan dirigiéndose a la jamaiquina.

—Y de que hablaban de mí y de la ex loca de patio que tuve y de lo indeciso—. Finalizó Kusanagi.

—Ah… de eso si hablaba de ti—. Pensó Feiling con una mano en su barbilla. Haciendo que una sombra oscura apareciera sobre la cabeza de Sho, quien se ubicó a la esquina del mural en solitario y gotas de sudor aparecieran en el resto.

—¡Claro que no, hermano!— un coscorrón le dio Ryoko a Seiko en la misma zona afectada del golpe y provocándole más dolor del que era —. ¡Hablábamos de una de las giras de Dicky!

Ahora que las chicas lo pensaban un momento, por más que estaban molestas con quienes tienen novios por malinterpretar la plática, efectivamente se podía malpensar aquello ya que las descripciones eran total y exactamente iguales a las de ellos. Recreando los mismos pasajes, Saki recordó cuando golpeó a Seiko por pervertido y le dejó la nariz añicos; Ryoko las constantes bromas a Mel de la diferencia de edad; Frederic en la misma situación de aguantar las fastidiosas bromas de Ginzu y McCoy; y finalmente Bryan por lo indeciso al tomar las decisiones.

Sho era distinto, pues sí hablaban de él que seguía en su rincón.

Ya recuperados, los chicos reaccionaban a tanta fémina y recordaron que era una pijamada, lo cual también hacía recordar la vestimenta de ellas y lo ampliados de sus ojos y boca al quedar plasmados con tanta belleza junta.

Saki tenía una camiseta ceñida de tiras azul y una pantaleta de dormir gris, las cuales hacían resaltar toda la figura de sus hombros, brazos, especialmente sus caderas y piernas que comenzaban a hacer estragos en Seiko al ver más aun los atributos de la retaguardia de la joven de cabello azul. Feiling por su parte conservaba sus pompones blancos, pero con el cabello largo atrás y vistiendo un camisón semitransparente de color verde visible a un solo hombro y que confirmaba que arriba no llevaba nada debajo, cuya prenda llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, resaltando sus tonificadas y firmes piernas y trasero que también era pronunciable para el heredero del Sol ya recuperado. Lauren tenía un camisón parecido al de Feiling con la misma extensión a los muslos, pero no transparente aunque delgado de color gris y con tiras, mostrando su blanquecina piel que combinaba con el color de su cabello y ojos que hacían brillar los ojos del inglés. Ni hablar de Dicky: solamente lencería de color rojo intenso que ponía en graves aprietos a Bogard quien ya tenía una que otra reacción corporal abajo, producto del endiablado físico de la morena. Mel, en cambio, podía evitar las innumerables bromas y llamadas a organizaciones infantiles por la hermosa vista que Ryoko le daba: cabello suelto como le gustaba de ella, una camiseta ceñida parecida a la de Saki y pantaletas, ambas de color rosa como las de su flor, todas combinadas con su juventud e inocencia, inteligencia… ¡Qué importaban las bromas! ¡Por el amor de Orochi! ¡Se veía hermosa así y nunca la había visto de esa manera!

Embobados, bendecidos por hermosas vistas, no se percataron que las chicas las habían agarrado de la oreja a cada uno y ahora estaban dentro de la residencia Ansatsuken. Tras ver sus caras de molestia, la fantasía se esfumaba y sentían dolor en las orejas estiradas donde tenían que enfrentarlas cómo sea.

—Y bien… ¿de quién fue la idea de todo esto?— preguntó Lauren con los brazos cruzados e interrogando como si fueran criminales.

—Pues del pervertido que ven al lado izquierdo mío—. Señaló Frederic a Seiko.

—¿Acaso te pedí que me siguieras?— Trataba de defenderse el japonés, aumentando la ira de las chicas ya que confirmaba que efectivamente las estaban espiando.

—Si serán idiotas—… saldó Emmet golpeándose la frente de su rostro con su palma de la mano—. Ryoko lo dijo: hablábamos de la gira de Dicky en Norteamérica.

—Un tipo acosador de ella salió a insinuarme cuando lo golpeé con una de smis patadas en la nariz y se lo rompí. Lo de loliconero era por su mejor amigo que intentó detenerlo y éste lo acusó con la ley del empate al decirle "agradezco que no está la policía porque sales con una chica de quince años"—. Comentaba Dicky para complementar—. Lo de los rubios que no nos prestan atención, son los de mi nuevo staff porque andaban de vagos y porque en la C.I.A. llegó un nuevo miembro que también andaba de holgazán y molestó a Lauren. Después nos enteramos que ellos eran hermanos y cuando dije que el mío me daba lo que yo quería, es porque hablaba de ti, Bryan Bogard—. Enfatizó lo último la morena y con algo de molestia, haciendo entender que ella agradecía los gestos del norteamericano y quizás saltando algunas cosas más.

Una estupidez pensar todo aquello.

Claro que Seiko no tenía la culpa, sino de todos por malpensados.

—Lo sentimos mucho—. Comentaron los varones con tono de regañados.

—No, no es suficiente—… exclamaba Claire con una risa diabólica en su rostro—. Por como veían a sus novias, amigas o lo que sea que son y con lujuria—esto último por Kusanagi, Frederic, Lauren y Feiling—, les daremos permiso de entrar a la pijamada.

—¡¿Es en serio?!— El rostro de Seiko no podía ser el más iluminado al ver a Saki más de cerca con ese sexy pijama, ignorando las expresiones de Claire.

—Claro, pero con una condición o estarán en serios problemas—… resolvió la chica ninja y las demás mujeres asintieron al saber del plan suyo. Todas reían en forma malvada.

No tuvieron otra alternativa antes de un quiebre o cualquier otra consecuencia peor, así que aceptaron don dolor: O ellas terminaban con ellos, o los golpeaban o quizás que otra tortura más.

* * *

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que ellas los encerraron en la habitación de Seiko para cambiarse de ropa. El tiempo límite al cual los obligaron a entrar ya había concluido cuando las chicas estaban expectantes con cámaras fotográficas en mano.

—Ya son veinte minutos… ¡Chicos, es hora de salir!— avisó Ryoko tras ver su cronometro.

—¡Estás loca, hermana! ¡No pienso salir así!— Se escuchaba la voz de Seiko protestando.

—O es eso, o…— Saki era quien amenazaba esta vez con una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Eres mi prima, Saki! ¡¿Por qué demonios me haces esto?!— la voz que sucedía al japonés era la de Frederic quien increpaba a su familiar.

—Cállense y salgan de una vez por todas—. Advirtió Feiling.

—¡¿Y por qué yo si no malinterpreté nada de lo que pasó?!— Demandó Sho. Técnicamente tenía razón, era el único de quien se hablaba en la plática.

—Porque acompañas a estos pervertidos así que te aguantas—. Matizó la china.

—Ryoko, por favor, no me hagas esto—. Insistió Mel, suplicándole a la hermana de Seiko que desistiera del plan.

—Lo siento Mel. Eres un buen caballero conmigo, pero encuentro divertido esto—. Ratificó Ryoko el objetivo de Claire.

Bryan no dijo nada, pues o era esto o un mes sin nada de intimidad con Dicky.

Para evitar más humillación los cinco jóvenes salieron del cuarto y bajaron al salón, vestidos con pijamas de chicas y ante la risa unísona y descabellada de las presentes.

—Ya sólo tomen las fotografías y paren esto de una vez—. Dijo Bryan sonrojado de la vergüenza y seguido de los demás hombres.

Después de cinco minutos de una sesión fotográfica de los chicos posando por obligación de Claire y recibiendo varios flashes que serían enmarcados como la gran victoria femenina en el que ellos terminaron usando pijamas de chicas, desde pantaletas, camisas de tiras, camisones, lencería y tanta prenda corta que deseaban que en estos momentos la tierra se los tragase de una vez, estaban todos reunidos en el salón y con los varones ya vestidos como corresponde con sus propias prendas de dormir —el plan era dormir en la casa de Seiko hasta que salió Ryoko y la pijamada pendiente—. Todos los hombres usaban sudaderas y bermudas, que claramente, se diferenciaban en los colores. Habían platicado de todo mientras comían bocadillos y tomaban bebestibles… con moderación en algunos: los viajes, vacaciones, el nuevo traslado de Ryoko a preparatoria en Estados Unidos al año siguiente donde justamente cumpliría la edad legal de matrimonio en septiembre, entre otras cosas más, hasta que recordaron la vergonzosa sesión de fotos de los chicos.

—Descuiden, no les mostraremos estas imágenes a nadie—. Informó Claire, quien estaba descansando en las piernas de Emmet.

—Sólo nosotras lo conservaremos—. Añadió Saki con una sonrisa normal, que estaba apoyada en el pecho de Seiko y dándole la espalda mientras la abrazaba desde atrás—. Además, debes asumir que te veías lindo con pantaletas, Seiko.

—Gracias por el cumplido, bonita—. Respondió el joven de cabello castaño algo indignado, pero al menos divertido.

—Oigan todos—. Llamó Sho la atención de los presentes, quien estaba sentado a un costado de Feiling—. No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, ¿pero se han percatado que ahora estamos hablando de lo más normal, las chicas nos jugaron una sucia broma y estamos platicando del futuro a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido?

Tenía razón en todo.

Isabelle muerta, Shadaloo de regreso, experimentos con clones de los mismos guerreros Ansatsuken, Elliott utilizado por la organización y quizás que tantas cosas más estarían tramando aquellos criminales que han desgraciado vidas, personas vivas con secuelas y poblaciones completas. A pesar de ello, estaban felices de la reunión y la humillación de los chicos en pijamas de chicas que hasta se tomaban en broma algunos comentarios de lo sexis que se veían mostrando pierna tonificada y físico varonil. Kusanagi estaba en lo cierto. La felicidad se había perdido el año pasado por tanto evento, combate y el regreso de Seiko que dio inicio al Street Fighter que Elliott había organizado: El ataque a la mansión Masters, la manipulación mental de Saki, la hospitalización de Han, la inducción a Yusuke Howard, la aparición de Robo Cy como espía y la muerte del mismo Seiko que gatilló un año lleno de tristezas, el cual Saki pudo a tiempo, revivirlo.

Bison estaba haciendo las vidas imposibles, pero no por eso debían amargarse o estar tan alerta. Eran jóvenes adultos que apenas llegaban a los veinte y veintiún años de edad —y Ryoko de dieciséis— y tenían que disfrutar su juventud. Este era el momento ideal para esfumar el dolor que existía hace un tiempo.

* * *

Cansados y de madrugada decidieron dormir en el salón y compartían futón abajo mismo, cada cual con su pareja respectiva y solamente con uno que a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar. Justamente Frederic era el que reclamaba ante Lauren.

Excepto dos que estaban despiertos y platicando durante varios minutos en el patio trasero cuando los demás estaban durmiendo.

—Descuida. Estoy segura que encontrarás a los responsables de ello—. Apoyaba Feiling con una mano en el hombro de Sho. Aun no se explicaba cómo fue que se fijó en él cuando ya estaba de novio con Kaede en el pasado.

—Espero encontrarlos—. Aseveró Kusanagi con los puños apretados de, ¿rabia?— No les perdonaré que atacaran a mis padres de esa manera.

Recibió una llamada en su celular de parte de Kazuo e Iori Yagami mientras dormían. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando se enteró que un ente sombrío atacó a Yuki Kusanagi y por defenderla, Kyo terminó peor: ambos con rastros de energía calórica y de hielo en sus cuerpos. Chizuru se encargó de mantenerlos estables y Kyo sería sometido a una operación para evitar riesgos mayores, aunque fuera de peligro de muerte. Yuki estaba descansando ya que fue la primera a quien atendieron. La misma Kagura le pidió que no se preocupara de la salud de ambos Kusanagi, pues estaban mejor y sin riesgo vital.

—Y creo saber quién es—. Sho tenía a alguien en mente, pero estaba muerto en una explosión hace muchos años—. _Fei_ … ¿podrías esperarme hasta que termine el torneo? Sé que tienes que viajar también a Tailandia para tus operaciones con Interpol.

—No tienes que decirlo—. Aseveró en una pequeña sonrisa la china, seguido de un corto beso en los labios del heredero del Sol—. Sólo cuídate, por favor.

—De acuerdo—. Expresó Kusanagi correspondiendo el mismo afecto de besar a Feiling para regresar a dormir. Ya en la mañana viajaría en el primer transporte a Esaka para investigar al responsable, al nuevo enemigo que se suma a Bison en la lista para acabar con las pesadillas restantes.


	10. La Verdad de Damon y los Espectros

_**Episodio reescrito y listo.**_

 _ **No me quiero alagar, pues el hiatus ya está abandonado en todos mis fics así que se actualizará cada cierto tiempo nwn.**_

 _ **Se revelan los tres misteriosos personajes y bueno… este tema les ayudará a descubrir a "uno" de ellos: In Spite of One's Age del KOF '98, aunque recomiendo para la aparición de ellos la versión Inmortal~ del 2002 Unlimited Match que suena mucho mejor.**_

— _ **Los personajes son de Capcom y SNK respectivos.**_

— _ **Elliott y Hannibal Damon, Chrystal White e Isabelle son propiedad de Miki.**_

— _ **Lenguaje algo subido de tono por violencia.**_

— _ **Capítulo escrito en colaboración con Kein Sylvan quien el 70% del capítulo, es suyo.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo VII_

 _La Verdad de Damon, y el Misterio de los Tres Espectros_

Aunque el tiempo transcurre, es difícil decir si han pasado días, meses o años. Aquel sujeto de cabello castaño oscuro y largo tomado en una cola, le mencionó que el tiempo es relativo y lo que pudieran parecer ser años en este agujero del demonio llamado infierno, en el mundo físico solo pudo ser lo equivalente a un suspiro. Aunque aquella rosa que le regaló cierta chica, ha sido su reloj para saber cuánto ha transcurrido en el plano de los vivos.

Entre esas cosas a realizar, él debía combatir contra demonios no tan poderosos, pero no subestimables que se le aparecían en su camino.

Un entrenamiento en secreto con Rosalie para comenzar a utilizar el _"Soul Power"_ en el inframundo.

Y el destino de encarar a su "padre" como el objetivo final.

Salvo algunas platicas con los tres sujetos que se le presentaron y la genovesa, el resto de la estadía de Elliott estaba llena de horror y sufrimiento. El terrible miedo y agonía eterna inundaban en lo más profundo de su alma como en la de otros que se suman a miles de lamentos en este lugar. Tener que convivir con los condenados era pan de cada día, hora… ni sabía si habría pasado un segundo en el otro mundo.

Siempre miraba pasar las almas "castigadas" rumbo a sus juicios, el cual le recordó que era un evento que debía evitar a toda costa hasta que no llegase el momento ideal. Esta vez, la vista de Damon se enfocó en cierta mujer con harapos que se le hacía muy familiar.

—No… no puede estar acá—… La impresión de Elliott era digna para la burla de los condenados y los regentes de este mundo.

Isabelle, su criada y tutora adoptiva caminando como un alma más en el infierno. ¿Cómo se supone que estaba allí si no fue un suicidio sino un asesinato en su contra? Las preguntas rápidamente llegaban a Elliott: ella lo protegió, borró y eliminó evidencia, fue su sirvienta más leal cuando había tomado el dominio de Black Hands… a pensar de que Hannibal era quien dominaba su conciencia después de haber matado su cuerpo. El joven inglés maldecía una y otra vez a quien le dio la vida por continuar arruinando la de otros, aun después de la muerte.

—¡¿Isabelle?! ¡Responde!—. Elliott había reaccionado y después corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello para hacerle levantar la vista. Sin embargo, ella no le contestó. Solo seguía ahí caminando arrastrada, donde después calló al árido suelo infernal y sentarse con sus piernas dobladas abrazadas por sus brazos y con la cara oculta. Sabía que era ella con sus facciones más pálidas, pero el instinto de guardián o de "hijo" fueron más reconocibles en el que Damon podía saber que era ella en cualquier circunstancia.

Los demonios nunca entablan conversación con los muertos a menos que quisieran atormentarlos o hacerles sufrir más castigo. Uno de ellos le había mostrado anteriormente el cadáver de Isabel después de que Rosalie había platicado de su destino —sin que los demonios supieran que Elliott ya conocía lo ocurrido—. Simplemente le apuntaron con el dedo en forma burlesca y sorna diciendo "tú eres el responsable".

En el fondo tenía razón, pero no de esa manera.

Tras tantas preguntas cuyas respuestas eran más difíciles de descifrar, tomó a Isabelle de los hombros y grito su nombre una y otra y casi decenas de veces. Pero ella solo alzaba la cabeza con su vista fija en el primogénito Damon.

—D-Dígame… ¿sa-sabes dónde está el amo Elliott? H-He vagado por los rincones de este lugar, pe-pero no he teni-nido pista de mi amo... Joven, ¿puede, decirme dónde puedo encon-encontrar a-al amo Elliott?

Esto ya era insólito: no sólo no lo reconocía, sino que le preguntaba por su paradero cuando estaba en frente de sus propios ojos. ¡Maldito Hannibal y su tortura post muerte!

—¿Que tonterías dices, Isabelle? ¡Estoy justo enfrente de ti!— Le gritó el joven de cabello azulado no como regaño, sino en desesperación. Ella sólo lo veía como un desconocido.

—S-Si usted no sa-sabe dónde está e-el amo Elliott, po-por favor, le pido cortésmente q-que m-me deje en paz—. Finalizada la frase con tristeza impregnada, Isabelle volvía a agachar la cabeza.

Por más tiempo que pasó, Elliott le intentaba hablar y hacer entender quien era. Pero ella sólo le ignoraba hasta que un demonio la tomó y se la llevó. Intentó detenerlo, pero sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido cuando el demonio tomó la forma de Hannibal Damon y derribarlo de un simple golpe.

No pudo salvarla. Gritaba a cada momento su nombre cuando comenzaban a recrearse las escenas donde su protectora era torturada y abusada por su padre, llevada por aquel monstruo llamado "padre" sin hacer algo para detenerlo. Sabía de las bajezas que hacían esos seres, pero no pensó que iban tan allá como para sufrir a los muertos y que "ese hombre" hiciera de las suyas gozando en el mundo de las almas condenadas. Trató de hacer algo para poder liberarla mientras el sudor de la desesperación y locura hacían estragos en su cuerpo, pero apenas podía moverse del shock de volver a ver todo ese sufrimiento oculto de Isabelle y sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Después, su ex-criada desapareció con Hannibal en frente de sus ojos.

¿Esto también era castigo divino? Es horrible, demasiado...

—¡Oye, chico! ¿Estás bien?— El espectro de cabello castaño fue en su auxilio y encontrándose con un decaído y desmoralizado Elliott—. Rayos, no pensé que estos demonios ilusionistas se estuviesen saliendo de control con sus falsas imágenes.

—¿Falsas imágenes?— Preguntaba un impactado Elliott. Había sido engañado por los seres infernales.

—Sí. Ellos harán todo lo posible para hacerte vencer y no tengas oportunidad de actuar—. Respondió el sujeto. Los tres nunca mostraron su identidad, pues el rostro estaba tapado con una capa desgastada de los mismos guerreros errantes que apenas divisaban el color de cabello y algo de sus trajes debajo. Sin embargo, Elliott agradecía que hubiera llegado a tiempo uno de ellos o si no sería tarde—. ¿Qué fue lo que viste para entrar en desesperación?

—Isabelle…— Masculló Elliott—. Mi criada que siempre confió en mí persona y me ayudó aún en la locura.

Eran los únicos sujetos junto con Rosalie con quienes ha podido hablar. Tenía tiempo desde las últimas pláticas vagas, pero suficientes para olvidar este mundo. La respuesta anterior de Elliott fue lo único que se dijo para dar tiempo de incómodo silencio. Lo que presenció estos últimos… ¿días?, si es que ha podido llamarlo así, han sido horrendos y de la peor forma que cualquier tortura que se ha infligido. El horror de ver a los seres amados sufrir no tenía precio alguno.

Sé imaginaba la imposibilidad de ver a Saki en este lugar, pues era una chica pura y de buen corazón. Incluso Seiko quien mató a Balrog con el Shun Goku Satsu por conciencia propia y sin ser dominado por el Satsui no Hado, pero por el "exterminio de un mal mayor o de una mala hierba" como oyó decir en analogía a uno de los demonios. Al parecer, el viejo boxeador de Las Vegas también debe rondar en estos lugares y no le sorprendería verlo pronto.

—¿Qué clase de sádico dios pone a las personas como Isabelle en este lugar? Me importa un carajo si es del infierno, pero no a una inocente como Isabelle—. Dijo Elliott. Su criada siempre hizo lo posible para protegerlo sin reconocer que era Hannibal y eso cualquier dios debería saberlo. Que injustos eran los dioses y arrogantes en su mayoría. El hombre de capa se quedaba viendo a Damon con seriedad y se sentó a su lado. Indagaba que más había ocurrido y Elliott le contaba en breve lo sucedido sobre Isabelle cuando llegaron los otros dos espectros restantes con los que hablaba, igual de tapados en una capa cada uno como el anterior tipo.

Seguía desconociendo quienes eran y preguntando con inteligencia para descubrir sus identidades, pero seguía sin saber. Aun así, ahora eran confiables, por lo que les contó la historia de hoy.

—Ella no parecía reconocerme. ¿Por qué?— Intentó resolver Damon.

—Creo encontrar la razón y es que todos los que están aquí están inmersos en sus propios miedos. Y los demonios toman provecho de ello—. Resolvió el tercer sujeto del cual ahora divisó un mechón de cabello rojo—. Tú estabas enfrente de ella, pero en su mente, busca al joven e inocente niño del que cuidó como una madre. Ella te ve aquí y ve otra alma torturada como otros. La persona era ella misma que conoces, pero el demonio que se la llevó fue quien creó la ilusión de aquella persona que debe ser tu peor miedo u odio.

—Espera, ¿cómo sabes de eso?— Interrogó Elliott percatándose de ciertas palabras.

—Digamos que hice lo mismo en mi vida pasada a cierta persona—. Confirmó el hombre de mechón rojo.

—También sé que no me responderás al cien por ciento mi pregunta. Pero volviendo al tema—… Elliott se miraba sus propias manos antes de continuar—. Era la verdadera Isabelle, el demonio se aprovechó de mi debilidad mental. Sin embargo no pudo reconocerme. Acaso… ¿me veo diferente?

Los tres hombres estaban de acuerdo en algo: Elliott iba a ser torturado con pesadillas recurrentes y por ese motivo, debían fortalecerlo de algún modo.

—Así es. No eres el joven galante y bello que habitaba el mundo arriba. Ante los ojos de otras almas en pena, simplemente eres un monstruo más vagando en este mundo. Era natural que esa pobre mujer no te reconociera—. Sostuvo el hombre de cabello castaño largo al que le vio un color azul de traje debajo de la tela café que lo cubría.

Eso tenía sentido en Elliott, pero entonces esta respuesta da hincapié a más preguntas que posiblemente no las responderán, o quizás resolverían otras dudas que si era posible tener.

—Pero de ser así, ¿por qué yo si la pude reconocer?— nuevamente pregunto Damon.

El mismo sujeto de ropa azul dio un suspiro de reprobación. Se supone que Elliott no debía saber nada aún de cómo funcionaban las reglas o dictámenes del infierno. Aunque tanto sufrimiento innecesario estaba haciéndole cambiar de parecer—. No estoy seguro. Tienes esta claridad en el infierno, y es lo más claro. No sabía decir con certeza qué más ocurrió.

Preguntar cómo era posible no tenía respuesta, ya que tanto él como el otro hombre de cabello castaño no sabían de verdad cómo se dio. La confusión de sus rostros era verídica y Elliott sabía que era cierto.

—Eso tiene otra explicación que puedo explicar bien. Después de ese choque de palmas entre tú y Seiko…

—Mi antiguo Psycho Slasher contra su—… interrumpió Elliott al hombre que al parecer conocía a Seiko, haciendo memoria de la escena.

" _¡ESTE SERÁ TU MAGNIFICO Y PATÉTICO FINAL, HOSHI!_ _¡PSYCHOOO…"_

" _¡EL ÚNICO FIN SERÁ EL TUYO!_ _¡TEEENHAAA…"_

 _Esa técnica de Seiko era la misma que se replicó hace muchos años atrás según el cristianismo: la separación del rio Jordán en dos. Ahora replicado por una palma más poderosa que la misma purificación._

" _¡SLAAAAAAASHEEEEEER!_ _/_ _¡_ _TOOOOUUHAAAA ZAAAAAAAAN!"_

— _Tenha Touha Zan._ Ese es el nombre exacto—. Terminó de decir el hombre semi moreno la técnica rivalizadora de la Cuchillada Psíquica —. Cuando él recibió tu ataque, concentró toda su energía y alma restante en una única técnica para derrotarte cómo último recurso. Fuiste tocado sin resistencia por el Ryu Koku Hadōken en su forma celestial del poder de la nada y aquella luz incluso golpeó los centros de ki vacíos de tu atormentada alma. Algunos pocos logran despertar por completo su conciencia, como en mi caso. No obstante, tú lograste despertar algo de forma "accidental" por esa luz. Elliott Damon, en teoría, tu no deberías tener esta claridad ni yo tampoco. También dices que has escuchado los pensamientos de paz de las personas te desean el mismo sentimiento de tranquilidad y descanso. Los condenados no tienen ese privilegio.

…

Elliott quería preguntar cómo fue que reconoció la técnica Ansatsuken con tanta precisión y el cómo él también adquirió la limpieza o abertura de conciencia. Sabía que sería en vano interrogar y no le respondería. Eso sí, recordaba que tras utilizar el Psycho Slasher no le quedó absolutamente nada de energía en su cuerpo y quizás ese fue el motivo de que el Hadōken celestial de Seiko haya llenado esos mismos vacíos. El japonés no lo había hecho intencional, sino como un recurso para morir juntos y que terminó en lo que es Elliott ahora: un demonio con conciencia propia y autónoma.

—Elliott, ¿por qué crees que tu criada Isabelle terminó aquí?— preguntó el hombre de "traje verde" visible por un lado para averiguar bien de qué manera responder a tanta inquietud.

En el instante que la pregunta fue hecha, Elliott comenzaba a tener nuevamente visión de Isabelle y cuestionarse el por qué alguien tan inocente como ella estaba vagando en un lugar horrible como este al son de los gritos de lamento de las almas.

—Por mi culpa… Yo la arrastré a mi locura—. Enfatizó Damon—. La primera vez lo comprendo, pero después…

—¿Puedes contarnos lo que sucedió? Sería la forma más fácil de contestar a tus dudas—. Sugirió el hombre de cabello carmesí.

Primera vez que se soltaría, contaría todo lo ocurrido ante unos extraños con intenciones de ayudarlo. ¿Y si son demonios como los otros? No. Ellos lo hubiesen atacado con cualquier método y los seres del inframundo no se caracterizaban por ser cautelosos. Iban directo al grano para atormentar a las almas.

Tomó un respiro profundo, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para no distorsionar la historia y contar la fiel y pura realidad de lo que había pasado hace aproximadamente… ocho años atrás.

—Aquel día en que me convertí en asesino, el día que me engañaba a mí mismo—. Comenzó Elliott para continuar—. "Esa persona" siempre fue un abusador. Adoraba la perfección y por eso se casó con la doncella más bella. Mi madre, Chrystal White, creo que sufría bastante, pero sé que me amaba. Lamenté su pérdida cuando una enfermedad cardiaca se la llevó y la arrancó de mis brazos. Me sentía solo y fue ahí donde Isabelle quien trabajaba desde mi nacimiento, meses después me crió como un hijo suyo. Aunque hubo algo que me hizo bloquear todo recuerdo de bondad de mi madre y trataba de hacer lo que fuera para satisfacer a mi padre como la única persona que me quedaba en la vida. Aunque contaba con el apoyo incondicional de Isabelle, yo ansiaba algo de cariño y aprobación de "esa persona", que se sintiese orgulloso de mí y mis actos, así que empecé a seguir su filosofía de "sé incondicionalmente perfecto en todo lo que hagas". No podía tener margen de error.

Atentamente los tres hombres escuchaban la introducción de Elliott y hasta ahora, era totalmente insuficiente. Pero sabían también que no era toda la historia, que apenas era el comienzo.

—¿Qué iba a saber yo que "esa persona" tenía un imperio criminal a su mando, y esperaba que yo siguiera sus pasos? No tenía ni idea de lo que él hacia hasta que un día lo seguí cuando salió de repente a atender uno de sus "asuntos"—. Precisó el inglés—: Lo vi matar a un hombre con sus propias manos y tal acto no me inmutó en lo más mínimo, e incluso llegué a disfrutarlo. Creo que ya estaba desquiciado desde antes...

—Es verdad que la locura llega a las personas desde pequeño, aunque no creo que fuera tu caso—. Matizó el hombre de traje azul. Así solamente Elliott podía diferenciarlos detrás de esas capas desgastadas.

—¿Y eso?— Comentó Damon con incredulidad.

—Desde niño perdiste a tu madre y en la búsqueda de aprobación de tu padre recurriste a una vieja práctica que de seguro él ya hacía desde hace bastante tiempo—. Enfocó el hombre de traje verde oscuro a la frase de Elliott disfrutando la muerte ajena—. Tal vez en tu mente, con tal de asemejar o acercarte a él, asimilaste el acto de asesinar. O tal vez esa fascinación que sentiste, fue tu forma de asimilar tan grotesco acto para un joven de tu edad.

—No lo sé y ya no importa—. Cortó Elliott con mezcla de vergüenza y molestia por querer terminar todo esto de una vez—. Después de ese día, ya no vi el mundo igual. Me volví más arrogante y vil con el paso de los segundos y ya nada me fascinaba. Ni las chicas, ni los lujosos viajes, ni las grandes fortunas o diversiones que dejarían perplejo a un joven de mi edad. Estaba por decirlo de algún modo… aburrido. Luego, por primera vez "esa persona" me invitó a sentarme junto a él y le confesé lo que vi. Él, sin embargo, me pregunto si había sentido algo y le dije que nada. Él me felicitó y comentó que a quien acaba de matar era una escoria más que no merecía vivir. Por si fuera poco, brindamos por esa muerte. Maldita sea. Él se alegró que yo mantuviera la calma. Que disfrutase el momento de tomar una vida con mis manos era de las cosas que el dinero no podría comprar—. Confesó y Admitió Elliott molesto por la actitud de aquella persona, sintiendo algo que incluso ya comenzaba a saborear por segunda y quizás cuantas veces más: el poder—. Me sentí honrado, tal placer que ni las mujeres, ni las diversiones o lujos podrían llenar. Sabía que debía matar a alguien que se cruzara en el camino de "esa persona" para conservar su aprobación.

"Esa persona", eran las palabras que el hombre de cabello rojizo grababa en su mente. Pues justamente otra persona siempre lo renegó a pesar de enterarse de la verdad meses después de la muerte de su hermano mayor, que era el maestro de aquel sujeto que lo había enviado al otro mundo. Sabía que hablaba de él. Por otro lado, el hombre de traje azul también tenía vagos recuerdos de cierto muchacho en un torneo que llamaba "esa persona" a su padre.

—Solo que no hallaba a nadie—… prosiguió Elliott para después corregirse en las últimas palabras—. No. Más bien, en el último momento me acobardaba. De verdad ansiaba su aprobación y me llegaba a desesperar, pero algo dentro de mí me impedía matar… hasta ese día.

La nostalgia llegaba a la cabeza de Elliott. ¿Tantos años han pasado desde aquella vez?

—No sé qué pasó a detalle, pero algo tuvo que ver con la segunda caída de Shadaloo—. Expuso el inglés y haciendo eco en el mismo hombre de cabello rojo con cierto episodio—. Estaba en mi habitación cuando "esa persona" llegó furiosa a casa, como nunca lo había visto en la vida y vino por unas pocas cosas. Isabelle le pidió amablemente que se calmara, pero él la golpeó con una bofetada y la derribó al instante. Hablaron de unas cosas que no entendía ya que desconocía que no eran esos asuntos, sino una gran mafia criminal. Subió a mi cuarto y me dijo que era hora de que me marchara con él. La ropa no importaba, pues con la fortuna se podía comprar de todo. Isabelle se negó por primera vez a "esa persona" y enfadada por no tener en cuenta mi seguridad, le sacó en cara que sus crímenes solo lo condenaban a él y que si perdía todo, ella me protegería aún así viviéramos en la calle. Nunca la había visto tan enojada.

Las conjeturas comenzaban a armarse y los tres sujetos ya tenían al menos una idea del qué ocurrió tiempo atrás. Pero con la misma compostura firme dejaron que Elliott continuase, pues él mismo debía confirmar si su teoría mental era correcta.

—"Esa persona" se enfureció más de lo que estaba. Tomó a Isabelle y la golpeó sin dudarlo. Yo que me quedé viendo como un verdadero idiota hasta que mi cabeza hizo una especie de 'click' de lo que sucedía. Le pedí muchas veces que se detuviera pero no hacía caso. De pronto, comenzó a romper la ropa de Isabelle y le manifestó tantas cosas como que él era el señor de la casa Damon y que iba a enseñarle a respetar a su amo—. Era increíble, pues el infierno no tenías sentimientos de penas sin lágrimas, hasta que las gotas saladas comenzaron a desbordar de los ojos azulados de Elliott e ignoró que estaba llorando—. Me llevó a mi habitación y me encerró… luego escuché gritos, gemidos de tortura… y supe que estaba abusando sexualmente de Isabelle no una, sino que muchas veces. Justamente ahí tuve una segunda revelación.

—¿Y cuál sería, si se puede saber?— Consultó el hombre de traje verde.

—Me día cuenta que odiaba a "esa persona" con todo mi ser—. Reveló Elliott con furia—. Finalmente mis recuerdos que habían sido bloqueados regresaron. Recordé que desde niño que él atormentaba a mi madre, la golpeaba y abusaba de ella como lo hizo con Isabelle. Cuando llegaba ebrio y, lo que supongo yo, sediento de sangre, llegaba con mi madre con quien se desquitaba. Recordé aquellas noches donde mi madre le ordenaba a Isabelle que me llevara a dar una vuelta a la media noche para que no escuchara los gritos que de seguro mi madre emitía. Esto lo sé porque hubo un par de veces que la escuchaba.

Gritos, dolor… nada de lo que veía en este infierno se comparaba a su niñez, que fue un infierno en plena vida.

—Cuando murió, "esa persona" no se casó, porque encontró su sustituta en Isabel ya que la persona que más deseaba se fue con el que considera, su traidor—. Añadió Elliott, oración que el hombre de traje azul iba a preguntar después de la historia para completar la conjetura y la causa exacta—. Como Isabelle fue más discreta, pero también abusó de ella. Yo, no noté eso hasta esa noche en que cualquier sentimiento de aprobación o aceptación que esperaba de "esa persona", se fue por la borda cuando intentó lastimar nuevamente a Isabelle enfrente de mí.

El rostro del inglés decaía y una sonrisa burlesca se formó en sus labios, bajando la cabeza como si estuviese a punto de cometer lo mismo. No había duda que esa era una de las grandes causas de su locura.

—A pesar de esta claridad que he despertado, recuerdo poco de lo que pasó. Sé que me sentí poseído y de pronto una fuerza interior me llamaba, y a decir verdad, fue como si inyectara una gran dosis de cocaína en mi cuerpo. Sólo que esta era pura adrenalina, y mi objetivo era mi padre. Así como ustedes tres lo acaban de oír— musitó Elliott—, mi primera víctima fue… mi padre. Lo maté con mis propias manos y disfruté cada segundo de ello.

La intención de matar de Elliott estaba desde niño y antes de que Hannibal controlara su conciencia. Era un crimen grave atentar contra la vida de los progenitores y fue la gran excusa para el patriarca Damon de llevárselo al infierno como castigo. Por lo oído en Shadaloo, Ryu era extremadamente fuerte y no le sorprendía que su hijo también lo fuera en el futuro, hasta el punto de enfrentarlo usando su mente y cuerpo con la excusa de dominar al amor de su vida como lo era Saki. Finalmente ambos murieron aunque no cómo lo planeo: Seiko había vuelto a la vida por Saki y Elliott se mantendría en el infierno suplicando la desaparición del plano por no tener fortaleza mental. En eso había ganado Hannibal.

—Cuando lo maté comencé a reír. Pensé que era satisfacción, pero creo que fue un símbolo de que el resto de mi sanidad se había esfumado. Ahora que lo recuerdo y lo veo desde este punto de vista, jamás creí escuchar una risa tan triste—. Prosiguió Damon.

—¿Qué hizo Isabelle después de eso?— preguntó el hombre del traje azul.

—Es ahí donde entra mi remordimiento y el por qué ella debe estar aquí— Aseveró Elliott y encontrando una de las razones por las que su criada estaba pisando suelo infernal como castigo—. De alguna manera, Isabelle se aseguró de echar la culpa a Shadaloo y a toda la organización de Black Hands como la culpaba. Ella estaba golpeada tras verme matar a "esa persona" y yo en tremendo estado de Shock de haber hecho lo que hice, aprovechó sus habilidades con la limpieza y logró borrar cualquier rastro de evidencia que me inculpaba a mí de la muerte de aquel verdadero "demonio". Por la brutalidad del asesinato, la policía no sospechó de mí y mucho menos de Isabelle por el miedo que sentía. Decían que era imposible que uno de nosotros fuese el culpable y como no había señales de fuerza en mi cuerpo para hacerle frente, salí libre sin problemas.

—Sorprendente—… continuó destacando el hombre del atuendo azul.

—No creo que haya sido tan fácil para ella. Isabelle tenía sus ahorros y gracias a su influencia y la gente correcta, se olvidaron del caso. Después de todo, mi padre no era muy querido por el resto de la sociedad— Admitió Elliott con vergüenza de ser su hijo.

¿Remordimiento? Esa era la palabra adecuada para lo que sentía el hombre de azul que más se interesaba en la historia de Elliott. No tenía palabras para describir la situación y los motivos por los que a pesar de todo por protegerlo, Isabelle paró en este horrible lugar: había encubierto la muerte de Hannibal perpetrada por su propio hijo, eliminó las evidencias y mintió en las declaraciones policiales. En un principio Elliott amaba a su padre, pero sólo para acercarse a él tras la muerte de Crystal White.

—Pero si todo lo que te interesaba era la muerte en ese entonces, ¿por qué fijaste tus ojos en aquella chica?— preguntó el hombre de ahora cabello rojo apuntando ahora hacia otra de las causas.

—¿Saki Nozomi? Era diferente a todas las demás pretenciosas, ambiciosas—. Respondió el inglés—. Cuando puse mis ojos sobre ella, quedé deleitado. Pero para ese entonces, ya no era aquel joven al que su madre le contaba el cuento de Cybile antes de dormir. Debo admitir que encontré ciertas similitudes en ella y con la Cybile de la historia. La idealicé como la mujer perfecta para mí. Y si te soy sincero, esa sensación, esa sed de sangre disminuía.

—¿Qué es el cuento de Cybile?— Preguntó el mismo sujeto moreno. Interesado en lo que conocía Damon respecto a ello.

—Es una leyenda, una muy bonita por cierto. Pero supongo que es irrelevante—. Restó importancia Elliott al tema y los dos sujetos entendieron la pregunta en forma de indirecta.

—¿Tienes tiempo de contarla?— Preguntó ahora el hombre castaño de ropas verdes. Elliott terminó por aceptar y contar con calma esta vez.

…

 _Nació con bellos ojos pero no podía ver._

 _Cybile era una joven que creció al cuidado de los aldeanos que sentían lastima de ella por ser huérfana, aunque tenía el cuidado de los reyes como una hija. Como sus ojos no veían, su mente se conservó pura e inocente sin conocer la maldad. A oídos de un noble llego la historia de una joven ciega que poseía una dulce voz, pero era tan inocente que creía todo lo que se le decía. El noble sintió curiosidad y se fue en busca de la joven. Pero de noble solo tenía el título, era conocido por su crueldad, frivolidad, y malos actos._

 _Intrigado, cautivado y flechado por la joven muchacha se la llevó consigo a su mansión, pero los criados le advirtieron de él y sus intenciones. Aún así, Cybile recibió a aquel noble quien después de una plática, comenzó con su plan._

" _Por favor, no quiero perderme en sus actuares ni su maldad. Estoy cerca del fuego y temo, temo que pronto revele su verdadero rostro."_ _—_ _fueron las palabras de Cybile._

 _El noble ardía en rabia, pero tomó las manos de la joven y las besó, con las palabras correctas de seguro podría engañarla, así que sonrió sobre sus manos_ _—. "_ _No me destroces ya que te necesito… para así, hacer de mi corazón un lugar mejor. Dame algo que pueda querer. No me destroces, doncella mía, que eres y serás lo que me quedas para ser de mi un mejor hombre."_

 _El noble supo aprovecharse de la inocencia de la joven, a quien le creyó que era un hombre de bien. Después de marcharse del reino, el día rápidamente se oscureció y Cybile le pregunto a la Luna como ritual de todas las noches._

" _Luna querida, no te veo pero te siento. Mientras aún tengo tiempo ¿Tengo que aceptar quedarme, o debo ocultarme lejos de él? ¡Oh, luna! Si tal solo pudiera verle a los ojos y saber que es sincero…"_

 _Cybile no sabía que un guardia de la mansión la vigilaba hace días, no por obligación, sino por gusto, y un deber del corazón._

 _El guardia se colocó al costado de Cybile y en las mismas súplicas le rogó a la luna que le quitara la vista a él y se la otorgara a ella. La luna vio sinceridad en el guardia y le concedió su petición para que la doncella pudiese observar lo que sucedía por un momento en su vida. La joven podía ver tras una luz de brillo que fue obra de la Diosa Luna, pero su guardia no. Ella descubrió lo que pasó: "el sacrificio por alguien que quieres es lo más sincero y real". El amor floreció en aquel mismo instante, pero el noble no se permitiría perder a su futura mujer. Así como la joven no soportaría que su guardia sufriera para que ella viera la maldad de aquel malhechor disfrazado de buen hombre._

 _Cybile se entregó a la Luna en otra súplica, como su fiel sierva a cambio de devolverle la vista a su verdadero dueño y protegerle del malvado._

" _Si pudiera lograr volver a nacer, me gustaría que nos viéramos los dos a la vez…",  
Fueron las últimas palabras de Cybile antes de perderse en la luz de la luna._

 _En aquel reino, la primera noche de Luna Llena de primavera, las niñas llevaban flores al jardín y liberaban mariposas de color azul esperando el día en que la Luna le permita renacer a la joven quien se sacrificó por quien amaba. Las mariposas en aquellas tierras son un regalo al espíritu de Cybile y se dice que solo ellas reconocerán a la joven cuando vuelva a la Tierra. Es por eso las niñas desde esa y cada noche de ritual, llevaban consigo peines, adornos, atuendos y cualquier otro regalo incrustado con el diseño de las mariposas en él._

Elliott finalizó y claro, parecía un cuento de hadas común y corriente.

" _Aunque esa no es toda la historia…"_ _—_ Declaró en su mente el mismo hombre de color rojo cuando sintió una fuerza sobrehumana y los dos restantes asintieron en el gesto. Elliott se preguntaba que pasaba cuando inmutables los sujetos, esperaban la llegada.

Demonios grotescos, aberrantes y sanguinarios llegaban a posarse en frente de los cuatro presentes, tomando garrotes, cualquier arma a su lado y rodeándolos en círculo para no dejarles escapatoria. Al frente, salía uno de los líderes al cual reconoció a la perfección por su humillante derrota pasada a manos de Rosalie.

—¡Ahora no tendrás escapatoria! ¡Maldito Damon!— Gritó Maximoff, Pierre, comandando una legión de demonios que aumentaban conforme pasaban los segundos—. ¡Te enfrentarás a mí y mi ejercito de condenados que los convencí ya tenemos algo en común…! ¡Tú desaparición de este plano!

Apenas controlaba el Soul Power y debía pelear contra ellos más el imbécil del rumano. Estaba en desventaja cuando los tres hombres se posaron en frente de él.

—Tú estás en un entrenamiento y misión que no podemos intervenir. Así que mientras peleas contra ese Vampiro que conoces, nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás demonios. Es lo más justo para que puedas luchar sin problemas—. Propuso el hombre de cabello azul.

—¡Están locos! ¡Apenas puedo luchar con dos de ellos y él es un…!

—Darkstalker de clase S—. Interrumpió el de cabello rojo—. Los conozco a la perfección.

¿Por qué estaban tan interesados en su historia?

¿Cómo reconoció las artes Ansatsuken?

¿Cómo en el pasado el hombre de traje verde pudo hablar de las artes Kusanagi?

Algo estaba mal y no eran simples personas. Es como si ellos sólo supieran la parte negativa de él y se interesaron en conocer su lado benigno, el real Elliott Damon antes de la locura y de las cosas horribles que pasó. Tenía que seguir preguntando, era ahora o después no tendría respuesta apenas inicie el combate.

—¡No se entrometan! ¡Esto es entre Damon y yo! ¡Así que no estorben con sus inútiles fuerzas!— Amenazó Pierre que provocó la risa en el hombre de traje verde—. ¡No te rías insolente! ¡Muere!

El Demon Flare iba directo hacia quien se reía cuando las flamas que despegaron de sus manos repelieron por completo la onda del demonio. Nadie tenía manejo del fuego con ese nivel en el infierno si no es un demonio.

—¿Realmente piensas que con ese miserable ataque vencerás a la flama Kusanagi que hereda del racimo cortante? Te hace falta más disciplina—. Dijo el sujeto.

¿Flamas Kusanagi? ¿Las manejaba?

—Un momento… acaso tú eres—… antes de finalizar, Elliott fue interrumpido por el hombre de traje azul.

—Ahora tendrás la respuesta a quienes somos en realidad, Elliott Damon. Yo soy quien le hizo frente a Geese Howard años atrás—. Inicio el hombre de traje azul.

—Y yo quien una vez fue llamado el amo de los puños—… culminó el hombre de cabello rojo para quitarse esas capas desgastadas y revelar sus identidades.

Los demonios simplemente quedaban anonadados ante la fuerza que imponían los tres hombres. Pierre sentía una fuerza sobrenatural en ellos tres y cuya aura que no pertenecía al inframundo… sino al mundo celestial.

Elliott por su parte quedaba impactado, desorbitado y titubeando palabras sin sentido al ver a las personas que tenía en frente.

El hombre de traje azul tenía su cabello castaño oscuro tomado en una cola de caballo, un bigote común y su traje era una especie de dogi chino con detalles en amarillo y zapatos negros. Su aura era blanca y la fuerza era reconocible porque la había experimentado antes cuando tuvo al nieto de "ese hombre" al frente suyo.

El segundo hombre castaño tenía su traje verde que era finalmente claro, siendo un kimono de los antiguos arte marcialistas con la parte inferior de color verde oscuro y la parte superior de manga suelta con un detalle imponente: el símbolo del sol en la espalda, una faja café y descalzo. Su cabello era poco más largo de los hombros y con un mismo bigote y barba caída en el mentón. El aura era anaranjada como sus flamas.

El tercer hombre de cabello rojo lo tenía tomado hacia arriba en una cinta que hacía parecer que su cabellera era levantada. Vestía un karategi gris rasgado en brazos y tobillos con cuerdas de guante sustituto en los puños y en el cinturón mismo, también descalzo y de ojos azules que por un momento no creyó que era esa persona. El color de su ki era rojo combinado con el azul por un constante entrenamiento desde su muerte.

Eran _**Jeff Bogard**_ , el primer alumno dominador del Hakkyokuseiken, tras Tung...

 _ **Saisyu Kusanagi**_ , padre de Kyo y el antiguo portador y protector de la espada Kusanagi...

Y finalmente _**Gouki**_ , el que fue llamado en el pasado por su increíble fuerza y poder sobrehumano. Primer dominador del Satsui no Hado y ahora con el camino enmendado.

—Bien, he estado algo aburrido sin pelear y necesito algo de calentamiento. Demonio o no, no se ven tan fuertes—. Rió Saisyu con su tono carismático e intentando crujir su cuello como preparación—. Oh, lo olvidé… estoy muerto—. Fue lo último que dijo para explotar en una carcajada y preparar sus flamas.

—No has cambiado en nada, viejo amigo—. Señaló el padre adoptivo de Terry y Andy Bogard en una sonrisa a Kusanagi, para luego dirigirse hacia el que fue llamado el "amo de los puños" con ciertas ideas en mente—. He oído historias sobre usted, señor Gouki. Aunque ahora se ve diferente a como lo habían descrito en el pasado—. Indicó al divisar que sus ojos ya no eran rojo sangre, sino de un color azulado y poco menos moreno en comparación al despiadado guerrero Ansatsuken del pasado.

—Eso fue gracias a Ryu antes mi muerte. Su poder sobrepasó todos los límites y despertó mi otra conciencia nebulosa por el Satsui no Hado con uno de los Poderes de la Nada ocultos del Hado—. Asumió Gouki colocándose en posición de guardia—. Si bien este poder aun residirá en mí, puedo dominarlo sin problemas y sin el instinto asesino pasado.

—Así que descubriste que el mismo guerrero errante que enfrentó a Kyo es tu hijo, ¿no?—. Preguntó Saisyu con curiosidad.

—Sí. Pero después daré los detalles—. Concluyó el dominador del puño—. Ahora hay que enfocarse en estos demonios.

Aunque la pregunta más importante sería… ¿Quién envió a tres maestros poderosos para guiarlo en su aventura hacia el enfrentamiento contra "su" padre? Debía hacerlo antes de enfrentarse a Pierre.

—¿Quién los envió hacia mí para ayudarme?— Interrogó Elliott no desagradecido, pues se sintió aliviad ante tanto demonio en frente que tener a los tres maestros le quitó una preocupación encima.

—Rosalie. Esa chica nos pidió ayudarte— Concretó Gouki.

No, no. Era imposible.

La misma persona que había asesinado ahora lo estaba ayudando más de lo que hacía con el entrenamiento, la rosa de los tiempos del mundo vivo, la información de lo sucedido en el mismo plano. ¿Cómo diantres ella era capaz de prestar auxilio a alguien que le arrebató la vida, intentó asesinar a su primer amor y atacar a sus seres queridos?

—¿P-Por qué?— Preguntaba Elliott, pero perplejo, impactado y con las pupilas dilatadas de sus ojos por la noticia de saber que la genovesa fue la responsable.

—No lo sé. Sé que ella nos preguntó si podíamos guiarte en tu camino. Además, le debo un favor y conozco este sitio. Sólo tu puedes pelear contra ese vampiro y nosotros no podemos intervenir. Pero al menos, podemos desviarles la atención para que pelees sin interrupciones—. Indicó el viejo amo de puño antes de dar el pisotón a la tierra en su estilo y lanzarse contra los demonios, mismo gesto que hicieron Saisyu y Bogard.

No podía creerlo, los mismos espectros que lo ayudaban, platicaban con él, no eran nada más y nada menos que los mismos tres grandes guerreros que sin importar si eran villanos o no, eran los mejores maestros de sus respectivos artes para ahora, completar la misión que X persona le había encomendado. Rosalie no era esa persona, sino que ella fue enviada por esa persona. Lo más impresionante, ¿por qué la genovesa se preocupaba tanto, tanto de su bienestar a pesar de haberla matado por más que digan que Hannibal era el responsable?

Ahora no importaba y después le pediría explicaciones a Rosalie. Ahora debía enfrentar sin dudas a Pierre en su primer mano a mano real mientras los tres maestros se encargarían de dejarle el camino libre.


	11. El Contraataque de un Guerrero

_**Perdón por el retraso n.n"**_

 _ **Ando complicado de cosas personales, pero no me he olvidado de esto. Lamento lo corto del capítulo, pero falta para el torneo y quiero dejar los intermedios. No, no son relleno xD.**_

 _ **PD: El capítulo "subsiguiente lo adelanto", no será apto para +18 años. Es una de las razones del por qué este fic tiene la categoría M.**_

 _ **Los personajes originales de Street Fighter como sus remakes son de Capcom.**_

 _ **Los personajes originales de King of Fighters como sus remakes son de SNK.**_

 _ **Los personajes ficticios son de Miki y están con su permiso.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo VIII_

" _El Contrataque de un Guerrero dispuesto a vencer a toda costa"_

Eran buenos días a pesar de los malos momentos pasados.

Segunda semana de abril séptimo. Quedaban solamente casi seis meses para el inicio del torneo King of Fighters y la sorpresa era grande al saber que los más veteranos del torneo no harían su participación, sino que sus hijos y considerados la nueva generación de peleadores del futuro serían los nuevos protagonistas. Viejos enemigos estaban retornando, pero no tanto en venganza de quienes los vencieron hace más de veinte años atrás, ya que ahora eran los mismos guerreros del mañana los que les hicieron frente con victorias sobre ellos hace un par o tres años transcurridos.

Cada uno de los chicos se marchaba de la morada Kasugano mientras que Mel pedía disculpas por no asistir al cumpleaños de Saki la semana entrante, pero que enviará un presente desde Norteamérica como compensación. Solamente quedaban Seiko, Ryoko y Saki cuidando la casa a esperas de que sus padres llegaran.

—Es una lástima que no podrá estar el próximo martes… —Lamentaba la menor de la familia Ansatsuken.

—Lo sé, pero estará con nosotros para el torneo la semana anterior a nuestra primera ronda y para tu cumpleaños—. Consoló la inglesa de cabello azul. El cumpleaños de Ryoko coincidía con una de las rondas del torneo que comenzaría en septiembre.

—Lo dice más que nada porque es más difícil a distancia. —Concluyó el hermano mayor—. Tanto tú como yo lo sabemos a la perfección.

—Tienes razón. —Apoyó Saki cayendo en lo que había pasado hace dos años atrás. No era el mejor recuerdo, pero de esa manera entendían mejor a la japonesa de menor edad.

—Bueno, lo menos que podemos hacer es que tenga un buen viaje de regreso a Estados Unidos, ¿no? —Y es en esos momentos donde Seiko lograba siempre verle el lado positivo a todo para alegrar el día.

Ambas chicas asintieron de la misma forma que decidieron comprar algunos comestibles para recibir a Ryu y Sakura de su viaje. Seiko, se quedaba en casa viendo alguno que otro empleo de medio tiempo para complementar estudios… al parecer, tenía el bicho de la responsabilidad contagiado. Bueno, tenía veintiún años y ya tenía que pensar en el futuro que incluso pensaba en el antiguo trabajo de su madre en la tienda de arcades aunque el local ya no existía, pero buscaría un empleo similar.

Buscando en distintos portales de internet logró dar con el indicado a su horario. Lo malo es que se venía un torneo encima a pesar de que la fecha de apertura es en septiembre. Anotó la dirección en lo primero que tuvo a la mano —un cuaderno— y se dispuso a salir rumbo a aquel lugar y con un mensaje de texto a las chicas para que supieran donde estaba. Con su casco puesto y la motocicleta que le regalaron los Kusanagi en su último cumpleaños, Seiko partía al local para pedir el empleo y al mismo tiempo, para comprar un obsequio por adelantado para la semana siguiente que coincidía con el cumpleaños de Saki.

* * *

—Perfecto, aunque a partir de las dos semanas siguientes podrás comenzar. Ahora haremos una remodelación que durará unos días y en la nueva apertura te necesitaremos.

—Descuide. Estaré para ese entonces. ¡Cuente conmigo! —Con saludo militar, el joven se despedía del empleado y listo para firmar contrato la semana entrante.

Tenía todo listo para trabajar y comenzaría con algo de madurez. Eso sí, tendría que ausentarse algunas clases para entrenar como es debido ya que no sólo él es el único que estudia en la misma universidad con Saki, sino que el dúo sagrado de Kazuo y Sho posiblemente también faltarían a clases y ellos mismos lo acaban de reconocer hace unos días atrás por palabras del mismo Yagami.

" _Posiblemente seremos oponentes en la final. Así que traten de no quedar eliminados antes de tiempo"._

Cualquiera pensaría que las palabras de Kazuo hubiesen salido del mismo Iori Yagami, pero no tenían el mismo efecto ponzoñoso que el de su padre. De hecho, el comentario era más que acertado, ya que el nuevo trío Ansatsuken era el nuevo rival a vencer y sería un desperdicio de torneo que no se enfrentasen en aquellas instancias.

Eso… hasta que una figura conocida apareció al frente suyo.

* * *

—Qué raro, debería estar aquí desde hace unos minutos atrás—. Fueron las palabras de Ryoko después de tener el almuerzo preparado tras las compras. Extraño ya que su hermano siempre bajaba de los primeros para comer y habían pasado casi media hora.

—De hecho, tampoco está su motocicleta. Se supone que no iba a demorar mucho…—Saki también cayó en cuenta cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Inmediatamente contestó la llamada al ver que en la pantalla tenía el nombre de Seiko—. ¿Seiko? ¿Dónde diablos estás metido?

" _¡Ayúdame, Saki! ¡Estoy en el centro de Tokio con un problema demasiado grande! —_ Pudo oír la chica que el japonés bloqueaba un golpe de al parecer un enemigo— _¡Estoy peleando contra una maldita copia robótica de papá y no puedo contenerlo más!_

La llamada se cortaba de la nada y también intuyó que estaba con teléfono en mano y defendiéndose al mismo tiempo, algo cansado y desesperadamente auxiliándola. Debía tener unos quince minutos de pelea y la llamada fue un último recurso para volver a contener los ataques. No era cualquier ente robótico que Shadaloo enviaba, esta vez se trataba de una copia del mismo Ryu y Seiko ya sabía a la perfección la enorme presión que se sentía en un combate frenético como ese.

Al centro de Tokio no le duraría más de quince minutos en el mismo transporte del japonés y del cual no debía perder más tiempo antes que a su novio no le suceda algo a mayores. Afortunadamente uno de los vecinos de la familia Ansatsuken llegaba a su casa en un vehículo motorizado similar. Recordaba que ya sabía manejar por cosas del pasado que no quería recordar, así que le pidió disculpas, le arrebató las llaves y partió de inmediato hacia el centro de la ciudad.

…

No le tomó más de diez minutos por la urgencia y prisa que tenía cuando observó vacío el lugar. Las personas debieron correr para resguardarse cuando sólo dos "personas" estaban al medio de la concurrida zona. La motocicleta del joven estaba destruida por los impactos y posiblemente Seiko había sido interceptado por algún ataque, del cual ahora sólo se dedicaba a bloquear con brazos cruzados y tomar una posición totalmente defensiva contra aquel ser. La arremetida de Saki sirvió para que el japonés tomase algo de aire y su atacante retrocediera.

—Gracias por venir. Realmente necesitaba una mano urgente…— Admitió Seiko con una rodilla en el suelo y bastante cansado. Además, tenía el labio superior partido y un moretón en la mejilla izquierda.

—Apenas me dijiste que era Shadaloo y copia robótica de tu padre, me apuré lo más posible—. Contestó la inglesa-nipona en guardia y su inseparable vara de metal que le dio su fallecido padre Kai. Seiko se percató que esa motocicleta en la que Saki había llegado era de su vecino. Ya le preguntaría más tarde cómo lo hizo, pues ahora debían preocuparse de ese falso ciborg.

Físicamente el ciborg era igual a Ryu. Lo que lo diferenciaba del original era la mirada fría que poseía el primero y alguna marca de metal producto de un fallido embate de Seiko.

Ya de pie y con algo de dificultad, ambos jóvenes decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo con un Hadōken del japonés y Saki saltando sobre la onda para atacarlo en un frente aéreo y otro terrestre. Ella ahora debía irse a la ofensiva, ya que Seiko estaba débil para continuar atacando en vano, pero no sólo el ser evitó el proyectil, sino que salió directamente a la confrontación aérea de Saki para derribarla de una sola Tatsumaki cargada de energía eléctrica que jamás la vio recibir.

La joven caía, pero de inmediato se colocaba de pie mientras Seiko iba en su turno de volver a enfrentarse al ciborg con un golpe recto de puño al plexo, luego una combinación de varios golpes de jab, ganchos, upper y cambiados unos con otros que fueron totalmente bloqueados. Lo único que vio continuar el japonés fue un par de ataques de antebrazo y canto para recibir un Shōryūken, que tenía la particularidad de tener flamas nacientes en toda la extremidad utilizada. Saki aprovechó ese instante de usar su vara de metal para golpear al ente robótico, pero en el mismo aire con otra Tatsumaki repelía las intenciones de la inglesa para usar un Zanku Hadōken y derribarla.

No sólo tenía fuerza, sino que también poseía la misma imitación física y defensiva de Ryu: reacción y respuesta inmediata de contragolpe. Todo el sistema defensivo de uno de los mejores peleadores estaba al frente de ambos novios que tendrían que buscar otro método.

El tiempo transcurría y si bien para Saki eran diez minutos cansadores, para Seiko que estaba más tiempo combatiendo se le notaba el serio agotamiento. Lo peor es que no encontraban alguna abertura en la sólido bloqueo y dispositivo de defensa del ciborg que comenzaban a pasarles la cuenta: las artes marciales mixtas de Saki no servirían, puesto que al tener la información de Ryu en el ciborg, significaba que también estaba acumulada la experiencia de los combates contra varios estilos de lucha que evitó varios movimientos de sambo y kickboxing de la inglesa. Ni hablar del Ansatsuken de Seiko que es totalmente conocido y predecible.

Las nuevas técnicas adquiridas del arte asesino y ejecutadas por Saki no eran nada efectivas: ni el Shunpukyaku, ni el Haru Ichiban que son variantes tuvieron resultado, provocando que la chica se cansase más. Seiko, por su parte, gastaba energía en vano con su Shinku Hadōken tratando de ganar tiempo ante un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que no tendría posibilidad de ganar. Los dos jóvenes estaban heridos y los golpes en el heredero del puño asesino cada vez dolían más, además que ahora tenía un corte en la mejilla y su labio sangraba en mayor cantidad. Necesitaba aire para retomar el aliento mientras miraba a su chica, quien tenía varios golpes en el rostro y parte de su ropa algo quemada por uno de los Hadōken abrasadores del ser de metal.

" _Debemos buscar otro método para vencerlo... Como es un ciborg, el Shun Goku Satsu no tendría efecto alguno en él... ¡Claro! Si es un ciborg, significa que podría con esto. Aunque debo recibir golpes a cambio, es la única forma de ganar y… —_ Seiko cayó en cuenta de que Saki estaba con sus guantes de combate puestos, lo cual le dio otra idea para atacar _._ —¡Saki! ¡¿Tus guantes de combate son aislantes?!

—¿Eh?— Salía del trance la joven por la petición del japonés—. Pues sí…

—¡Sólo hazme caso y déjame cargar electricidad en tu vara!

" _¿Cargar electricidad? ¡Es cierto! Si Seiko planea atacarlo con electricidad, es para sobrecargarlo lo más posible… ¡Lo Tengo!"_ —No, ¡tú mantenlo a raya y yo misma cargaré la mayor energía posible!

¿Qué ella misma lo misma cargaría? Es verdad que maneja el ki tanto por la descendencia y adoración divina como el ser un practicante de su arte asesino, pero utilizar algo de corriente eléctrica era algo imposible en ella… o eso creía cuando una explosión aural en el cuerpo de Saki la hizo aparecer con sus manos y pies cargados de chispas que, por el efecto de los guantes, se desviaban a la vara de metal que era conductora de la misma energía.

Se supone que sólo él y su padre podían usarlo…

Espera, ¡¿se suponía?!

Era imposible…

¡Saki había aprendido el principio eléctrico del Ansatsuken! ¡El _Denjin Renki_! _[1]_

Tenía que dejar de divagar en las habilidades de Saki y retomar el plan previsto: sacrificar resistencia propia para asegurar el punto débil que descubrió al inicio del combate y dejarle confiar el último movimiento para derrotarlo. La inglesa por su parte, confiaba en que su novio podía detener los quince golpes mortales con una sumisa y completa concentración que requería, así que lo único que le quedaba era volver a concentrar el Denjin Renki mientras el cyborg se lanzaba en dirección al japonés.

Saki cerró sus ojos por el destello y esperar a que culminase el Shun Goku Satsu oponente. Podía sentir como los golpes inundaban las calles y al mismo tiempo como eran bloqueados por otra fuerza similar que al reaparecer, tenía el cabello flotando a causa de una energía ventosa que rodeaba su humanidad y combinado con un aura roja que supo a la perfección lo que había hecho.

No había duda que había contrarrestado la técnica asesina con otra similar utilizando el poder de la nada del viento, el Kaze Mu no Hado, para cambiar nuevamente de estilo usando el Denjin Renki para despertar la nada eléctrica.

—¿Eso es todo lo que Shadaloo puede hacer? —Exclamó Seiko tras aparecer de aquel rayo de las manos del Ryu falso y donde el humo salía de su humanidad.

Saki miraba como las puntas de los dedos del japonés estaban en posición de bloqueo, suponiendo que había hecho un parrying a todo el haz de luz recibido.

—Porque ahora es mi turno de contraatacar… ¡Uoaaaaagh! —Apenas dio el grito y con sus energías cargadas, las auras eléctricas salían de las manos del japonés para dar el indicio que el Poder de la Nada originario del Trueno comenzaría a dar el plan definitivo de combate.

Seiko recibía el primer golpe del ciborg, pero inmediatamente lanzó un puño hacia el rostro cargado de chispas con un segundo aire de tenacidad adquirido. Continuaba aquel ser dando variados golpes a toda la humanidad del japonés, pero cada ataque era respondido con otro y con el mismo poder eléctrico como aura dominante en el nuevo dragón de viento. Otra patada del Mech Ryu a las costillas de Seiko, pero le repetía la dosis con una Sokouto Geri eléctrica la cual comenzaba a darle alguno que otro efecto de lentitud y no era menos. El intercambio de golpes en un vaivén de idas y vueltas continuó con cada segundo transcurrido que solamente faltaba un poco más para iniciar el "verdadero" contraataque, el cual Seiko esperaba con cierto límite en su cuerpo tras preferir sacrificar su humanidad a cambio de menores golpes, pero con más efectividad.

Era la hora de ejecutar otra vez la muerte instantánea por parte del ciborg, aunque significase que fuese destruido en el intento.

Pero Seiko no se movía, es más: Saki notaba que a pesar de quedar inmóvil su cuerpo, a excepción de sus puños concentraban más ki cuando el Mech ejecutó por segunda vez la técnica mortal. El destello de los catorce golpes comenzó a preocupar a la inglesa cuando notó un brillo azul antes del primer impacto, notando a Seiko con el puño ya impactado a la zona media y el aura verdosa a su alrededor.

—Ningún cyber idiota podría derrotarme… —Comentó el heredero Ansatsuken sin tener las heridas del Shun Goku Satsu, lo cual la descendiente de Cybile intuyó que contraatacó con el poder del viento que aumentaba la velocidad de movimiento y de sus golpes—. ¡METSU! —Primer golpe con brazo derecho directo al abdomen que saltaba un par de chispas producto del rompimiento. Segundo golpe de upper izquierdo hacia el mentón que además de amortiguar de manera dolorosa la mandíbula por su resistencia, otras chispas salían del cuello del ser con la visión de alguno que otro cable—. ¡SHOOORYUUKEEEEN!

El metálico ser salía disparado hacia los aires sin defensa alguna y casi totalmente anulado, hasta que Seiko notó que Saki giraba su vara de metal con las mismas chispas eléctricas en su sitio hasta lanzarla directo hacia el ciborg.

—¡Es todo tuyo, Saki!— exclamó el joven Ansatsuken en los aires para que la inglesa lograse concentrar toda la energía posible y preparada para atacar.

—¡CHOU RAI SENPUU KON! ¡GET ELECTRIFIED… NOW!— Y Saki lanzaba un torbellino de electricidad en forma de rueda directo al enemigo que no hizo más que explotar por la sobrecarga de energía y cuyas piezas llovían en pedazos y otros calcinados ante tamaña técnica.

Seiko quedaba boquiabierto tras el nivel de pelea de la inglesa y por una técnica que vagamente se le hacía familiar. ¿Desde cuándo Saki podía usar el _Denjin Renki_? Esa pregunta se la haría en unos momentos más. Ahora, no solamente se dio cuenta que la joven de cabello azul no había perdido el tiempo tras la recuperación que en sólo tres meses pudo dominar algo que a él le tomó un año y fracción, sino que era una verdadera prodigio al aprender técnicas con tan sólo verlas.

Con la falsa copia de Ryu destruida, ambos recuperaban la compostura y comenzaron a analizar la situación de la batalla.

—Es obvio que nos están espiando o analizando. Algo más quiere Shadaloo además de recopilar datos nuestros—. Pensaba en voz alta Saki con la mano en su mentón para continuar meditando.

Y tenía razón. Sería estúpido de parte de Bison mandar algo que sabe que sería eliminado aun con dificultad. Segundo: el hecho de que haya mandado ya dos copias robóticas para enfrentarlos no eran coincidencias algunas. Debía buscar esas conexiones de una u otra forma y una idea le llegó a su mente que la preocupó bastante, hasta que se percató de que el puño de Seiko estaba herido y algo sangrado por el último Metsu Shōryūken.

—Saki… ¿qué haces?— Preguntó el joven dragón cansado por completo cuando al sentir las suaves manos de su chica, se quejó del dolor que regresaba a su cuerpo debido al enfriamiento de su cuerpo al terminar el combate—. ¡Au! Nunca pensé que esa copia barata fuese resistente… ¿qué se creía? ¿Robocop o qué? —Finalizó con tono de broma mientras Saki vendaba su mano con un pañuelo que tenía guardado en su pantalón.

—No lo sé, pero me alegra saber que pudiste resistirlo y vencerlo—. Añadió la chica en tono de risa. Seiko se percató que, a pesar del peligro, ella estaba feliz por una misteriosa y extraña razón que aún no podía descifrar.

Lo que realmente no sabía Seiko, es que era la primera vez que ambos combatían juntos, codo a codo ante un mismo enemigo.

Ella se ofreció a llevarlo en la misma motocicleta que "pidió" prestada, argumentando que sabía manejar gracias a las distintas organizaciones y mafias en las cuales se infiltró para desbaratarlas y conseguir información de Shadaloo. Seiko aceptó sin dudarlo, pues el estado de su mano no era el indicado y tomaría —para efectos de él— cerca de dos semanas para estar al 100% de su uso. ¿La de Seiko? Estaba al menos a salvo ya que estaba asegurado.

Tenían que regresar a casa ya que Ryoko se estaría preguntando el por qué de la demora. Lo malo para Seiko es que no alcanzó a comprar el regalo de Saki cuando estando sentado detrás de ella para sostenerse en el viaje, tuvo otra idea...

Una idea en la cual podría salir mal, o quizás bien. Todo eso dependía de la decisión de ella y que sería sorpresa, pues en su mente volvía a repetirse una cierta situación que pasó en la primera confesión de ambos y que por equis motivos, no se podía concretar.

* * *

 _ **Chou Rai Senpuu Kon (o "Chouraisenpukon"), es una de las técnicas que aprendió de Billy Kane: El "Chou Kaen Senpuu Kon". La diferencia es que ahora aplicó la energía eléctrica del Denjin Renki que antes no poseía y por eso se cambió de "Kaen" (creo que es abrasador o fogoso) a "Rai" (eléctrico). Además, la vara lleva el mismo nombre que el de Billy (Creo que se llamaba Sansetsu Kon) puesto que él mismo se la regaló.**_

 _ **[1] Denjin Renki: V-Trigger I de Ryu de Street Fighter V.**_

 _ ****El Ryu ciborg está basado en Mech Gouki / Cyber Akuma, jefe final de Marvel SH vs Street Fighter.**_

 _ **El capítulo siguiente es como se dijo en el anterior, la batalla de Elliott vs Pierre y varias sorpresas.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y lamento el retraso n.n' bye~**_


	12. El Renacer de Elliott

_Finalmente he retornado del hiatus (llora a un rincón), pero lo sé. Esto debí actualizarlo como el 2017, pero estaba más que ocupado y además nueva universidad. Ahora en segundo año me será difícil actualizar, pero no tengo en olvido este y los demás._

 _Bueno, pues que disfruten_ :)

 _Los personajes de Saisyu Kusanagi y Jeff Bogard son originales de SNK._

 _El personaje de Gouki/Akuma es original de Capcom._

 _Elliott y Rosalie son de autoría de Miki._

 _Pierre Maximoff es de mi autoría._

 _ **Spoiler:** El capítulo siguiente será para mayores de 18 años. Por algo el fic está en categoría M y éste se dividirá en 4 capítulos que se repartirán en todo el fic (no serán continuos, sino que aparecerán en capítulos siguientes). No creo que sea necesario decir que involucra a los dos protagonistas de esta saga y vinculados con la saga de Cybile que subí años atrás._

* * *

 _Capítulo IX_

 _El renacer de Elliott_

Golpes, flamas, energía en su máxima expresión, el Orochinagi de Saisyu, el verdadero _Zanku Shippuken_ de Jeff y el ahora _Metsu Go Hado_ de Gouki eliminaban a uno, dos, tres, decenas, centenares de demonios y nadie, absolutamente nadie era capaz de hacerles frente.

No, no era el momento de distraerse con semejante demostración de poder puro en su máxima expresión, pues ahora tenía un enemigo más temible aún y que deseaba más venganza por la humillación que aquella joven usuaria del Soul Power le dio hace unos días atrás. Era una pelea de verdad la que experimentaría en estos momentos y saber cuánto ha progresado en breve tiempo.

—Es verdad… Si debo llegar a él, ¡es hora de probar mis habilidades!— De un solo instante, Elliott se colocó en posición de guardia para esperar el ataque oponente.

—Perfecto… ¡así no tengo interrupciones que impidan acabar con lo que queda de tu miserable vida! — Pierre, al contrario, decidió ir a la ofensiva.

El primer golpe lo atestó el último de los Maximoff, pero que Damon logró bloquear sin problemas. Luego, continuaría otro golpe de puño que Elliott interceptó con su muslo derecho y pasar al contraataque con una patada a la zona media y un codazo directo al rostro que hizo retroceder a Pierre.

—Me impresionas, Damon… jamás pensé que lograrías estar consciente en este mundo de tinieblas y pudieses sobrevivir— exclamaba el rumano tras retomar su postura.

—Pues he experimentado cosas muy peores como para permitir que alguien como tú se salga con la suya—. Respondió el inglés nuevamente tomando su guardia a la defensiva.

Los otros tres maestros estaban atentos al combate de Elliott, pues los demonios con los que ellos combatían no tenían para nada el nivel de igualarlos, pero necesitaban ver el progreso realizado del cual tanto Rosalie había hablado y observar qué puntos se necesitaba fortalecer. Claro, al mismo tiempo que peleaban.

Nuevamente Maximoff retomaba los ataques con varios golpes directos a Elliott que no tenía problema alguno para contrarrestarlos, del que esta vez hizo uso de las nuevas armas del Soul Power que adquirió en el entrenamiento secreto. El momento llegó Pierre intentó atacarlo con un _Bat Spin_ y Elliott desapareciese para encontrarse al costado de su humanidad, extender su brazo al frente y con su otra mano haciendo presión el hombro atacante para desplegar una bola de energía en dirección al rumano.

—¡Recibe esto! ¡SOUL CRUSH!—

Un solo impacto fue necesario para derribar al Darkstalker S, volver a desaparecer y colocarse ahora detrás suyo para darle una patada en todo el abdomen y arrastrarlo varios metros de su distancia.

—Agh… detesto admitirlo, pero me confié de tus habilidades Elliott Damon— comentó Pierre tras limpiarse el labio roto—. Pero esto no ocurrirá de nuevo.

Pierre se lanzaba contra Elliott que intentó replicar la misma técnica cargada, pero sólo fue una ilusión la que atacó el inglés cuando el vampiro usaba su _Demon Cradle_ para golpear en ascenso con sus alas. Trató de recuperarse en el aire con un _Soul Vaccum Wave_ , pero fácilmente fue disipado con un _Demon Flare_ que lo impactó en los aires.

Elliott continuó lanzando más ataques, pero terminaban todos evadidos o bloqueados sin dificultad conforme avanzaban los minutos. Comenzaba a existir una clara desventaja por lo predecible de sus ataques que Pierre encadenó una lluvia de golpes de puño y talados con sus alas para derribar a Damon.

—¿Qué sucede, Damon? ¿Acaso esa es toda tu fuerza? Con razón se llevaron a esa mujer llamada Isabelle…

—¡No tienes derecho a pronunciar su nombre! —arremetió el inglés por la mención a su criada que al intentar usar un _Soul Cannon_ , no salió el poder del alma de sus manos.

Era imposible si el poder lo podía dominar, no a la perfección, pero si utilizarlo para defenderse con fuerza. Pierre aprovechó aquella ocasión para atestarle una lluvia de golpes para rematarlo con una versión más fuerte que el _Demon Flare_ y estrellarlo con una de esas rocas alrededor del área de combate. Damon se levantaba con gran parte de su cuerpo agotado debido a los efectos colaterales del fuego demoniaco del rumano, el cual hacía estragos su ser como alma, pues se sentía como si estuviese quemándose por dentro.

Maldecía el momento en que sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo, ¿pero por qué razón? Continuó atacándolo en vano y sin ningún tipo de estrategia debido a la falta del Soul Power por varios minutos, pero era atacado con la misma fuerza o incluso más salvaje aún por esa humillante derrota sufrida a manos de Rosalie. Llegó el momento en que harto de jugar, Pierre utilizó un ataque distinto esta vez: Usó la pose del _Chaos Flare_ , pero cuando la onda de fuego comenzaba a llegar a Elliott, se extendió hacia él y lo aprisionó como si se tratase de una soga flameante. Atrapado, sólo podía ver cómo era golpeado una y otra vez mientras se burlaban de su persona y de su desgracia infernal.

—Mira cómo te ves de indefenso, Damon. Además de inútil y sin fuerzas algunas, que vergüenza sentiría esa mujer si te ve en este estado, atrapado por mi _Demon Prision_ — sonriendo con sorna después de mencionar su ideosa técnica, tomaba el rostro de Elliott para darle más golpes al rostro— ¡Mira cómo te ves de patético! — y un último golpe más para dejarlo en el suelo, sin soltar aún su _Demon Prision_.

Lo que era peor para el joven de cabello azul, era que los otros tres hombres no podían hacer nada para intervenir o todo esto saldrá de la peor forma y sin la posibilidad de encontrar a Bison o Hannibal que podrían retornar nuevamente cuantas veces quisieran.

Impotente de no hacer nada, Elliott no tenía otra salida más ya que el Soul Power lo había abandonado…

O eso quería intentar creer.

* * *

— _Intenta concentrarte. No puedes usar el Soul Power si piensas en cosas dañinas—. Regañaba la joven de cabello violeta teniendo sus manos atrás como toda maestra._

— _Sabes que lo intento y que no es fácil…— reclamaba Elliott con un cansancio notorio y exhausto._

— _De acuerdo. Tomemos un descanso—. Finalizó la genovesa para darle la espalda y meditar unos momentos._

 _Elliott intentaba tomar un respiro cuando vio la silueta rígida y seria que había adoptado su "tutora" como ella le pidió llamarla —maestra era algo a lo cual aún no estaba en sus planes por falta de experiencia—. Pocas veces la ha visto molesta o seria y se trataba siempre de un combate, pero en este caso era él. ¿Podía enojarse con ella? Sí por cómo estaba el entrenamiento de duro. Sin embargo, después recordó el acontecimiento de su muerte provocado por "ese hombre" utilizando su cuerpo para tal fin y restringió aquella sensación ya que la culpa seguía existiendo en él._

 _Necesitaba saber la razón por la cual lo ayudaba a pesar de todo lo que hubo entre ambos, la rivalidad y los objetivos tanto de proteger como eliminar en sus respectivos roles a cierto japonés. El resentimiento debía existir en Rosalie después de todo aquello, pero no había nada que lo representase. Eso fue suficiente para Elliott y resolver alguna conjetura._

— _Rosalie. Dime, ¿cómo lo haces?_

— _¿Eh? — aquella pregunta tomó desprevenida a la genovesa._

— _Me refiero a, ¿cómo lo haces para no sentir rencor de todas las cosas que has tenido que pasar? — reiteró Damon más preciso._

 _La joven entendía por fin por qué el inglés estaba tan cansado de dominar el Soul Power. La solución a esa respuesta no la había conseguido desde el momento en que tuvo esa conexión con Seiko y "aquella voz" que les pidió luchar en distintos planos. Rosalie se relajó y lo mejor es que si le daba una pequeña pista, él podría concentrarse mucho mejor._

— _Pensar de forma negativa no lleva a nada. Lo mismo ocurre cuando el corazón te pide que actúes por instinto o tu mente que calcule todo como si fueses una computadora artificial. Elliott, siempre debes tener una mente fría y un corazón ardiente —respondió Rosalie haciendo los gestos de tocarse en la sien y en su pecho—. Si congenias ambos, la mente y el alma se harán uno sólo y podrás hacer lo que desees._

 _La respuesta de la chica con una sonrisa risueña y fue tan simple que se sintió desarmado, pero su obsesión por rescatar a Isabelle en tiempo record le nublaba los caminos a seguir._

 _Lo había entendido. No del todo, pero si una pequeña luz en un lugar de penumbras para comenzar a seguirla._

 _Es un buen comienzo para meditar y llevar las cosas con calma._

* * *

Había olvidado esas palabras.

Si bien estaba ya muerto, sabía a la perfección que lo estaban torturando y usando la imagen de Isabelle en contra suya. Lógicamente ese era el principal problema por el cual ya no podía usar sus técnicas con el Soul Power y defenderse. El dolor era lo de menos, sino que necesitaba algo con qué disipar temporalmente a aquella persona que pasaba de ser su protectora a su mayor debilidad.

Ya la podrá rescatar y no debe tirar nada de lo aprendido a la basura por un capricho inalcanzable —por ahora— porque ahora tenía algo de recursos y ayuda necesaria para soportar el calvario del infierno. El poco tiempo que ha estado es una tortura, pero superarla, es un logro magnífico que no habría sido posible de realizarla de no ser por esa joven. Se levantó con dificultad y agitado a pesar de estar atrapado, empuñó sus manos para crear una explosión de energía que lo liberó por completo de la prisión demoniaca de Pierre.

—Cómo… ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE LIBERARTE?!

—Fácil, simplemente dejé de pensar en Isabelle y lo que pueda pasarle—. Contestó Elliott sin ningún miramiento—. Sé que está bien donde quiera que esté porque es una mujer fuerte y es capaz de soportar hasta el dolor más grande. Además, ¡porque tendré muchas oportunidades más para rescatarla y de seguir peleando hasta el final! ¡No te perdonaré lo que le hiciste al jugar conmigo usando Isabelle y ahora es mi turno de enseñarte de dónde viene todo mi poder! —acto seguido, Elliott volvía a colocarse de pie con toda un aura violeta, pero cuya luz era clara y no obscura como era hace un tiempo atrás— ¡Prepárate Pierre! ¡Porque esta vez yo te mandaré al plano astral para borrar tu existencia!

" _¡_ _No te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Saki y ahora es mi turno de enseñarte de dónde viene todo mi poder! ¡Prepárate Pierre! ¡Porque esta vez yo te mandaré al infierno para que no escapes de él jamás!"_

Esas palabras, esas mismas malditas que las había escuchado hace cuanto… ¿tres años atrás? Las palabras del japonés cuando liberó todo su Poder de la Nada oculto y revirtió todo el cometido. Intentó atacar con una onda de fuego mucho más poderosa que su _Demon Flare_ en dirección al joven noble, pero rápidamente su _Satan Flare_ fue devuelto hacia él mismo y causándole un daño considerablemente grave. Apenas podía levantarse cuando logró ver aquél mismo escudo que Rosalie había usado en contra suya.

—T-Tú… — miraba desde abajo el vampiro rumano con su cuerpo agonizando y totalmente enrabiado contra el inglés que le devolvió su propia técnica con el _Soul Reflect_.

—Esta es la diferencia entre tú y yo, y es que ahora tengo algo que antes no… y es un amigo que puede aconsejarme, o mejor dicho… amiga. ¡Hah! — Con el nuevo aire conseguido, Elliott se disponía a lanzarse en proyectil hacia Pierre que no pudo evitar el impacto, sintiendo además que era levantado hacia los aires.

El inglés caía en cuclillas para cargar ki en su mano derecha e impulsarse en dirección al desprotegido Pierre con la misma técnica que había matado su antiguo rival y, además, la cicatriz que le propinó. Tenía que derrotarlo rápido antes que volviese a tomar el contro de la pelea.

—Perdóname Seiko, pero es la única forma de vencerlo, aunque las circunstancias esta vez sean otras. ¡Este es tu fin, Maximoff! ¡SOUL… SLASHEEER!

La misma palma con la que había matado al japonés reaparecía en el mismo inframundo, sólo que ahora era otro el poder que dominaba y aquel instinto asesino y despiadado había desaparecido desde aquel contacto. Ahora su técnica mortal se convertía en la verdugo del rumano quien no pudo evitar sentir que el arsenal más fuerte de Elliott atravesara su alma, lo cual estando en el mundo de los muertos, desaparecía por completo de toda existencia posible.

El grito de desesperación y de rabia de Pierre se desvanecía lentamente, así como su humanidad hecha alma condenada hasta hacerse polvo en la nada misma. Elliott por su parte, caía de rodillas por el gasto de energía en totalidad hasta quedar exhausto. Los demás maestros lograron observar que Damon ya había derrotado a aquel condenado de clase S que ya no había necesidad de continuar combatiendo contra demonios que no eran nada comparados contra ellos tres juntos

—Hora de terminar con esto. ¡Gouki! ¡Jeff! ¡Prepárense! — Advirtió Saisyu para dejar que los dos restantes cargaran ki en una mano en apuntando al cielo y en dos manos al pecho respectivamente…

Elliott estaba expectante del resultado de la manada de seres que salieron a atacarlos. Si bien estaba con la vista algo borrosa del combate cansador, tenía gran curiosidad por saber cómo terminaría la batalla de los tres maestros.

"¡KONGOU… KOKURETSU ZAN!" / "¡THUNDER… BREAK!"

Las dos fortalezas de energía lograron derrotar al resto de los condenados sobrevivientes. Elliott entendió finalmente: Gouki era esa otra persona que abrió su conciencia cuando Ryu lo había atacado con el _Nekketsu Hou'ou Hadōken_ al combinar su Metsu Hadōken, el Nekketsu Hadōken del alma de Sakura y el poder de la nada del fénix juntas hace más de veinte años atrás en Goukentou _[1]_. Él fue quien intentó seducir a su propio hijo al Satsui no Hado, de la misma forma que Hannibal buscó en su persona.

Una vez que los demonios fueron derrotados y eliminados en su gran mayoría, se acercaron al inglés para retomar lo que estaban platicando antes de la llegada de Pierre. Elliott aún no podía creer que tres maestros poderosos se cruzaran en su mismo camino que los miraba asombrado hasta que reaccionó a tiempo.

—Lo siento, es que no logro asimilar todo esto. De todos modos, muchas gracias por ayudarme al evitar esos demonios. No creo que pudiese haberlos enfrentado a ellos y a Maximoff al mismo tiempo— agradeció Damon inclinando su cabeza en respeto.

—No hace falta que nos des las gracias por salvarte el pellejo, Elliott. Además, lograste derrotarlo que era lo más importante— aseveró el más veterano de los Kusanagi conocidos.

La fuerza, la presencia, los tres hombres derrochaban e imponían un desplante tan potente que cualquier ser condenado estaría temeroso y con un miedo total de enfrentarlos que huiría sin pensarlo dos veces. Agradecía que los tenía de aliados, aunque con un leve reparo en el conocido maestro del puño, pues es el abuelo del joven a quien había matado antes de recibir ese Hadōken especial y posiblemente en ese mismo sujeto, existía algún remordimiento contra él.

—Veamos… hay tres razones por las que estamos vigilándote y somos tres personas— deducía Saisyu Kusanagi en forma pensativa, lógicamente era una broma.

—Deja los malos chistes para después, viejo amigo—. Interrumpió Bogard con serenidad.

—Okey, okey—. Se disgustaba el antiguo heredero de la flama cortante—. Como iba diciendo, somos sólo nosotros tres en tu vigilia porque de alguna u otra manera, tus acciones pasadas se conectaron con nosotros.

Lo de Gouki tenía sentido, pues peleó contra su nieto y la serie de sucesos que terminaban en manipular al otro por poder oscuro entre padre e hijo. Jeff también, pues Elliott se conectó con el círculo Howard y especialmente al nieto de aquel hombre que había matado al padre adoptivo de los hermanos Bogard. ¿Pero Saisyu? Ninguna historia lo asimilaba a ellos.

—Sé que estás pensando y recuerdo que usaste ese poder psíquico contra mi nieto y la hija de Yagami, por si se te ha olvidado. Ah, y que debo contarte una experiencia pasada de mi sobrino Souji y claro, el por qué Kyo fue el real heredero de la flama. Eso tendrá que ver mucho contigo más adelante—. Concluyó Kusanagi.

Realmente Elliott pensaba que se merecía el infierno tras recordar aquella manipulación masiva en el sexto Street Fighter que organizó. Aunque si bien le intrigaba esa historia de la sucesión del clan de fuego carmesí, había otra pregunta más importante aún que debía investigar.

—Entonces… ustedes serán mis "guías" por así decirlo, ¿no?— preguntaba Elliott tras salir del trance de perplejidad cuando Saisyu adivinó sus palabras.

—Exactamente—. Retomó el viejo controlador de las flamas carmesí.

—Y "ella" les pidió ayuda, ¿verdad?— Enfatizó Damon para sacarles alguna respuesta más respecto a el por qué Rosalie lo estaba ayudando. Seguía sin comprender tanto interés y amabilidad de la joven a él a pesar de haber escuchado sus motivos en relación a ser "digno", pero que fueron algo insuficientes.

—Esas explicaciones debes pedírselas a Rosalie. De todos modos, dijo que no podía estar veinticuatro/siete horas al día pendiente de tus movimientos porque tiene otros asuntos más que atender en el plano celestial. Recuerda que nadie del infierno sabe que esa joven ni nosotros estamos aquí—. Culminó el hombre del arte Hakkyokuseiken, dejando a Elliott con más dudas que certezas.

Ahora el problema era otro: ¿cómo decir que esos demonios están inconscientes si se supone que "ellos no están aquí?" Esa pregunta sí o sí debía realizarla a Rosalie si es que habrá pensado bien en alguna coartada segura.

—Si te preguntas por lo de hace un momento, sólo diles que fuiste tú. Total, mandaste a un Vampiro de Makai directamente al plano astral dónde ya no existe jamás y aquí es muy común las peleas entre los condenados, más que nada porque son males que no debiesen existir. Quizás eso serviría como retraso y una advertencia a "ese hombre" de tus avances— añadió Saisyu con tranquilidad y dejando de lado esas bromas que hacía a menudo—. Por cierto… esa chica Rosalie me acaba de decir que incluso usando el Psycho Power en el mundo de los vivos, no posees un estilo propio de combate.

—¿Qué dices? —cuestionó Damon.

—Que, si tuvieras un medio ortodoxo, habrías eliminado a ese Vampiro con mucha facilidad— contestó el maestro de las flamas del sol naciente.

Iba a replicar, pero esta vez Gouki se le adelantó.

—Eres un peleador prodigio, Elliott. Pero a grandes rasgos, eres sólo un imitador más del montón. La mayoría de esas técnicas… de algún modo se parecen al arte Ansatsuken y el motivo es simple: tu subconsciente de tu persona no el de tu padre asimiló el repertorio de ataques que imitaste de Seiko para enfrentarlo en aquel torneo— Añadió el maestro del puño. El tono más calmado sorprendió a Damon ya que sus antecedentes lo mostraban como un guerrero fuerte, despiadado y sanguinario en su último enfrentamiento ante Ryu. Debió pensar como idiota al creer en esos remordimientos sin sentido.

—De hecho, ese _Psycho Vaccum Wave_ no es más que una vulgar copia del _Shinkuu Hadoken_ de los Ansatsuken y ese Vampiro lo notó en ti— prosiguió Saisyu. Si Elliott se ponía a pensar mejor, Pierre ya había enfrentado al japonés y fue en el castillo Zeltzereich donde se aliaron para rescatar a Saki—, así que comenzarás a entrenar con nosotros dos y no serán las flamas, sino el estilo base del Hakkyokuseiken con Jeff y del Kenpo conmigo. Con eso ya tienes un soporte para que crees tus propias técnicas.

Quedaba perplejo, hasta en eso se percataron mientras peleaban contra otros oponentes numerosos. ¿Tanta ayuda? No, no la merecía porque pudo evitar muchas de ciertas acciones. Será... ¿la oportunidad que "esa persona" le mencionó al comienzo en esa conexión con el japonés?

—Eso sí… yo que tu conservaría al menos dos de las técnicas que usaste. Si bien no son creadas por ti sino por la conciencia de tu padre, están tan asimiladas en ti que ya son una parte de tu alma que las ejecutas con facilidad. Digámosle, último recurso— comentó el padre de los Bogard.

—¿Rosalie les dijo eso de los estilos para ayudarme?— nuevamente preguntó Elliott más tranquilo.

—No. Lo digo yo— respondió el antecesor de las flamas Kusanagi con la mano derecha en la barbilla y una risa confiada.

Eso fue motivo para que al ex líder de Black Hands le cayera una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Eso no significó el gran cansancio en el que la primera de las grandes pruebas ha sido superada, al menos para él. Lo bueno de todo esto es que hay tres personas más experimentadas que lo prepararán para la pelea final contra Hannibal y no estará "tan sólo" como lo pensaba.

Pudo sobreponerse ante la presión de convivir con que una de las personas más cercanas a él —además de su madre— estuviese siendo torturada en el infierno mismo, pues ya encontrará la forma de sacarla de ese plano tan ruin que ella no merece por nada del mundo y darle la paz que desea. Esas visiones ya no serán un problema para él y sólo queda seguir recorriendo el inframundo para forjar su propio camino del guerrero.

Siguiendo una línea parecida a Seiko hace dos años atrás, Elliott ahora deberá encontrar su propio camino y con un nuevo poder adquirido para enfrentar el futuro que se avecina. El futuro en que no sólo estará él, sino otros enemigos más.

—Supongo que debo darle las gracias cuando regrese. Pero sí sé de algo que debo hacer, Isabelle: no creo que pueda protegerte en estos momentos ya que no me reconoces, pero sí te veo nuevamente… haré todo lo posible para ayudarte a que puedas protegerte— fueron las últimas palabras de Elliott con una leve sonrisa para despedirse de los tres maestros y esperando que Rosalie venga a darle más noticias con tal de prepararse en este nuevo destino.

* * *

 _[1] referencia al primer fic que hice: "El fin de la Senda"._

 _Bye bye~_


	13. El Eclipse de Luna de Suzaku

_**Nueva actualización y nuevo capítulo como hice de adelanto y muuuucho spoiler xD.**_

 _ **¡Mañana subo doble con oreo capítulo reedit de El fin de la Senda, un nuevo one shot comedia de Captain Tsubasa; y se vendrán pronto el 8vo capítulo del crossover: Los Puños Legendarios de Japón, y del capítulo 5to de KOF Memorial: las crónicas de Kyo Kusanagi!**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_

— _ **Los personajes originales son de Capcom y SNK respectivos.  
—Los ficticios corresponden a autorías y adaptaciones propias tanto de Miki como de mí.  
—Capítulo total y exclusivo para +18 años. Si no los tienes, sáltate el capítulo o espera a una actualización.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo X: La primera noche de los reyes_

" _El eclipse de Luna de Suzaku"_

Tras el duro enfrentamiento ante un nuevo clon cibernético de Shadaloo, Seiko y los demás salieron victoriosos y ahora se dedican a descansar para guardar fuerzas para el torneo convocado por _Antonov._ Llegó un 15 de abril donde aparecía la primera Luna Llena de primavera tanto en Japón como en Inglaterra, cuya aparición es coincidente con la fecha de nacimiento de Cybile y de Saki que cumplía sus veintiún años de edad. Cómo era posible, su madre dijo que celebrarían a la inglesa, mientras que con los chicos sería a la japonesa por cuestiones de diferencia horarias. Además, deseaba que compartiera con sus amigos un día especial.

La chica iba abrazada al brazo con Seiko tras la última clase de universidad —ya que no había tanto público a loa alrededores— y en el cual salieron tarde para atender asuntos con el director Hideo hacia la preparatoria _Taiyo_ en caso de haber alguna complicación similar hace cuatro años atrás, hasta cuando llegaron hasta la mansión Masters de Japón donde el heredero Ansatsuken la llevaba con cuidado hasta la entrada donde todo estaba oscuro. Como Mel seguía en estudiando en Norteamérica y no podía asistir, como regalo les cedió la mansión para la fiesta.

—Seiko, ¿qué plan es este? —preguntaba Saki curiosa cuando Seiko le tapó la visión con ambas manos.

—Ahh, Saki… ¡solo entremos y sabrás! —decía un sonriente castaño cuando entraron a la mansión.

Saki hizo caso a las palabras y entró curiosa de aquel "plan". Luego las luces se prendieron y se emocionó al ver a todos los chicos reunidos en un solo lugar, un pastel, varios regalos y pos supuesto, la compañía perfecta.

¡SORPRESA!

—¿Ahh?— se impresionaba la joven de cabello azul cuando Seiko quitó sus manos para darle visión nuevamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Saki. Este era el verdadero plan que tenía aguantándome por varias semanas— habló Seiko rascándose la cabeza.

—Y fue cien por ciento idea suya, claro— apoyó la hermana menor del japonés.

Justamente Seiko le tenía una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños, solo que Ryu y Sakura no estaban ya que fueron a visitar a la familia de la matriarca Ansatsuken. Razón suficiente para planear una fiesta en la mansión de Ken por el amplio espacio que el mismo Mel dijo que aprovechasen.

—Seiko... no era necesario esto— replicaba Saki como respuesta por lo sorpresivo y masivo de la fiesta—, aunque gracias.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida y linda novia— añadió Seiko, ganándose una sonrisa y sonrojo de Saki perceptible para él.

—Además debemos relajarnos, estamos bastante estresados y creo que Bison no molestará por un buen rato por la paliza que ambos le dieron a ese cyborg semanas atrás— agregaba Lauren a las palabras del actual campeón de Street Fighter.

—Si es por eso no hay problema, pero saben ambos que no podemos beber tampoco— decía Saki. A decir verdad, si quería pasar un cumpleaños de fiesta con sus amigos, debía ser como corresponde y no tan banal como la fiesta de Sho dos años atrás donde también se embriagó con Seiko y no había pasado por esa borrachera nunca, pero estaban los menores de edad presentes.

—¡Saki, deja de preocuparte por esas cosas! —comentó Kumiko, la mayor de los Sakazaki con bastante alegría— pues hoy beberemos porque yo invitaré todo, pero lamentablemente debemos ser moderados ya que hay varios novatos acá —añadió de apodo a los jóvenes menores—… sin contar que ahora están los hermanos Kusanagi y la Dash menor para estrenarlos. Lo que me recuerda la primera resaca de tú y Seiko je je— lo último lo mencionó susurrando en risas en alusión a Shun, Kaori y Megumi respectivamente quienes se miraron con total desconocimiento de los hechos— Pasa, Saki. Eres la anfitriona hoy.

—Si Sakazaki pone los tragos, pues… ¿quién dijo fiesta?— finalizaba Dicky para comenzar con el cumpleaños sorpresa de Saki y colocándose en la tarima para la música, recibiendo un sí eufórico de los chicos en el que la jamaiquina no dudó en poner en marcha la música.

Los guerreros disfrutaron el cumpleaños número veintiuno de Saki con juegos, pocky game sólo para parejas consolidadas como participantes —que claro, ella con Seiko ganaron en tiempo record—, baile que además sumó el lento de la década de '80 para bailar abrazados, cosa que Seiko y Saki no desaprovecharon al igual que varios amantes de las baladas de rock y un karaoke bastante entretenido, obviamente con Kusanagi y Yagami robándose las escenas como todo espectáculo. Luego llegaba la hora del pastel donde se apagaron las luces y las velas iluminaban el oscuro salón.

 _¡Muchas felicidades Saki Nozomi!_ —dijeron todos al unísono para que Saki apagase las velitas del pastel.

—Bien Saki, pide los tres deseos —exclamaba Claire, quien tenía el gran pastel en sus manos al costado con la otra _Femme Fatale_ , Emmet.

—Solo pediré uno porque los otros dos ya se me cumplieron antes: uno es tener amigos, y son ustedes, además de poder tener una plática a mi madre y… padrastro nuevo— esto último lo dijo con risas, pues ya sospechaba que había algo entre Cassandra y su ex maestro Kyosuke—. El segundo deseo que se me cumplió… —la chica apartaba el pastel para dejarlo en la mesa y así abrazarse a Seiko y darle el más gran, dulce y suave beso en los labios aún si estaban en frente de todos los jóvenes— el segundo, eres tu Seiko…

—Awwwww~~ —suspiraron las chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras que los varones con caras de ver fantasmas y distorsiones temporales trataban de no bromear a sus amigas y novias.

Luego del beso era la hora de abrir los regalos: entre los lujos de Han García y Mel —que lo envió vía correspondencia desde antes—, lo simbólico de Ryoko y el de los demás, que llenaron gran parte de un sillón de cinco personas. Llegaba el turno del regalo de Seiko y cuando Saki lo abrió, su mirada cambió ante un cuadro pequeño de dimensiones diez por quince en el que ambos salían juntos cuando recién se habían conocido. Era aquel momento en que a Saki no le gustaba tomarse fotos, pero que Ryoko la había convencido.

—Recuerdo que no me gustaban las fotos— reía Saki por esas escenas mientras comía un bocadillo. Tanto cambió en su vida para bien y aquel culpable era Seiko Hoshi.

—Revísalo bien— inquirió el castaño para que siguiera viendo el gran envoltorio.

Saki seguía buscando y encontró una chaqueta franela azul pura con bordados de mariposas en el cuello que le fascinó. Cuando se la probó, sintió molestias en el bolsillo de uno de los pechos, pues al requisarlo, encontró una nota que Seiko había dejado.

 _"Luego que se vayan todos, te espero en el patio trasero para tu segundo regalo._

 _Iremos a Suzaku"._

—¿Y qué dice esa nota? – preguntaba el joven Howard con una gaseosa en mano.

—Son cosas que siempre Seiko me escribe —contestó Saki, pues trataba de ocultar el paseo que la chica soñó en conocer algún día como sorpresa y para no arruinarlo con todos los demás ya que era secreto— ¡Sigamos con la fiesta!

Los bailes y cánticos no se hicieron esperar, a pesar de que la mayoría estaba a mitades de la universidad —excepto Seiko que la re-comenzaba y Saki que entraba en su segundo año universitario— disfrutaban como verdaderos niños, en especial Saki que pasaba su segundo cumpleaños con Seiko y el primero con todos los amigos.

Una vez que se fueron todos, Ryoko se quedó a cargo de la mansión ayudando a algunos mayordomos, mientras Saki estaba en el patio trasero esperando a Seiko, tal como decía la nota.

—Llegaste tarde— reía la chica en lo bajo con algunas cosas de vestimenta. Seiko le dijo que las llevara en el momento de la fiesta.

—Tuve que ayudar a ordenar a mi hermana, pues no quiero que vean más tarde el desorden y que por mi título de soberano me culpen… por ahora —añadía Seiko con otro bolso de manos. Lo anterior era para justificar su demora en base a ser llamado el _príncipe del caos_ —. Pues es hora de irnos— dijo esto último más animado.

—Espérame Seiko, ahora que recuerdo, ¿no que Suzaku estaba destruido? —Dijo Saki en un tono amargo por recordar que Elliott cuya conciencia controlada por Hannibal Damon había destruido aquel lugar—. Y, en segundo lugar, ¿cómo llegaríamos allá si está a kilómetros de Tokio?

—Bueno, pues el señor Ken lo reconstruyó en pocos meses con papá después que me fui hace dos años. Y si es por irnos, solo tómate de mis hombros.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó Saki aferrándose a Seiko como cual abrazo.

—Solo sujétate firme que esta vez tenemos algo de ayuda., cortesía de Rose— con una sonrisa totalmente despreocupada, Seiko sacaba una de las tantas cartas de tarot que ella le dejó para este tipo de cosas a la distancia. Una emisión de aura púrpura fue suficiente para envolverlos y desaparecer del lugar en segundos.

Instantáneamente Seiko y Saki llegaron a puertas del camino que conducía al reconstruido castillo japonés de Suzaku, donde además iban a pasar la noche para ver el eclipse de Luna Llena que coincidía con la fecha del cumpleaños de Saki que también quería ver ya que Japón, específicamente Suzaku, tenía la vista privilegiada para observarla. Caminaban de la mano, observando juntos el paisaje de los bellos árboles de cerezos y de los arbustos verdosos y bien cortados que llevaban en un camino fijo hacia el gran castillo de Suzaku.

Saki miraba no sólo la noche estrellada y limpia del terreno mientras silbaba una de las tantas canciones tradicionales japonesas, sino del amplio camino que conducía a una sola dirección: el castillo de los Ansatsuken. Una vez que llegaron, fueron a dejar las pocas cosas que llevaron y el joven le preparaba una habitación en el cuarto de huéspedes para pasar la noche donde el japonés tenía las llaves extra para entrar.

No negaría por nada que se maravillaba ante lo espacioso del lugar donde Ryu vivió por años, las paredes decoradas tal como cuando Goutetsu estaba antes —y reconstruidas por el actual maestro Ansatsuken y Ken— el estanque con carpas, el resistente piso de madera y las antiguas escaleras donde el pequeño y travieso americano jugaba a lanzarse. Avanzó hacia una de las grandes puertas que conducían al dojo del estilo del puño asesino, donde divisó una parte de la madera rota hecha agujero y sin reparar.

—Nunca te había contado de este lugar con detalles, Saki —relataba Seiko sin dejar de mirar el lugar que convirtió a su padre en leyenda—. A decir verdad, no tuve la ocasión de haberlo dicho antes. Si preguntas por la madera hecha añicos, es algo que el maestro Gouken dejó porque fue el primer Hadōken que papá y el señor Ken hicieron siendo jóvenes de doce años.

—Es lindo y es un honor estar acá donde tu padre y el señor Ken se criaron de niños, más la curiosidad que acabo de escuchar. Lamento si por mi culpa, Hannibal destruyó esto—agachaba la cabeza la cumpleañera por recordar aquel evento.

—¡Olvídalo Saki! —sonreía Seiko— y pues como dices, acá vivió papá la mitad de su vida, sin contar los viajes. Ya hice tu habitación, puedes dejar tus cosas allá si quieres.

—Ahm... sí, es verdad, parece que ando algo tonta hoy por el cumpleaños sorpresa y las cosas que están pasando —reía nerviosa la chica.

—No digas eso —Seiko le daba un beso a la mejilla para buscar algo de comer.

Ambos paseaban por el castillo y los alrededores de él, un poco más tarde se suben al tejado del castillo para contemplar mejor la hermosa vista nocturna que Suzaku ofrecía donde las estrellas brillaban como nunca y el eclipse de Luna Llena solo era la espectadora de dos personas que lucharon contra el destino del cruel pasado para estar juntos por fin. Faltaban sólo algunos minutos para que el espectáculo lunar se hiciese presente

Ambos decidieron echarse en la parte más alta del tejado donde la vista era más que fascinante, el eclipse de Luna Llena y Sol juntas, mostrando un rojo intenso que parecía un atardecer más.

—Seiko… ¿qué piensas de una Luna así? —preguntó Saki en obvia referencia a Cybile y su regente diosa Luna.

—Pues que hay cosas más bellas que un eclipse de Luna. Tú, por ejemplo —respondía Seiko sin dejar de mirar los ojos ocres de Saki.

Un beso en la mejilla fue su contra respuesta.

El paisaje era bello, Suzaku adornado de rojo, los pétalos de cerezos se sumaban al color vivo para ambientar más la nocturna escena y el viento era agradable con la temperatura ideal de un ambiente fresco. Lo poco que recordaba de un lugar así, era en sus sueños con su padre.

Sin embargo, cada momento y segundo que pasaba, Seiko se colocaba más nervioso y Saki lo notó, la chica se acerca al japonés y lo interroga de primera para no tener más preocupaciones.

—¿Estás bien Seiko?

—Este... Saki yo... estoy bien… —bajaba la cabeza Seiko, sin entender de qué iba a ser descubierto pronto.

—Me estás asustando y sé que eres pésimo para mentir —Saki asentía en un semblante un poco más serio. Colocando sus manos como jarras a la cintura.

—Es que, bueno… pues yo… —los nervios comenzaban a traicionaban al japonés que en cualquier momento deseaba huir lo más rápido como si fuese aquel videojuego de un erizo azul—. Tú y yo…

—Tú y yo… Espera, tú dices que me trajiste acá por...

Seiko se colocaba más colorado al darse cuenta de que Saki había leído su mente y creía que un golpe iba a recibir ante la _indirecta_ propuesta. Claro, no podía culparla si reacciona de esa manera y algunas viejas manías no se borran de la noche a la mañana y quedan como parte de la personalidad de uno. Pero ella en vez de golpearlo, se sonrojaba más al saber el plan de su novio.

—¡S-Seiko! ¡Y-yo… n-no puedo hacer eso!

—Saki... Lo lamento... ¡Diablos! ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! —decía el japonés justificando que fue una mala idea.

—N-No se trata de eso, sino... que aún no estoy preparada y que me lo digas de improvisto es… extraño. Seiko —bajaba la cabeza Saki—, aun no quiero, espero que no te molestes.

—Ehmm... ¿molestarme? —Seiko se sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma que parecía graciosa a la vez —Saki, ya te lo dije cuando me reviviste de mi pelea contra Elliott: no te obligaré a hacer cosas que no quieres y te entiendo… —añadió algo desilusionado e imperceptible por parte del joven dragón —¿por qué no mejor comemos algo de los bocadillos y, ¿seguimos paseando por Suzaku antes del eclipse?

—¿No estás enojado conmigo? —quiso preguntar Saki, pensando que a Seiko le dolió el orgullo por ser rechazado en la _primera vez_ y que ahora pensaba evadir el tema con rapidez.

—Me enojaré más si no aceptas los bocadillos. Saki, cuando recién fuimos novios te dije que no te obligaría a nada – comentó acariciando la mejilla de la joven de cabello azul con una de sus manos— y que esperaré todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que estés lista —cambió el chico a un semblante más relajado.

—Seiko... —Saki abrazaba a su chico por la comprensión, creyendo que estaba decepcionado de ella —no dejes de quererme por esto.

—Sabes perfectamente que no lo haré. Ahora si quieres, nos apuramos en el paseo antes que comience el eclipse. ¿Qué dices?

Saki asintió con un sí y tras salir del castillo-dojo, caminan alrededor del frondoso bosque contemplando a las luciérnagas que iluminaban el camino y las mariposas que revoloteaban ante ellos. Luego del paseo de sólo unos minutos, se suben nuevamente al tejado para acostarse y ver el eclipse lunar que comenzó a tornarse más de color rojo, un rojo similar al de los ojos de un dragón guardián.

—Seiko, nunca me has contado de tu familia, tus abuelos y lo que ha pasado acá —decía una curiosa Saki para conocer más de la vida de su amado.

—No quiero aburrirte con esas historias Saki y no es para evadirte, sino que muchas de las personas a las cuales les cuento algo como esto fastidian una historia así de larga —comunicó el heredero Ansatsuken con sus brazos como soporte de su cabeza.

—Pues creo que hay una excepción aquí —le sonreía la inglesa con los ojos cerrados —quiero oír la tranquilidad del pasado de Suzaku.

El rostro de Seiko cambió radicalmente a sazón de tristeza. Solo Mel lo sabía ya que eran amigos y porque sus padres enfrentaron juntos esta situación. Ni Rosalie, Rose, Sagat, Dhalsim ni nadie más sabía que las familias Hoshi y Masters conocían la historia de la familia Ansatsuken. Saki iba a ser a primera en oír el oscuro relato del puño asesino.

...

—Suzaku jamás fue tranquilo, Saki…. sino todo lo contrario —Seiko dejó su cabeza agacha y Saki lo notó. A partir de ese tiempo, parte de los relatos volvieron más oscura y fría la noche… — _Hace siglos atrás cuando Japón estaba en la época medieval, la época de las artes ancestrales entre ellas, la naciente Kusanagi, Yasakani y Yata comenzaba a surgir y la búsqueda de la iluminación y la fuerza era tan sorprendente, que dedicaban horas al entrenamiento y a la fortaleza mental para proteger a sus familias y aldeanos cercanos, aunque habían personas cuyo corazón era oscuro y solo deseaban la muerte y la destrucción, y esos pocos comenzaron a desviarse de sus objetivos sólo por poder absoluto. Ni el Muay Thai es posible compararlo._ _Aquello, era el Ansatsuken… conocido como el puño asesino, donde el que lo practicase podía caer en la más sumisa oscuridad, ira y odio. Hubo algunos que ejecutaban extraños movimientos para alcanzar aquel poder del cual se rumoreaba, sin embargo, terminaban muertos o enloquecidos por completo. Ese movimiento no era nada más ni nada menos que el Shun Goku Satsu, la ola asesina instantánea y posteriormente la técnica definitiva del Ansatsuken, quien mataría tanto al que la recibe como al tonto que la ejecuta —_ Saki a veces recordaba con terror las veces en que Seiko fue influenciado por el Satsui no Hado y las dos veces que ejecutó aquella técnica mortal bajo ese maligno poder donde podía haber muerto, preguntándose cómo demonios soportó eso por varios años— _._ _Solo pocos pudieron mantener su humanidad intacta y dominaron este arte marcial: Mi bisabuelo Goutetsu fue uno de ellos. A diferencia de mí que me tomó trabajo y ya sabes lo que pasó con Raptor._

—Lo recuerdo bien, aunque no quisiera recordarlo otra vez, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con tu familia en específico? Se supone que por la historia de Cybile, tú y Ryu-san son parte de la familia legendaria —preguntó Saki buscando conjeturas entre el por qué Ryu y Seiko poseen el Satsui no Hado a pesar de que la línea de antepasados no mostraba signos de ser consumidos por el aura oscura.

— _Porque_ _Goutetsu recibió a tres alumnos para enseñarles el Ansatsuken, pero jamás les mostró su instinto asesino, sino solo como medio de combate: Esos tres alumnos eran Go Hibiki, Gouken y mi abuelo Gouki. Estos dos últimos eran hermanos: Gouken, el mayor y mi abuelo, el menor._

—Entonces mucho de eso tiene más sentido— logró adivinar la inglesa—. Esto lo posees por parte paterna de tu padre, ¿no es así?

—Es lo que piensas, Saki —Seiko trató de sacar una sonrisa, pero salió fingida que la joven de cabello azulado notó—. _Justamente antes de eso, Goutetsu quien es mi bisabuelo materno, entrenó a Gyuki [1], mi bisabuelo paterno, padre de Gouki y Gouken. Luego de su desaparición por el mismo Satsui no Hado, llegaron sus hijos a entrenarse bajo la tutela de él. Gouken era el mejor discípulo de Goutetsu y mi abuelo empezó a sentir celos porque no podía vencerlo... hasta que un día, el maestro Goutetsu les habló del arte definitivo del Ansatsuken, el Satsui no Hado: el poder que te lleva más allá de la victoria, aunque eso signifique matar al oponente y ser consumido a merced de la ira y que es imposible de eliminar. Por eso, Goutetsu lo declaró como prohibido._

—Entonces tu…—decía Saki solo para que el castaño terminara la predecible frase.

— _Yo tengo ese poder Saki y lo tendré hasta el día en que yo muera…_ y eso también se podría aplicar si llego a tener hijos— fue la oración que Seiko finalizó—, que se despertó cuando Elliott hizo explotar este lugar, tener que recordar la muerte de Rosalie, tu secuestro y los motivos para controlarlo, sin saber que Hannibal lo manipulaba. Pues continuaré — Saki decidió no interrumpir más a Seiko que dejó continuarlo—: _mi abuelo Gouki estaba tan deseoso de vencer a su hermano mayor que con Go, el padre de Dan Hibiki que además era su mejor amigo, buscaron los pergaminos del Ansatsuken. En ellos estaba la historia del Satsui no Hado y el Shun Goku Satsu._

—Pero aun no me dices la relación con tu familia y lo que ha pasado —siguió preguntando Saki algo confusa. A decir verdad, no conocía muy bien la historia del enfrentamiento entre el abuelo de Seiko contra su propio hijo.

—Cierto, creo que me estoy desviando un poco. Lo siento —se disculpaba el joven dragón de viento, del cual la descendiente de Cybile movió la cabeza en señal de que no se preocupara—. _Pues_ _Sayaka, mi abuela paterna, era la hija de Goutetsu y sintió un amor profundo por Gouki, él a su vez sentía lo mismo por ella, pero el maestro Goutetsu no lo permitiría por ningún motivo, así que a escondidas y bajo Gouken y Go que los cubrían... Gouki y Sayaka tuvieron una relación en secreto. Gouki luego de tanto poseer poder e ignorando las advertencias de Sayaka, desafió a Goutetsu a una pelea a muerte y el viejo maestro murió asesinado por el Shun Goku Satsu. De allí en adelante se marchó abandonando a Sayaka y a Gouken y consumido por la ira buscaba oponentes fuertes_ _—_ los ojos ocres de Saki se ampliaban bastante, no podía creer que existiesen personas así. Bueno, Hannibal Damon no era la excepción—. _Adon, el viejo maestro de la señora Chun-Li tiempo más tarde aun después de sobrevivir al primer intento: Gen, Gill al comienzo, uno de los clones de Seth y Bison en su segundo retorno, fueron asesinados por él. Además, antes de pelear con Goutetsu y de practicar en secreto el Satsui no Hado, Sayaka estaba embarazada de Gouki, pero mi abuelo no sabía de nada porque la oscuridad y el odio ya se apoderaban de él. Ese hijo era papá, Ryu. A pesar de que yo y papá pertenecemos a aquella familia legendaria Ansatsuken por parte materna, el Satsui no Hado lo tenemos de herencia paterna._

Saki solo se quedaba atenta a escuchar la historia de la familia de Seiko, el oscuro relato de las muertes provocadas por el Satsui no Hado y la verdad de Ryu, el hecho que uno de los guerreros oscuros más poderosos de las artes marciales y conocido como _el Amo de los Puños_ sea el padre del legendario dragón de viento. A la vez, Saki sabía que, como novia y futura esposa, sus hijos con Seiko sí o sí poseerían aquel oscuro poder y lo cual su deber adicional era mantenerlos a raya entre la cordura y el deseo de ira. Estaba consciente de ello y no cambió su decisión: cuidaría a Seiko y a los futuros hijos del Satsui no Hado.

— _Luego de la muerte de Goutetsu, pasaron meses y Sayaka iba a dar a luz, nació papá— hablaba Seiko cuando comenzaba a desmoronarse —pero aún estaba en su mente el Gouki que vio en esa pelea y eso la mantuvo triste y solitaria, lo cual a causa de ello sintió molestias que finalmente se tradujeron en una muerte traumática y melancólica después del parto. Pero antes de ello, le entregó a Gouken una caja musical con la cual estando embarazada la colocaba en su vientre, esa era la melodía de Suzaku conocida por todos los aldeanos: "la melodía del dragón"._

—Espera un poco. Recuerdo que, en tus videojuegos y muchos, siempre se repite el tema de tu padre e incluso Cybile me habló de esa melodía antes cuando habías muerto —señaló Saki con algo de sorpresa—. Eso significa que esa caja musical no es nada más y nada menos que…

—Es esa misma melodía que se escuchaba desde los tiempos de mi abuelo _Kotara_. Perdón, digo _Hoshi_ , hace casi 500 años atrás y cuando _William_ llegó a esta tierra. Tiempo después yo lo escuchaba cuando era bebé para dormir gracias a mamá y papá. Solo escucha.

Seiko sacaba la caja musical y empezó a dar la melodía del lugar. Saki reconoció que el tono mostraba una enorme melancolía y soledad similar al embarazo de Sayaka, sentía como el viento soplaba su cuerpo con solo escuchar su sinfonía. No sólo hizo una reconstrucción de escena de todo lo que el japonés relató, sino que también imagino aquellos duros momentos en que él y Ryu eran consumidos por la oscuridad durante gran tiempo. Cuando la melodía terminó de girar, Seiko decidió retomar la historia para concluirla.

—Es triste… —la chica se sumaba al ánimo caído de Seiko.

—Cuando Rosalie murió, Elliott te había secuestrado y cuando me marché a Europa para entrenar, la escuchaba a menudo. A veces me daban ganas de desistir y resignarme, pero papá y mamá me dijeron que esa melodía significaba algo más que solo dejarse llorar al escucharla. Ahora Saki, adelántala lo que más puedas —haciendo caso a las palabras de Seiko, Saki adelantaba la melodía y comprendió que había otro sentido.

—Es más... motivadora. Es como si estuvieras preparándote para la pelea más grande de tu vida—. Dijo la chica al ver que el tono más veloz simbolizaba esperanza, futuro y determinación.

—Es por eso que papá incansablemente ha luchado por años ante mi abuelo hasta que lo derrotó hace casi veinticinco años atrás —volvió a cambiar su sentimiento a un alegre normal—. Mamá lo ha ayudado cuando también cuando papá tenía el Satsui no Hado y fue ante el mismo Bison que trató de manipular su mente. Papá solo la escuchaba a ella, ni siquiera al señor Ken o el maestro Gouken que selló el Satsui no Hado de forma temporal pudieron calmarlo… casi de la misma forma al igual que tú a mí.

Una lágrima se soltaba de los ojos avellanas de Seiko una vez que la caja musical culminaba su sinfonía y el contar la oscura historia del pasado de su familia fue la causante, recordando también su auto-exilio a tierras griegas por un año sin contacto con nadie y la pelea que tuvo ante Elliott y ella manipulada por el Psycho Power. Saki notó que aquel afecto era más que sincero y que al contrario de todo lo que vio en las expresiones del heredero del poder del viento, era un aire tranquilizador de desahogo.

—¿Eh? Lo siento, empecé a tener recuerdos… —contestaba al mismo tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas que ella notó.

—De cuáles? —se acercaba más la inglesa a escuchar su respuesta.

—De cuando me alejé de ti, nunca me sentí tan idiota en mi vida. Tienes razón de que soy un bobo y merecía cada golpe tuyo cuando invadía tu espacio. Te sacrificaste por mí y jamás lo aprecié… —esta vez Seiko se volteaba para mirarla con una leve sonrisa, pero Saki lo negaba ya que no era el culpable de nada —no quería perder una segunda vez después de todo el Satsui no Hado porque tú eras mi nueva oportunidad de ser feliz y ahora eres mi felicidad.

Saki se sonrojaba con las lágrimas de Seiko —pero de liberación y de calma— ya que jamás en su vida lo había visto tan vulnerable como ahora: contar la trágica historia pasada de su familia y el luchar a muerte para verla feliz, por lo que Saki sola se movía y volvía a acercarse al japonés. Tomaba una de las manos de Seiko y las llevó a su cintura sin dejar de besarlo y él se dejaba querer, pero no entendía por qué Saki lo hacía repentinamente de la nada.

—Seiko por favor... —susurraba Saki entre besos.

—Saki... ya te dije que estoy bien... – comentó Seiko algo agitado para ser interrumpido por otro beso de Saki.

—No, Seiko... quiero que lo hagamos ahora mismo…

La decisión de Saki lo sorprendió más que su historia, abriendo sus ojos ampliamente e inesperado ya que lo tomó con plena guardia baja —Pero si habías dicho que no. Saki, entiende: no quiero hacer algo que tú no quieras y respeto tu decisión.

—No es por eso, primero porque eres mi novio y eres de los pocos que me ha comprendido y que no se alejó de mí a pesar de mi carácter antisocial. Seiko… —Saki se acercaba a darle un beso a los labios— quiero entregarme a ti, estoy segura de ello. Verte así me hizo entenderte más y que ambos teníamos miedo —otro beso más dio la inglesa—. Siempre estuviste a mi lado, aunque te daba golpes para alejarte, siempre me acompañaste y comprendí todo eso cuanto te perdí en mis brazos y no quiero que ocurra de nuevo —nuevamente lo besó—. Eres mi primer y último amor, cambiaste mi vida por completo, fuiste mi primer beso y quiero que también seas el primero y el último con quien lo quiero hacer.

...

—Reconozco como dices, que también tenía algo de nervios y miedo. Pero si es mutuo no hay de que temer, ¿sí?

– Así como lo dices —le dio Saki la última sonrisa antes de continuar—. Te amo, Seiko.

... y Saki tomó la iniciativa, acercándose al chico para besarlo. Seiko le correspondía el mismo afecto cuando los besos comenzaron a aumentar de tono como si fuesen de desesperación en ambos. Las manos del joven se movían por el cuerpo de Saki que solo se dejaba querer y tocar por el hombre que la ha protegido en innumerables veces. En esos momentos, el eclipse de Luna Llena se tornaba de un color más rojo, un rojo similar a los ojos de un dragón, brillaba como nunca en su nueva vida y las estrellas formaban dos kanjis alrededor de ella en el oscuro cielo cuando eran pasados la medianoche: esos eran _Ryu y Cho_ , muy parecido también a la noche de William y Cybile en el pasado y que además, coincidía con el mismo día y mes de cumpleaños de la antigua reina de Inglaterra.

—Saki, mira... el cielo... —decía un impresionado Seiko sin soltar a Saki.

—Qué es eso… no me digas que… —Saki en los brazos de su amado reconoció los kanjis y claro, la noche de William y Cybile.

—Parece que el cielo nos llama… y como es nuestra primera vez quisiera empezar, ya que aún no estás acostumbrada a tanto cariño de mi parte... —reía Seiko en silencio.

Tras el breve intercambio de palabras y de bajar hacia el interior del castillo, Seiko le quitó la chaqueta azul y la polera sin mangas que Saki llevaba dentro, dejándola solo en un bra del mismo color. Aunque ella estaba sonrojada, las caricias de Seiko la relajaban bastante y eran tan suaves que se empezaba a excitar poco a poco por el hecho que nunca se había sentido tan bien en manos del hombre que la amaba. Por esta razón Saki le quitó de golpe el polerón de Seiko con polera dentro incluida. La chica veía un cuerpo juvenil pero a la vez trabajado por constantes entrenamientos, reconociendo que en temas sexuales era la parte que más le atraía de Seiko, especialmente su abdomen.

—Vayamos a tu cuarto que te preparé Saki —decía Seiko sin dejar de besar su cuello— será mejor allí.

—No, Seiko… ahhhm… —la chica lanzaba un apagado gemido ante el gesto e incitándolo más a que continúe y señalando una habitación muy especial —vayamos a ese cuarto… ¿sí?

—Es donde papá y mamá pasaron la primera noche juntos,g antes de pelear contra mi abuelo al día siguiente… —recordó Seiko ante las palabras de sus padres —y de Ken que atestiguó el enfrentamiento.

—Gah… – se sonrojó más Saki al conocer ese detalle que ahora era conocido para ella—. Entonces…

—No. Si para ellos fue especial, para nosotros también lo será…. —una vez adentro, Saki se colocaba sobre Seiko, en que éste le quitaba la cinta que le regaló de recuerdo para ver su ahora largo cabello azul. Las mejillas de ambos estaban coloradas y sus caras mostraban el deseo de estar juntos y para siempre.

Saki sentía como su intimidad rozaba con el cuerpo de Seiko conforme se abrazaban más, la chica dejaba que el joven dragón desabrochase su bra para estar semidesnuda.

—Perdón, recuerda que son pequeños —hablaba temerosa la joven de cabello tapándose con ambas manos su parte delantera, recordando aquel episodio de lencería _[2]_.

—Saki… para mí son perfectos… —esta vez fue el turno Seiko de posicionarse sobre Saki para besarla y pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Él sabía que la chica se acomplejaba del poco tamaño de su busto por más que ella intentase negarlo, pero él jamás tuvo preferencias por chicas voluptuosas de arriba y se lo hizo saber en esa tienda.

Él la exploraba, recorría con su boca la parte de arriba cuando usó su misma cavidad para tomar uno de los senos de Saki y comenzar a succionarlo. La suavidad era perfecta como decía, tanto que necesitaba probar una y otra vez.

—S-Seiko… ahh… —la joven soltó un gemido dulce uno que hizo latir más el corazón de Seiko quien añadía la lengua al ataque y su mano libre en el otro seno de Saki para tocarlo. No dejaba de reiterarle lo suaves, perfectos como él decía, haciendo que Saki se moviera involuntariamente ante el deseo y excitación que experimentaba, tomando a Seiko de su nuca e invitarlo más a que siga saboreando sus colinas, mordiendo suavemente y varias veces el botón rosado.

Después de dejar duro el pezón dejándolo de un color rojizo, Seiko procedía a continuar con el otro por unos breves minutos. Cada vez más la pasión se apoderaba de ambos cuando el castaño le quitaba la última prenda de la chica para dejarla completamente desnuda, quien recogía sus piernas por el solo pudor de que Seiko vería esa parte.

No tenía nada que temer, pues el paso ya lo habían dado y sólo quedaba concluirlo.

—Acércate más Seiko, por favor… —decía la chica en un tono suplicante.

—Como gustes, Saki… —terminó el joven dragón para continuar su tarea.

Él por su parte observaba el menudo, pero endemoniadamente sensual cuerpo de Saki. Si, Saki tenía una perfecta cintura y un trasero que le fascinaba por completo al muchacho que notó al pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, todo esto mientras masajeaba su húmeda feminidad para que la chica siguiera disfrutando con otros gemidos suaves. Saki se dejaba llevar ante tanto placer que tras tocar todo el cuerpo de Seiko, le quitó la trusa que lo cubría para masturbarlo, hacia arriba y abajo mientras el japonés gemía despacio hasta que él abría suavemente las piernas de la chica sin dejar de besarla, quien también se había sonrojado más por el gran tamaño del miembro de Seiko.

La chica no respondía, sus mejillas coloradas daban algo de vergüenza, pero Seiko se levantó y le dio un beso en las mejillas, en la frente, sus ojos, su mentón, su nariz y finalmente sus labios para decirle en actos que nada malo le pasaría.

Saki sentía como Seiko metía uno de sus dedos en su vagina de forma tan delicada y suave para evitar el dolor lo más posible, pues necesitaba prepararla para el momento ya que era la primera vez de ambos, y a su tiempo, sería el momento ideal para demostrar el profundo amor que tenían. Seiko avanzaba con sus dedos una y otra vez, aumentando la velocidad de estos mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de la oreja de Saki.

—S-Seikoo… voy a… ¡Aahhh! —gritó lo último Saki para correrse. Seiko sintió como un líquido copioso cubría sus dedos, sacándolos para ver que la inglesa se había corrido.

—Ya te corriste… —y Seiko ya sin razón alguna en su mente, sacaba sus dedos para saborear aquel liquido— y es excitantemente delicioso como tú— añadía sin esa cordura en su cabeza— Eso significa que ya es el momento…

—Si… —miraba Saki con ojos de deseo, replicando la mirada anterior de Seiko que volvía a besarla con su lengua adentro—. Y no estaremos solos, ni habrá nada que nos separe… —correspondía el beso Saki hablando entre besos—. Como es mi primera vez, se gentil conmigo, por favor.

—Seré delicado… ya que siempre he sido bobo contigo… —asentía Seiko.

—No es cierto —negaba Saki con una sonrisa para negar lo bobo.

Seiko se separaba para ir a buscar algo, pero luego sus ojos se ampliaron al saber que no lo había guardado.

—Qué pasó… Seiko? —preguntaba Saki curiosa, esperándolo para hacerlo.

—Maldita sea… olvidé traer preservativo —se lamentaba el japonés, sabiendo que Saki se negaría a hacerlo sin protección.

—No te preocupes por eso… —el joven dragón volteó a ver a Saki, cuyo rostro le invitaba a continuar con lo que estaban—. De hecho, hoy puedo.

—¿Segura? —preguntaba un dudoso Seiko y acercándose a la chica, quien solo lo lanzó sobre ella y plantarle otro beso a los labios.

—Sí… – respondió Saki —he estado tomando pastillas desde antes por si ocurría esto, solo sigue.

 _Mi bella doncella_

 _Inocente y frágil_

 _Que nunca fue engañada_

 _Ni por el villano más hábil_

 _Cybile querida mía_

 _Mi vista ciega te protegió_

 _Tu corazón a la Luna diste_

 _La misma estrella que a la vida me devolvió_

Lentamente Seiko más tranquilo tomaba su miembro y ganaba centímetros dentro de Saki quien se aferraba a las sábanas para aminorar un poco el dolor donde la inglesa gemía entre dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, así que por eso el japonés le pidió que se aferrase lo más fuerte a él aunque significase romperle la espalda con las uñas, diciéndole que su dolor no era nada comparado al de ella. Una vez dentro por completo, Seiko notó que salía un pequeño hilo rojo de sangre desde la entrepierna de Saki, ahora sí se sentía feliz de saber que era el primer hombre de la inglesa. Después se movía lentamente imponiendo el ritmo mientras Saki se afirmaba de la espalda del japonés que sintió como las uñas de la chica se clavaban en ella. Dolía como un demonio las uñas de Saki, pero poco a poco el dolor aminoraba para convertirse en placer y deseo cuando dieron una mirada directa entre sus ojos.

—Ahhh… S-Seiko… ahhh… así se siente…— gemía Saki al ver que el miembro de Seiko crecía más en su interior.

—Sí, así se siente hacerlo con la persona que amas…—fue la contestación del hijo de Ryu para volver a concentrarse en disfrutarlo con su amada—. Ahora si… ahh… S-Saki… te amo…

—Yo también te amo, Seiko… humm… también… te amo… ¡ahhhhh!

Las miradas de amor y desenfreno no harían ningún impedimento para disfrutar el arte físico del verdadero amor, donde las manos de Saki rodeaban violentamente el cuerpo de Seiko conforme aumentaba el ritmo que llevaba penetrándola mientras las caras de pedir más y más de ambos era el fiel reflejo de que lo estaban disfrutando.

 _Solo un beso de tu recuerdo_

 _Jamás juntos pudimos estar_

 _Las estrellas se apagaron_

 _Y las mariposas dejaron de volar_

 _No repitas el destino, querida Cybile_

 _Y ni dañes su frágil corazón_

 _La esperanza encontró a su ángel_

 _Cuya forma es del mítico dragón_

— _¡Ahh! Por favor ve… ¡un poco más rápido… Seiko!_

Saki quería sentirlo más rápido, lo cual su deseo fue cumplido a la inmediatez cuando el ritmo del japonés aumentó y el dolor se convertía en placer infinito. Luego de estar varios minutos, Seiko se colocaba de espaldas a la cama y Saki sobre él, los apasionados besos no se hicieron esperar y la saliva se apoderaba de sus labios, enredaban sus lenguas que jugaban como pequeños niños y tocaban cada parte de su cuerpo. Seiko tomaba su hombría para invadir la intimidad de Saki, quien se sentía rara porque él no se movía.

—Ahora te toca a ti moverte… —decía Seiko para que ella aprendiera a tener iniciativa.

—Y-yo? Ahm… —preguntaba nerviosamente Saki cuando Seiko asentía con su cabeza. La timidez aún permanecía en ella ya que gran parte de las acciones eran de Seiko—. Ehm… Está bien…

Una dubitativa Saki se movía lentamente, así que Seiko la tomaba de su cintura y dejó que ella imponga el ritmo tras darle una mirada de confianza y seguridad. El lento vaivén que dirigía la _Femme Fatale_ poco a poco se hacía acostumbrar que el joven heredero Ansatsuken lanzó un gemido ronco por la presión que ejercían los movimientos de Saki. Ella ahora tenía el dominio de la situación y su confianza se hizo notar a cada momento para olvidar la timidez de unos segundos atrás para acercarse a él y susurrarle al oído—. Tu siempre me buscaste, ahora es tiempo que yo lo haga… mi amor.

Ahora era Saki quien se acercó a besarlo con tal que Seiko estuviera más tranquilo ya que la visión indefensa que tuvo de él en la conversación previa en el tejado, significaba que merecía mucho más afecto del que el joven le entregase. La inglesa apoyaba sus manos en los pectorales del japonés que ahora más relajado la tomó desde su trasero para dejar que ella siguiera moviéndose e impusiera su ritmo mientras que los erectos pechos de ella rebotaban con el vaivén de los movimientos que imponía. Saki atrajo a Seiko para levantarlo, abrázalo y así mover sus caderas para aumentar el tiempo para quedar sentados sin dejar de moverse, lo cual el joven aprovechó de tomar el trasero de Saki y con la otra mano en libertad acercar su cabeza y susurrarle en un tono más seductor a sus oídos.

—Saki... ahhmm… ¿recuerdas ese poema... del cuál te hable… hace años? —preguntaba Seiko susurrando al oído de la chica en un tono seductor, lo cual hizo que Saki tuviese otro orgasmo más.

—¿Cuál?... ¡Ahhm! ¡Ahh! ¿Cuál de todos…? —replicaba Saki la pregunta con sus ojos cerrados e inmersa en el placer.

— _Finalmente la mariposa se ha decidido / Y con el dragón se ha fundido / Ahora viven su idilio / Sin temores ni prejuicios._ Hace meses que lo deseaba... estar desnudo contigo... solos... agh… sin nadie más. Saki… cuando me protegiste en Tokio he tenido este deseo… al igual cuando me pediste que fuésemos amantes… haaa… ¿recuerdas? —Saki asentía con su cabeza—, el estar solos tú y yo en la cama, más el eclipse de Luna, las estrellas… y tu presencia.

—Si… ahhhm… uhh…Quiero ser sincera, también te desee ese día cuando te lo pedí como ahora, pero estábamos recién comenzado… no estaba lista… k-kuuu~~ —se sumaba Saki a la plática sin dejar de moverse—, pero ya no puedo contenerme más. Seiko… ahhh… nunca dejes de hacerme el amor, por favor… te amo, te amo tanto que no quiero perderte otra vez… no dudaré más si estás en peligro… porque sé que volverás a pelear como lo has hecho hasta ahora…

—Y seguiré peleando por ti… mi bella mariposa— respondía el japonés para continuar.

Saki lanzaba a Seiko de espaldas y ella se colocaba sobre él buscando sus labios y su torso, el joven busco su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros y una infinidad de caricias eran las protagonistas en esta primera de las tantas noches que les sucederán. Perlados en sudor, se dejaban querer ante la luz de la Luna de una de las ventanas que los alumbraba y las estrellas que acompañaban al rojizo evento lunar. Tan era hermoso para ambos que necesitaban inmortalizarlo en sus mentes, como el día en que dos enamorados por fin lograron fundir sus almas en un solo ser que ni el Psycho Power ni el Satsui no Hado podrían separar.

 _Mi querido guardián y caballero_

 _¿Cuáles eran tus anhelos?_

 _Con el paso del tiempo_

 _Se volvieron solo recuerdos_

 _No seré la misma de antes_

 _Porque ella ya encontró a su ángel_

 _El descendido del cielo_

 _Que comparte tu sangre_

 _¡Oh! Querido William_

 _Yo Cybile, cumplí con mi palabra_

 _Tienes a Seiko y tienes a Saki_

 _Él es tu nueva estrella, y ella mi nueva esperanza._

Saki llevaba el ritmo y luego Seiko ya más calmado impuso el suyo para acoplarse a una sincronización perfecta para una danza. Luego de unos diez minutos ambos se separaron cuando Seiko se colocaba detrás de la chica que sentía como era acariciada desde esa posición y creía algo más.

—Seiko… sé que es la primera vez… pero…

—No pensaba en eso… ya dije que no haré cosas que no quieras, mi dulce mariposa Saki… —la chica estaba en gatas y apoyándose en el muro cercano del futón cuando Seiko la levantó desde atrás para juntar su pecho con la espalda de la joven.

—Ya entendí que quieres… —la chica usaba su mano derecha apoyándose en la nuca de Seiko para besarlo mientras que con la otra llevaba la mano del joven a su cintura y sostenerse de él, —así que no te detengas hasta que yo pueda sentir todo tu ser…

—Solo me detendré cuando tú me lo pidas… —contestó el japonés.

Seiko acariciaba desde atrás a Saki todo su cuerpo. La joven estaba totalmente entregada a las caricias y besos cuando nuevamente sintió ser penetrada para dejar que sus caderas se movían por inercia conforme el ritmo de Seiko imponía, lo cual hizo que ella volteara jadeando a momentos a ver su rostro para besarse con toda la lujuria que deseaban.

Ambos continuaban en la misma posición y estaban más perlados en sudor que al inicio y disfrutando la mejor noche de sus vidas: un eclipse y un sueño de hacer el amor como ambos deseaban, estar juntos, para siempre y afianzando más esa confianza que tanto Seiko como Saki depositaron en el otro. Se amaban, pelearon batallas para estar juntos y nadie arruinaría este momento. Fue casi un encuentro profético como ocurrió con los padres del joven campeón de Street Fighter.

—Saki… yo voy a correrme…— exclamaba Seiko elevando más el ritmo.

—¡Seiko... Ahhh! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Solo sigue! —respondía Saki que por presión de terminar, también echaba su nuca atrás apoyándose en el hombro de Seiko.

—¡Aghhh…! Pero… recuerda que… —Seiko le recordaba que no tenían protección.

—Ahh… si puedo… ¡si puedo… vente dentro de mí en mi primera vez…! ¡ahhh! ¡Seiko... te amo! ¡ahhh! ¡Sei-Sei…koo…!

—¡Te am-amo… Sakiii...!

…

El ritmo acelerado por los dos combatientes sólo desencadenó el último acto de la obra de amor que protagonizaron. Los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo dando un último grito de placer al unísono que sólo la Luna fue testigo. Seiko dejaba liberar toda su semilla dentro de ella, pero no les importó en absoluto a ambos ya nada empañaría este momento especial que tras terminar, solo reían y se besaban jugueteando por unos segundos en la misma posición. Seiko continuó dando unas embestidas de más para terminar la presión total de su miembro y cuando salía del interior de Saki, la chica por el solo cansancio casi caía a la cama de no ser que Seiko la sostuviera para que no cayera fuerte. Luego suavemente la recostó en la cama para dejarla abrazada sobre él.

—Ahhh… se sintió tan bien, _mi Seiko_ —exclamaba la inglesa en felicidad haciendo círculos en el abdomen de Seiko.

—Pues… casi te vas de cara al futón y yo también… —intentaba no reírse Seiko recibiendo un pellizco en la mejilla—. ¡au! Pues yo también casi me caigo por el cansancio.

—Sabes que es una broma, ¿no? Por cierto, perdóname si fui escandalosa, pero es que… se sintió tan rico y delicioso. —Saki se sonrojaba por el hecho de que no dejaban de salir fluidos de su interior—. De hecho… no deja de salir. Parece que te corriste bastante...

—Eh… es que, quiero ser sincero: hace tiempo que tenía estas ganas contigo… —reiteraba Seiko lo dicho antes y mirándola fijamente a los hermosos ojos ocre que lo enamoraron—. Como eres mi chica dulce y siempre ruda, pues… era tanto lo que me causabas que era necesario corresponderte de la mejor manera.

—Shhh… mejor guarda silencio, Seiko — decía Saki con una amplia sonrisa, silenciándolo al colocar uno de sus dedos en sus labios—, que aún no termina esta noche…

La chica por su parte lo besaba y se abrazaba al japonés, descansando plácidamente en su regazo tras casi una hora y media de sexo… más que de sexo, era de disfrutar el arte de amar, de sentir que nuevamente las almas gemelas de una mariposa y un dragón se unían para siempre, con el sentimiento de amor que sentían desde los eventos de Tokio en que la chica calmó el Satsui no Hado del japonés. Seiko tomó la sábana para que ambos se taparan y solo se quedaba a cautivar a su enamorada.

—¿Te he dicho que tienes lindos ojos…? —preguntaba con una sonrisa el guerrero del viento.

—Muchas veces, pero tus avellanas no se quedan atrás— replicaba Saki, reconociendo que el brillo de los ojos de Seiko la enamoraba más.

—Sabes, Saki, es bueno jugar, reír y bromear para olvidarse de muchos problemas —continuaba hablando Seiko son dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Tienes razón, _príncipe del caos,_ a pesar de los golpes que te daba por lo pervertido que eras, Hoshi —Saki reía porque ya no podía decirle más pervertido por lo de la noche de hoy—, pero no dejaba la realidad de que siempre llamabas mi atención.

—¿Hoshi? Siempre me llamas así cuando te molestas —respondió Seiko, provocando la risa de Saki—. Espera, me llegó un recuerdo ahora que me dijiste Príncipe del Caos otra vez— Seiko comenzaba a reír más y más—. Creo que Lauren y Feiling debieron mencionarte alguna vez el incendio en la clase de química con Mel.

—¡No me hagas pensarlo Seiko! – reía escandalosamente Saki tras imaginarse mentalmente la broma de los dos guerreros Ansatsuken más el tamaño castigo que les propinaron.

Ambos siguieron abrazados en un silencio que no era incómodo, sino que era tranquilizador para contemplar la mirada del otro.

—Te ves mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes Saki, deja que la felicidad fluya por tu sangre hasta tu corazón— rompía Seiko el silencio.

—Tú me has hecho feliz, Seiko ¡uoaaaaahh! —Bostezaba Saki y con claro cansancio – creo que hacer el amor por primera vez si da mucho sueño...

—Es verdad— replicaba Seiko el bostezo por el cansancio.

—Pero tú no, señor pervertido Hoshi— reía en murmullos la inglesa.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sigues molesta por eso? —preguntaba el joven extrañado por ser llamado por el apellido nuevamente.

—Ay, Seiko —Saki se reía frotando narices con Seiko tras tomarlo desprevenido por segunda vez— ¿Ahora soy yo la de las bromas y tú el serio?

—Es que es raro verte bromeándome —miraba Seiko de reojo a Saki —pero es lo que quise ver en ti, sonreír todos los días. Mañana, digo, más tarde, tendremos un gran día ya que tu cumpleaños no termina.

—Tienes razón. Buenas noches, mi ángel guardián gracias por este bello cumpleaños y también por este "regalo", el mejor regalo que me has dado— besaba Saki a Seiko para mirarlo a los ojos y perderse en ese color avellanas al cual pudo disfrutar—. Que tengas dulces sueños, Seiko.

—Los tendré porque siempre estás en ellos —correspondía el beso para acurrucarse con ella en las sábanas y recuperar fuerzas para mañana—. Buenas noches mi princesa mariposa, Saki. Que despiertes bien.

Con un último beso ambos cayeron abrazados en un profundo sueño y sonrientes en la misma habitación donde Ryu y Sakura pasaron la primera vez...

Reiterando el milagro del fénix cuando Ryu despertó el _Ho-o no Hado_ por primera y única vez hace veinticinco años atrás y la razón de pelear del dragón legendario en el mismo cuarto, Seiko y Saki seguían juntos y durmiendo plácidamente de su noche mágica ya que en la madrugada debían hacer el último recorrido de Suzaku para retornar al cumpleaños de Saki con su familia materna que también, es la primera vez que pasará con ellas.

Y no sólo eso, sino que dos luces de distinto color tanto como azul y verde, fueron también los testigos de aquella noche de amor. Dos luces que se sintieron tan dichosos como hace más de quinientos años atrás en un pasado lejano.

* * *

 _[1] Gyuki es un personaje de UDON comics y se le menciona como el padre de Gouki/Akuma y Gouken. Sin embargo, no es canon del juego e historia original. Para efectos del fic, se toma como base de la línea del Satsui no Hado, parecido al comic._

 _[2] Lencería es el prólogo uno del fin de FF — III Strikes Back (El contraataque), fanfic previo a esta IV saga._

 _que lo disfruten y adieu~._

 _PD: esto es ficción, así que procuren cuidarse y protegerse —incluye métodos anticonceptivos para ambos lados— mutuamente en la intimidad ya que de eso se trata el amor._


End file.
